The Compilation
by Sophie The Shipper
Summary: Collection of One-Shots from Lenny. It ranges from angst and fluff among others. No character bashing, only Lenny, a few other characters sometimes. [Chapter 55 is now up!]
1. You are calm and sweet

**Summary:** _I needed a better scene with Leonard and Penny after this week's episode (S12E1). So, I created a new one. Their last scene still exists in this story. You know, the one where they hugged and I was reminded why I love them so much!  
_ **Word Count:** _756  
_ **Disclaimer:** _I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters._

* * *

" _You are sweet and calm."_

Leonard and Penny are turning in for the day. Mr. and Mrs. Fowler left that same day, and they were both a little tired due to the events from the past days. Lying down on the bed they both shared for the last few years, Penny observes her husband sitting down on the edge of the bed, facing away from her. She doesn't need to see to know what he is doing. Checking if there are any messages, answering them if there are any, seeing the battery percentage, turning it off. He puts his glasses on the table next to him, then hits his head on the pillow, releasing a satisfactory sigh.

She knows him that well.

As he lies completely on the bed, he's still facing away from her, but she knows he has is eyes closed. Turning the lights off, she glances back at him. One arm his hanging on his waist, the other is under the pillow. His hair is already a mess, even though he has been in this position for less than a minute. His legs are weird when seen from the way the covers are like, and she smiles.

She quietly comes closer to him, to the point where her head falls on his pillow. Her arm immediately finds its place next to his on his waist, her head resting on the crook of his neck. She's so close that he probably feels her breathing.

They stay this way for a while, just feeling the other's warmth. But then Penny fills the silence with her voice.

"You are sweet and calm, Leonard." She whispers into his ear. He doesn't move, but she still continues. "And, I love that about you. You stay out of trouble, usually, trouble finds you." She chuckles. "But, I know that you aren't exactly like Mr. Fowler. But maybe I am a bit too much like Amy's mom." She confesses. After hearing this, Leonard moves to face her, not even bothering taking his glasses back.

He doesn't have to. He knows she is vulnerable now, a façade of hers that only he gets to see, because he's the one she most trusts. No matter how many people she has in her life – Amy and Bernadette, her parents, her siblings – he is the only one that gets to see this part of her.

"I don't care about that Penny. Yes, you _are_ a little bossy, but that's part of who you are. And, the same you love the fact that I'm a calm and sweet, I love that you are bossy. That way, you made me a better person, you know? Because when you are not around and I have to make a decision, I just think 'What would Penny make me do?' and I do that. So, thanks." He smiles after that, looking directly at his wife's eyes.

They're so close to each other that they feel each other's breath, mint from the toothpaste. But they were so far from each other, that they weren't touching, maybe on purpose, maybe not.

"You say that now, but wait thirty years. Maybe then you won't feel the same way." Penny tells him, looking away, but without moving.

"I don't care if it takes you thirty years to understand this, but I do love you. You being bossy isn't going to change that. Sure, I'm not exactly fascinated by your comments from time to time, but you were always like that, and I am unfortunately used to people being like that." He was going to touch her but refrained from doing so.

"I don't want you to be _used to it_!" She speaks, louder than before. "I just don't want you to be unhappy with who you are. Because you are one the most amazing people I ever met, and yes I want to spend the rest of my days with you, but I don't want you to spend that whole time being unhappy. Your happiness is my happiness, Leonard." She says the last part more softly, sweetly. She reaches out to him, but this time he doesn't, he allows her to envelop him in a really weird hug, in which his head his on the crook of her neck, she's there playing soft kisses on his hair, messing with it ever so often.

"You are sweet and calm. And I love that about you." She whispers to the silent and dark room, as he reaches dreamland. And soon, she meets him there.

* * *

 **The End**

This story is going to be a collection of One-Shots, entirely from Leonard/Penny. No Shamy, Howardette or Raj/Cinnamon. Just Lenny, okay? I was reminded that this year is the last year of TBBT, and after this, less and fewer people will read stories from the show (talking from personal experience, of course!)

So, every time I can I will write and then post my one-shots here, probably short like this one, don't know if they'll be as sweet as this one, though.

I already have one written, is probably going to be posted tomorrow.

I know I have to focus on school, but I still adore writing and after two weeks of not writing anything, I was going stir crazy! So, yeah, you are all in luck aparently, cause I'm back! Even if it is only once in a while. You'll see me!


	2. Just using him

**Summary** : Penny Hofstadter was just using Leonard Hofstadter for money. Fluff!  
 **Word Count:** 724  
 **Disclaimer** : I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters.

* * *

Penny Hofstadter was just using Leonard Hofstadter for money. At least at the beginning. For the first few weeks, she was completely using those four nerds for her own benefit, because why not? But as she spent time with them, she realized they weren't that bad. Especially the little, asthmatic, nerd, Leonard. She actually pitied him, if she was being completely honest. He was constantly abused, verbally at least, by the other three. He was being used, not only by her but by his roommate.

And as soon as he started to grow on her, she started to be just like them. Because he would let them, because it was easy to do that, it was something she always did.

But as soon as they started to date, she soon saw the even sweeter part of that homunculus. And even after she broke his tiny heart, he was still, somehow, sweet to her, no matter how angry he was. Maybe he wasn't angry at her, maybe he was angry at himself, for thinking that someone like him could be with someone like her.

But what he didn't know was that she thought the same way.

How was he ever with me?

And now, as she lays in bed, she feels him breathing against her neck, tickling her. She giggles, softly as to not wake him up. And she thinks again.

How is he with me?

That was always the question that was constantly burning in the back of her mind, the lingering thought of self-doubt. Her commitment issues would always get the best of her, no matter how many times Leonard would try to take them away.

She feels his arm moving and resting on her belly. She looks at him, smiling. His face was rested, his face was soft and line-free. His soft, brown curls were running free in his head, some resting on the pillow, others resting on his forehead. His eyebrows, something she always made fun off, they weren't pensative or furrowed like they usually are. They were just there, waiting for him to wake up. His lips weren't curled in a frown or a smile, they were just a fine line in his face. His nose no longer had his dark-framed glasses to hold, so it was clear the mark the glasses made, that little dent evident after so many years of holding those stupid glasses.

She smiled, softly. His chest was slowly going up and down, clearly seen under the fabric of his shirt. That chest were she now laid her hand at, it wasn't muscular or toned, like all the other chests she had put her hand on. But still, for some reason, it was that chest she always loved to get her hand on, to feel his heart beat, to feel the movement of his breathing, to feel the warmth emanated by him.

His arm, still rested in her chest, the one that would hold her in her worst moments, sometimes in her best. That strong arm that held the hand that would hold her own as they walked on the streets, no matter how warm the weather was. The same hand that would gently pass the soap in her naked body on the shower, the one that would also make her breakfast that same morning.

She could see his wedding ring, sitting perfectly in his finger, the grey surface one that would reflect like a mirror. She remembers the way he played with it that same day, or any other day when he got nervous or bored.

Moving a little bit on their bed, the one they have been sharing for so long now, she feels his warm feet. Quietly, she chuckled, as she remembered the convincing it took for him to actually take his socks off in bed, only for her to make him put them back the very same night since he was way too cold for her own feet to warm up.

Penny Hofstadter was just using Leonard Hofstadter for money, at least in the beginning. Now, as she watches him sleep, she realizes she used him to make her life better, to warm her feet at night, to have french toast in the morning, and... to be happy.

Yeah, she is totally using him. And she will love every single moment of it.

* * *

 **The End**

 **Ow!, another sweet story. Weird. I know I said I would post this yesterday, but I completely forgot. But here it is now. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Sanskrip

**Word Count:** _541  
_ **Summary** : _A continuation of the last episode (S12E02). Short and sweet!  
_ **Disclaimer** : _I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters._

* * *

"Figured it out yet?" Penny asks her husband. It's three am, almost four, but he is still up trying to figure out what their new wifi password is. Yep, he is no longer happy.

"Nope." He answers, popping the p. He is with his robe on, his eyes almost closed, a coffee mug on the table. He is on his phone, using the data on it to try to figure the puzzle out.

Penny sits next to him on the couch, putting her head on his shoulder whilst looking at the thank you note they got from Sheldon and Amy.

"Okay, we can solve this!" Penny says, wanting nothing but to sleep. Leonard looks at her questioningly.

"How?"

"I don't know! But we have to. Or else, we have to go back to live like I used to. Steal the wifi from the nerds across the hall." She smiles softly, and Leonard looks away. Her smile fades from her face, and she taps him on the cheek softly, as to make him pay attention to her. "You were, and still are, my favorite nerd, you know? I love you." They smile at each other. "Come on, let's go to bed. We can figure this out in the morning. Right now, I need my beauty sleep." She was getting up as she was saying this, and she was now standing in front of Leonard.

"I can't Penny. I need to figure this out." He ignores her hands that are there to push him as he looks back to his phone.

"Come on! Tomorrow you'll have a much clearer head. And I'll help you out, okay?"

Leonard sighs in defeat, and gives her his hands, pushing himself out of the couch. They drag themselves to bed, hand in hand as to make sure the other doesn't fall. They were both warm in bed when Leonard just starts mumbling.

"Hint. It's Sanskrit but not the Sanskrit you're thinking about. What does this mean?" He is thinking to himself, but Penny is the one that pushes the covers out of her.

"Get up." She's by his side, standing.

"What? Why?"

"Because this is killing me! I need answers. I also need sleep, but mostly... coffee." She takes a deep breath. "I'll make the coffee, you search a translator or something."

She's rambling, and Leonard is smiling. He knows what she's trying to do. He'll make her happy, he thinks.

"We'll do it tomorrow. Okay?" He sits up on the bed, his legs on the outside and he immediately feels the lack of warmth.

"Are you sure?" She questions.

He nods. "I am. Come on, let's go back and sleep. Tomorrow we'll go to a library or something and make a kind of field trip." He laughs a bit to himself.

"Libraries still exist?" She asks, looking at him with a big smile on her face as he stares at her and rolls his eyes. Turning away from her for a moment, he turns the light off and covers himself again, and faces her.

"I love you, Penny." He says, but to an empty room, since she was fast asleep on top of his arm. Silently, he puts his head on the pillow, the wifi password quickly forgotten.

* * *

 **The End**

I thought of writing the library part, but I just don't know if they'll actually find out what it says or Sheldon and Amy will tell them. Since I didn't feel like writing any part of the story with either Sheldon or Amy – see them enough on the show... – I'll just leave it like this. I actually like to think they will use the Shamy's wifi from now on.

Just a nice thought here :)

By the way, thanks for all the kind reviews you guys have been writing! They make my day and I always feel like writing more and more every time because of them! Why do math when I can write!?

Also, I'm thinking of using this to write sweet Lenny stories after the episodes. Not in all, maybe in a few - depends in my mood or ideas! - but I'm not entirely sure yet. Right now, I've been posting regularly, but once tests start showing up, writing will be put in standby. I'll do my best!


	4. Can't do it

_**POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR TONIGHT'S EPISODE. READ AT YOUR OWN ACCOUNT AND RISK!**_

 **Summary** : _Before the next episode airs, I wrote this. I had the idea after reading spoilers. (I honestly tried not to, but I lost that fight!)  
_ **Word Count:** _1235  
_ **Disclaimer** : I _don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters._

* * *

"You never said you didn't want kids!" He complained, once again. They've been at it for too long already, they were both getting tired of it.

"But I also never said I did." She yells back, trying to hold the tears that were threatning to leave, trying to hold them in as long as possible. Not only was she trying to make the tears stay, but she was also trying to make herself stay. Every fiber in her being was yelling for her to run, leave, but she felt that if she actually did that, it would look like giving up.

They stare at each other for a while, trying to figure out what the other was going to do. Penny sits on the couch, still holding back the tears but no longer able to hold herself.

Leonard can't do it anymore, though. He turns around, opens the door and closes it so hard that she feels the whole apartment tremble, the bang so hard that their neighbors come to see what was going on. But, instead of opening the door or even saying anything, she just sits on the couch until it's time to go to work. Slowly, she pushes herself to the bedroom and changes clothes. Not even bothering to have breakfast, she leaves, making sure the door doesn't make as much noise as her husband had done the previous day.

Penny arrives home expecting her husband there holding their dinner, a sweet smile playing on his lips, a sorry leaving them. She expects to see him hugging her and saying they can go through that. Instead, she finds an empty apartment the same way she had left it, the only difference being his desk. It no longer had his computer or his notes. Instead, it held a letter. And his ring. The one he said the would never take off, _his precious._ She remembers rolling her eyes at him for that comment. But now, she feels those tears she so desperately tried to hold slipping through her eyes.

Carefully, as not to rip the card open with her trembling hands, she sits on his couch, the ring that once belonged to him next to hers.

 _Dear Penny,_

 _I'm sorry it has to end this way. I never thought this day would come, especially not this way, but I honestly don't think I can go on like this. Having children was always something I always wanted, and even though I can't imagine a future without you, I also can't imagine one where I don't have kids. I sincerely hope you can forgive me._

 _I love you, but I can no longer hear comments about how we're married. Especially when my self-doubts appear, and I wonder how we are married. And since I keep wondering why I don't think that I can believably tell people any more lies._

 _I now that it took a lot of me to be with you. To get you. It's taking a lot to leave you, too. I want you to know that. This isn't an easy decision, but it's for the best. I hope you know that._

 _I will always love you. Don't forget that._

 _Love,_

 _Leonard_

Holding the letter in her hands, she can barely read more. Between trembling hands and her watery eyes, the letters are weird. But she knows one thing. She lost him. Maybe it wasn't only that day, she might have lost him months ago, without even realizing. And now, she would do anything to be able to go back to that stupid fight, to run to him and make him stay. To run after him and see where he went. Or maybe, to just this morning, where she decided to get up and go to work. If only she had stayed, they would've met, and they would talk about it.

And even if they still ended, at least she would have a saying in it, she would be able to hug him once more, maybe even steal one last kiss.

Instead, she read a letter, one that would never hug her, or kiss her. And even though it smelled like him, it didn't make her feel better, not the way that it used to.

Even worse, she now felt her whole world crashing down. Piece by piece, she realized how badly she had made him feel when she broke up with him over the years. For once, he broke up with her, and she felt bad. He made the choice.

And as she was breaking down around everything that once felt like home, he was driving to a new life, free and scared.

* * *

Sure, it felt scary to show up in that apartment, hours after having the worst fight of his life. And worst of all, he didn't know how to face her. Entering the apartment and realizing she wasn't there was a relief.

He went to his bedroom and took out of the closet his old gym bag – it was just as new as it was when he bought it, over three years ago. He grabbed clothes from the drawers and the closet, and eventually, he looked around the room.

The pink power ranger he had given Penny years ago was sitting on a shelf next to the picture of them next to Penny's old car. There was poster all around the room, pictures of the two of them. He put the bag on top of the bed and moved to the shelf was his favorite picture was. Grabbing it, he sat down on the bed, caressing it. He smiled fondly, remembering the day it was taken. The day of their second wedding. So much had happened after that.

If he closed his eyes he could remember her against him as they danced. The way her eyes twinkled as they looked at each other, the way his heart was beating. He remembers everything, if only he closed his eyes.

And so he opened them.

He opened the bag and carefully placed the frame and respective photo in between clothes, to make sure it didn't break.

Walking into the living room, he went to his desk and wrote a letter to her. Then, he took his computer bag and placed all his notes and laptop inside. As he placed his keys inside the bowl for the last time, he noticed his ring. It was the last reminder of the life he was living behind. And no matter how much he thought he couldn't live without it, he had to take it out. And so he did.

He looked at his now ringless finger, a small mark there as a reminder of what he just lost. Backing away, he closed the door of his old apartment, one last time.

No matter how much he loved her, he needed to move on. He couldn't be there anymore. It broke his heart to see that happening.

So, he moved on. He resigned from the university the very same day, he texted all his friends before he changed numbers.

And now, as he drives his car and a sweet melody from the love of his life's favorite band comes on, he changes the station, comprehending now that it was too late to change what he just did. But although it wasn't the right thing to do at that moment, it would be for the best at some moment.

* * *

 **The End**

Sorry, I'm so sorry! I needed to write angst, I missed it. I swear I'll try to write something sweet about tonight's episode (I think we'll all need sweet, after what I read...)


	5. Let's not listen to them

**Summary** : _Couldn't bring myself to continue tonight's episode. So, I just wrote this. Continuation-without-being-a-continuation from S12E03.  
_ **Word Count** : _808  
_ **Disclaimer** : _I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters._

* * *

It was always a weird thing, their relationship. They were happy, of course. But sometimes they were tired of all the comments from their friends. It's not like Howard and Bernadette have that much in common, and how can Raj talk about their relationship? He doesn't even have one, at least not one that he conquered by himself.

Sheldon and Amy have more in common, sure, but still... it's Sheldon and Amy. Both weirdos, but they are cute together. No matter how much sometimes people want to strangle them.

They don't enjoy the comments, and it doesn't get better when Raj starts talking about how they don't know that much about each other. They know things about each other, like what shampoo the other prefers, or how they like their coffee in the morning.

Now, vacation destination? Why would he want to know that? They never spoke about it, it's nothing that seems to appear in a conversation out of nowhere. Besides, their first honeymoon was in San Francisco with Sheldon where they had no privacy whatsoever and everything was planned by the minute. They didn't get a second honeymoon, and their vacation moments appeared to always be cut short or have Sheldon tag along.

But they knew each other well enough.

They were Leonard and Penny. That couple that fought a lot but loved each other to a fault. That couple that was weird, but around their friends it would be weird not to be weird. They all were.

But their friends had no idea of what happened behind closed doors. They don't know how fun it was to dress up in their Harry Potter costumes, Leonard as Hufflepuff and Penny as Slytherin. They used the capes as they watched the movies, cuddling at the couch smiling. What it was like to laugh so hard at something they saw at their phones that water comes out of one of their noses, causing even more laughter.

They don't know about the nerf guns, carefully put away after it hit one of them in the eye – well, almost did, if Leonard didn't wear glasses. They had so much fun using that nerf gun around the apartment, no matter the moment. Sometimes they come back, and they both use eye protector.

Or that game of tag, one they are still playing, that broke a lamp once because the game ended in the couch. That was a beloved game, one that always began with them locking the door to make sure no one entered it.

Sure, they could maybe not know the others favorite vacation destination. But that didn't mean they didn't know the other. They knew what the other loved to eat when they were upset – Penny always loved to eat cookies made by her husband, Leonard loved hot chocolate.

Were their friends there on those days have they just entered their car and went wherever they wanted, sometimes just driving around while listening and singing – very off key – to the song on the radio? Or when their song comes on the radio as they are cleaning the apartment and they just start dancing and end up laughing so hard that Leonard needs his inhaler? Or that one time where Leonard was so tired he fell asleep in the middle of the afternoon and Penny's arm became numb because Leonard was on top of it? Are they there when neither of them feels their arm but don't want to move since the other sounded tired and seemed comfortable? They weren't.

They're there to tell them they shouldn't be together, that they don't belong together. That they're making a mistake.

They are not there on the happy moments, their alone times when they are happy and alone enjoying each others company.

They hear their arguments, not their jokes. They see the things they don't know, don't realize how much they actually do know. They don't see their friendship, the one they built over the years.

They forget that if it wasn't for their relationship, Howard and Bernadette would probably not be together. And no one really knows if Howard and Raj would put Sheldon in that dating website if Howard didn't actually know Bernadette.

Because the old Howard, no matter how much he cared for his friends, wouldn't probably do that. Bernadette changed him.

But they don't remember that. But they ask how they are still together, why they got married.

They probably say those things behind their back too, but somehow, Leonard and Penny don't care. Because as long as they are together, they can go through anything. And Leonard as enough experience of people talking behind his back to know what to do. Ignore. Better than Penny's idea of throwing them in the elevator shaft. Psychopathic ideas aside, they are okay with being together. Even if their friends aren't.

* * *

 **The End**

I didn't enjoy this episode that much, although I liked the ending. The Batmobile thing was sweet, and their interactions were too. Amy and Penny's scene brought me back memories of creepy and clingy Amy, which I missed. There weren't many Shamy moments, I appreciated that. I mean, I like them, but not that much.

Raj and Anu... I have mixed feelings about it, need more scenes to talk about it. Overall, nice episode, even though I didn't enjoy it that much.

So... hopefully, the next episodes have better Lenny scenes, because I really miss them... it's like the writers don't know how to write married couples!


	6. I won't forget

**Summary:** _Raj tells them about how he categorized the guys._  
 **Word Count** : _1502_  
 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters._

* * *

"Come on, I'm the one everyone forgets about! And eventually, you'll forget about me. Everyone else apparently does!" He reminds her, after once more being reminded by Raj about how he forgot about him when telling Stuart about who the guys were. _'Sheldon's the smart one, Howard's the funny one, and apparently, I'm the ladies' man.' 'Which one is Leonard' 'Oh yeah, right, I guess Leonard is the forgettable one.'_

"Leonard..." She sighs, getting up from her chair to move next to him. Penny tentatively puts her hand on his shoulder, but he flinches and moves away from her. They share a look, a quick glance. She can see he's scared, of what she doesn't know.

"I need to... I need to get some air." He turns around and leaves, pretending not to hear his wife's pleas for him to come back.

Penny stares at the door he just left from, thinking that maybe she should go after him. But she didn't want him to be upset with her, he needed space. She was scared of how much space he would end up wanting, she was scared.

Sighing, she starts to clean up their apartment, taking the plates away from the coffee table, cleaning them up. She took her sweet time until she got a text. Hoping it was Leonard, she raced to it.

 **Bernadette** : _We're all here waiting for you guys!_

Penny sighs, mad at them for making Leonard feel the way he was, now they were all probably there just like nothing happened while Leonard was alone somewhere. She should have gone after him. Unfortunately, this wasn't a live and learn situation. Even though she could learn something from this, she should've just gone with her gut and go after him.

 **Penny** : _So? What about it?_

A few seconds later, she gets an answer.

 **Bernadette** : _Come over here._

Penny decides not to answer. Instead, she takes her things and goes to Howard and Bernadette's house, whilst trying to get a hold of her husband. But he wasn't answering her calls and she was getting worried. She wasn't finding him on the street, his car wasn't in his usual parking spot, and he wasn't at the university – she had gone there to see.

More scared than before, she goes back to her original plan and goes to her friends' house.

Parking her car there, she takes a deep breath.

She doesn't even knock. Penny just opens the door, mad at herself and the whole world. She didn't know where her husband was, and he was scared and alone. _What if he's hurt?_ She kept thinking.

"Hey! You're here." Bernadette happily says, making the whole gang turn to her. "Where's Leonard? Is he parking or something?"

Penny starts fidgeting with her car keys, with a stupid keychain Leonard got her.

"Actually, I don't know where he is." She takes another deep breath and waits for their questions.

"Did you guys fight or something?" "You finally got a divorce?" "He got so scared of you that he ran?"

Those were the immediate questions. Penny, before scared for her husband's whereabouts and well-being, was now pissed at them.

"No! He was mad at you all." Penny feels tears ready to spill out of her eyes, but she doesn't care.

"Why?" Raj asks.

"Because of what you keep saying. All of you, actually, but what you kept repeating today at dinner."

"What, that he was the forgettable one?" Penny angrily nods. "It was just a joke."

"Yeah, well, it might have been a joke, but he's getting tired of them. And so am I. You guys have no idea of how messed up he's been. And today, he just left. He sucked it up all through dinner, and as if once wasn't enough, you kept repeating it. Look, make fun of our relationship all you want. He and I do whatever we want, and I like to think that he knows how much I love him and that I'm not leaving him. But you don't say things like that to him, okay? Are we clear? Cause, I don't want to lose him, and I won't forget about him. No matter what he thinks." She breaks down at the last sentence, the weight of everything they had all said about them crashing down all at once.

Bernadette puts a comforting hand on her shoulder, smiling as she does so. Howard looks down, now scared for his friend. Sheldon looks at Amy, his actions all coming to his head, making him feel bad. Amy gives him a smile and holds his hand.

Raj, on the other hand, doesn't feel bad.

"Screw this, okay? He gets to make fun of me but I don't! No! I'm sorry that you don't know where he is, but that was his choice. Not mine."

Penny gets angry, but instead of yelling, she just smiles.

"I know. That's why I sincerely hope that you never get to see the one you love so scared that he flinches when you try to touch him because he's scared it might be the last time. I hope you don't get to see people he thought were his friends saying those things. And last time I checked, Leonard doesn't may things as mean as you do. So screw you." With that, Penny leaves. And this time, she's the one ignoring everyone that calls her name.

* * *

She found him at the marina, watching the boats float. It was the place he loved to go the most since it relaxed him for some reason. Penny wondered why she just didn't go there in the first place.

"Hey." She says, making her presence known.

Without moving, or looking at her, he makes sure he heard her. "Hey."

She sees his legs moving without even hitting the ground, something he always said he loved about being small – with the right chair he could do that. That was why that was his favorite bench at the marina.

"I spoke to them." She seems him tense up after that. "Raj fought back, but I honestly don't care. I think everyone else started to think about it, though. That's good." She doesn't sit next to him, even though there's room for the both of them. She keeps her hands in her pockets, kept staring at him. She sighs when he doesn't move or talks.

"What?" He finally wakes up from his reverie. "Why are you sighing?"

"Leonard..." She doesn't know what to say.

"Look, I'm sorry I ran. I... I'm scared." He admits as if she didn't know.

"I know. It'll be fine, Leonard."

"You don't know that! I just don't want to end up like my parents, okay? They didn't love each other at the end. Even though I'm not sure they ever did."

"You are _not_ your parents, okay?" Penny finally sits next to him and smiles when he grabs her hand.

"What if I am?" He seems even more scared now as if there's an actual monster on the closet.

She doesn't know what to answer, so she simply puts her head in his shoulder. They stay like that for a while, just enjoying each other's presence and watching the boats. Eventually, Penny moves.

"Look, I don't know what the future holds. But I know that you will not be like them. You will love this kid no matter what, okay? So what if it wasn't planned or anything? I know you'll be a great dad."

"That came out of nowhere, didn't it?" He laughs slightly, feeling a bit better now.

"Kinda." She makes a funny face and smiles, a smile with her whole face. He makes the same thing, and she rests her head on his shoulder once again, thinking of what the future would hold.

"I won't forget about you. I promise." She whispered that very same night to her sleeping husband. And she meant it.

* * *

 **Five years later**

Four-year-old Christopher Hofstadter is running around the house chasing his cousins Halley and Michael as the grown-ups talk.

Everyone is okay with each other now, even though it took some talking. They decided not to make certain jokes, there was even a Jokes Agreement written – and no matter how much they tried, they couldn't find a better title for it.

Raj shows up at the Rostenkowski-Wolowitz residence a little later, but for a good reason.

"I'm thinking of asking Amanda to marry me." He smiles, but a scared one. Amanda was a girl he had met two years ago, in a coffee shop. He told them, at the time, that maybe he would be lucky and it would be like the Shamy's.

"Really? When are you asking?" Howard asked, genuinely happy for his best friend.

"I don't know yet. But I'll do it. I think it's time." Raj answer, now with an actual smile.

"I'm sure she'll say yes," Leonard reassures him.

Yeah, everything was going to be okay with the Cooper-Fowler-Koothrapalli-Rostenkowski-Wolowitz-Hofstadter clan.

* * *

 **The End**

Sorry for the time jump, I honestly just clicked a random number on the keyboard. I just wanted to make it a bit believable that Raj found a girl and at the same time didn't want to write much more.

Also, how bad was this? I had another idea for a sweet scene, but I honestly don't really know where to put it, so I just gave up. Hope you guys like this!


	7. Post-it and Inhalers

**Summary:** _Based on a post-it I read during S12E04. [Lunch with Penny]  
_ **Word Count:** _1420  
_ **Disclaimer:** _I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters. If I did, I would be signing the papers to make a spin-off with Leonard and Penny._

* * *

It was normal for them to leave post it's around the apartment. It was random things, from "Don't forget to take out the trash" to "I'm working late tonight".

The post-it was usually left on the fridge, sometimes on the others nightstand. Whenever it was just a reminder, on the computer.

That whole thing started years ago when Leonard forgot it was a day to have dinner at the Rostenkowski-Wolowitz residence instead of their own. He showed up thirty minutes late after Penny called him to ask where he was. She never let that go, and still makes her laugh.

Ever since that moment, post it was a part of their routine. They had a block of post-its on top of the fridge next to the cereal, one on their bedroom and two other on each of the desks. Sometimes it was just to inform one has left the apartment while the other was taking a bath.

Other times, like today, it was to remind where they were having lunch. It was a weekday, so it was supposed to be Leonard having lunch at the cafeteria with the guys and Penny having lunch with Amy or Bernadette. But since they haven't been together in a long time, due to work, friends and having dinner with Anu and Bernadette two days in a row. So they decided to have lunch together, so they would actually do something together with other than sleep and live together.

But Leonard is late, for some reason. And Penny is getting restless. She's a bit scared he forgot, something he has been doing for the last few weeks. But she did leave that post it to remind him that he was having lunch with her that day. So, where was he?

Penny decided against calling him since she didn't want to make him think she was impatient or checking up on him. And as soon as she sees him running towards the restaurant door, her face lights up. He remembered!

"Sorry, I'm late." He apologizes, sitting down at his chair while taking off his jacket. "I needed to get Tam and his son to the airport. I kind almost forgot if it wasn't for Tam to remind me I left my salad at the cafeteria." He chuckles slightly, and Penny hides her discomfort towards his words. He was forgetting too much lately.

"So?" She smiles, looking at his disheveled hair and his wrinkled clothes. He ran here, and his car was probably parked not very far. At least he didn't need his inhaler. "How was Tam?"

"Nice guy. He and Sheldon seemed to be okay now, they even shared numbers so they could keep in touch. What about Anu?"

Penny takes a deep breath. "I think Bernie and I might have ruined it for Raj." Leonard looked at her questioningly. "We said things that he did, with Cinnamon." Her husband half-smiles. "I hope we didn't screw up, but I have a feeling we did."

"Well, at least you had fun, right?" Penny nods. "Yeah, I kind of figured that out. Y'know, you coming home drunk and all?" He laughs now, giving up on trying to be quiet.

"I wasn't that drunk!" She complained, rolling her eyes. He was right, though. She and Bernie drank way too much in just two days. They should've invited Amy so that they didn't feel that drunk. They loved Amy, but she couldn't hold her booze, at all. Just like the little asthmatic nerd in front of her. She smiles at her own thoughts.

That was when the waiter arrived and they ordered their food. They made small talk as they waited for their food. They spoke about office gossip that Penny loved to share, and Leonard loved to hear. (He was turning a bit like Raj, but he didn't care. Penny was happy with giving him gossip). Leonard told her about his morning adventures with Sheldon since he drove him to work a few days that week.

Eventually, their food arrived. They didn't speak, the food way too good to do that. Finally, a noise is heard in their table – Leonard's phone. It was Sheldon that was calling him, to ask whether or not he had already dropped Tam of at the airport.

It took about five minutes for that conversation to end.

By the time it was over, Penny was looking at Leonard with a smile on her face.

"What?" Leonard asked.

"You are _so_ jealous of Tam, aren't you?"

"I'm not." Penny looks at him with a _seriously?_ face. "I'm not." This time, he laughs and Penny keeps her previous face. "Fine, just a little bit." She smiles as he draws a breath. "It's just that I've known him for years, and I never heard of Tam before. I mean, what other things we don't know about him?"

"Well, we don't know everything about the others, do we? I mean, there are things from our childhood that just appear out of thin air. That's when everyone finds out about it."

"Yeah, but he was Sheldon's best friend. Sheldon, who was an emotionless man until not long ago. And now we find out he actually had a friend. A _best_ friend, out of nowhere. I wonder that's all."

"I know me too. But we all come from different places, led different lives. We don't know everything about each other. But that's okay. It makes out lives more interesting, makes us find out about everyone and creates cool stories from time to time. Some aren't that interesting, others are. It's a part of life." She looks at him with a smile. "Come on, let's get out of here." She takes his hand and they leave the restaurant – after paying, of course.

They walk to the car and enter it. Leonard drops Penny off at her job and then drives to the university where he awaits an interrogation from Sheldon about Tam.

Whilst that happens, Penny goes to talk to Bernadette.

She finds her friend lying on her couch, the past couple of days taking a toll on her.

"Bernie?" She touches her friends' shoulder to make her pay attention.

"What? Don't talk. Please don't." If Penny wasn't with a small headache she would probably laugh at her friend. Instead, she sat down on the corner of the couch.

"I just came from having lunch with Leonard."

"Tell that to someone who cares." Penny looks at her offended. Bernadette notices this. "Sorry. What about it?"

"I think we've been a little mean to them when we talked to Anu. You know, when we said we married for love." Penny sighs. "I did marry for love. I love Leonard, I just don't like telling that to people. To be honest, I love that hhomunculusso much that I carry one of his stupid inhalers around in my purse just in case he ever needs one and forgets it. He's been forgetting things lately, and I'm terrified. I don't know what to do, Bernie."

Bernadette listens intently to her friend, now being as worried as she is. She does love her husband, and also worries about him. But just like Penny, she doesn't like to tell people that, unlike Amy. That woman would scream that she was married to Sheldon to everyone she found on the street.

"Talk to him about it. And I agree, we were mean to them."

"Thanks, Bernie." Penny interrupts, leaving the office.

* * *

It's a little later that same day, and Leonard arrives at his apartment. Once he opens the door, he finds his wife there, beaming at him. Leonard smiles back, wondering what she's up to.

Without saying a word, she takes his hand and makes him sit on the couch. She grabs two plates with food from the kitchen island and brings them to the couch. While she does that, Leonard just stares at her.

Finally, she presses play and Marvel's theme song starts rolling. He looks at her and laughs as the first scenes from the First Avengers appear on the screen.

They don't talk the entire time, they just sit there and watch the movie, enjoying each others company. Because even though she isn't able to show others how she feels about her own husband, she knows how to show him. And that's all she's going to do.

And the other conversation, you might wonder? Maybe she forgot about that!

* * *

 **The End**

I hope this was a good one! I was going to write a continuation from the episode, but I loved the arismommy idea so much and didn't want to repeat that, so I wrote this. But as I was writing, I realized it was still a bit similar. Oh well!

Anyway, everyone should totally read arismommy's story **Continuation of Season 12 Episodes: Lenny.** Honestly, I've only been watching the episodes to write my story and understand this one. I love this so much!

'till next week!


	8. Forgetting

**Summary** : _Continuation from the last chapter.  
_ **Word Count** : _1794  
_ **Disclaimer** : _I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters._

* * *

It still worried her that he was forgetting so much, but she was relieved to see that it was different now. He was probably getting better at remembering, or maybe it was like that because there weren't so many things he needed to remember nowadays. He went back to his routine from the past fifteen years, something he didn't even need to think off to do.

It was a Wednesday night, so Penny and Amy went to Bernadette's house while the guys went to the comic book store. Both Halley and Michael were asleep, but as always they needed to be quiet to make sure they didn't wake up – especially Halley since her cries were... unusual and exquisite. Michael's cries were normal, even though they were annoying if heard at five in the morning for more than five minutes. But still better than his sisters'.

The girls were sitting around the table, Bernadette in a comfy chair, similar to the one Leonard sat at the apartment 4A, while the other girls were sharing the couch.

There was wine on the table, but neither Penny nor Bernadette were drinking that much after the nights they had. Amy wasn't drinking that much either, even though her ride would be Leonard. They were talking about work, but eventually, the conversation went to their spouses, specifically Amy's husband.

"I don't know, it's weird. I mean, it's a weird feeling." Amy said.

"Why?" Bernadette asked, and reached for the bottle of wine and poured some in Amy's glass, as to make her talk more about it.

"I have no idea. It's just that, I thought it would feel different, somehow. I was told it wouldn't, but still. Now, after what three weeks of marriage, Sheldon doesn't wake up with a _good morning wife_ , anymore. Sometimes I even forget about it, until I look down and see the ring." She subconsciously looks down to the ring and smiles, something that doesn't go unnoticed by the other girls that look at each other and smile.

"It's normal, Amy. It's called a routine. Unless something changes, you get used to things." Penny tells her, and half smiles.

"I know…" Amy starts but is interrupted by the noise of the door opening and four men arriving.

They are talking about superheroes, as they always do when they arrive at that house on Wednesday nights. They are all carrying a bag from the comic book store and enthusiastically talking about the comic they purchased. Once they notice the girls looking at them, the guys stop their conversation and approach them, sitting next to their spouses on the couch – or, on Howard's case, on the chair. Raj sits on the other chair since there wasn't any more space for him.

"Did you guys enjoy your night?" Amy asks, and they all nod. "You're ready to go?" Amy directs this question to Sheldon, that nods and turns to Leonard.

Penny, Leonard, Sheldon, and Amy get up and say goodbye to the other three, then leave to the car where Leonard drives to the apartment building they all live in. Saying goodbye as they reach the fourth floor, both couples enter their own apartment.

* * *

 **Apartment 4A**

Leonard and Penny don't say a word as they change from their normal clothes to their pajamas. They sit down at the couch in the living room, cuddling without even looking at the other. Sighing, Penny chooses a show to watch, not really caring which one. She's comfortable in the position she's in, and she feels her husband's warmth all around her body and feels his breathing that sometimes moves her hair around her neck and tickles. She smiles whenever this happens, but doesn't move.

Penny falls asleep on the couch and wakes up in the same position. Her husband is still there, and she notices that she's still on the couch.

 _He must've fallen asleep here as well. Or else he would've taken me back to bed._ She thinks.

She smiles until she notices her neighbors in the kitchen island staring at her.

"What?" She then registers what's happening. "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"Breakfast?" Amy asks, at the same time as she raises her eyebrows and coffee mug.

"Yeah, okay. Why here?" She asks again.

"It's Thursday," Sheldon answers as if it's the most normal thing in the world. "What you should be asking, or better, what we should ask is why did you both sleep on the couch?"

"You guys should've knocked." Penny reminds them, ignoring Sheldon's question.

"We did," Amy explains, taking a sip from her coffee. "When you didn't answer we took our emergency keys and entered."

"You do know that an emergency key is for emergencies, right?"

"Do I need to remind you that you once used those keys to enter this apartment to steal some milk?" Sheldon points out, and once again Penny ignores him. She gets two mugs that she fills with coffee, and takes both to the couch.

She sets them on the coffee table and softly tries to wake up her husband, that immediately stirs and smiles when he realizes that it was his wife who woke him up. They share a morning kiss, too used to the others morning breath. Penny smiles after this sweet but short moment and hands him a coffee mug that he takes gladly.

They are both sitting on the couch as the other couple stands behind the kitchen island, looking at them as if they were crazy.

Well, at least Sheldon was. Amy was looking at them with a sweet smile, glad they were like this and not fighting.

Deciding to give them some privacy, she pushes her own husband away from that scene, even if he was reluctant. Leonard and Penny don't even seem to notice they were gone, too lost in their own world.

As soon as the couple finishes their breakfast, they head to the bedroom to change to their day.

Leonard tries to find his grey hoodie, and Penny is just sitting on the bed looking at her phone and occasionally glancing at her husband. Finally, she gives up and asks.

"What you doing?"

He looks at her. "Have you seen my grey hoodie?"

She looks at him as if he was going crazy. _Maybe he is_ , she thinks, but immediately puts that thought aside. "You're wearing it."

He looks down and opens his mouth in surprise. "I don't remember putting it on." Penny looks concerned at him, but he doesn't notice this as he resumes his morning, puts on a pair of pants, sneakers and finally leaves the room to brush his teeth.

He comes back in less than three minutes, without putting gel in his hair – which was very unusual.

"Hey, Leonard? You forgot to put on gel." She points out, and he just smiles.

"I didn't. I know you like it like this." It's her turn to smile, and he silently high-fives himself in his brain for that. He totally lied, he did forget. But he knew she was worried about it and didn't want to add more worry to her.

He has noticed this change in him for the last couple of weeks, suddenly forgetting things. But he wasn't just worried about that. The fact was that his own grandmother had had Alzheimer – eventually causing her passing. He was terrified of those thoughts, and unfortunately, those weren't the ones he forgot about. No, he forgot about lunches he set up himself, about what time he had to go to work.

He didn't say anything to anyone, but he had called a doctor and set up an appointment for that very same day – which he made sure to remember by setting up various alarms throughout the day.

Eventually, he left for work. After lunch, he left his lab and went to the hospital. He sat on the waiting room to get inside, and then he sat again to wait to go inside various other rooms to do exams. Blood tests, MRI's, things like that. It took almost all day, and as he was leaving the hospital he saw Penny there. Panicking, he ran out of the hospital as fast as he could.

When he arrived at his apartment after picking up Sheldon at the university, Penny was already inside. She looked at him and stormed to their bedroom, which made Leonard sigh knowing he was in trouble. Taking off his jacket and bag, he went after his wife.

The door was half closed, and Leonard carefully opened it. Inside, he found his wife sitting on the bed looking angrily at him. He doesn't even open his mouth.

"What were you doing at the hospital?" He opens his mouth, that immediately closes as she speaks again. "And don't you even dare to lie to me, mister!"

"I was running some tests." He tells the truth, knowing very well there's no point in lying.

"Tests? What tests?" She is now looking at him worried, once more, instead of angry.

"You were not the only one to notice that I was forgetting things. So, I went and set up an appointment. The doctor made me run some tests to see what was causing memory loss."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry." He says, sheepishly.

"Worry? Didn't. Want. Me. To. Worry." She says slowly, as the word sank. "All I've been doing for the past few weeks are worrying. And now you're telling me not to worry. Did he at least tell you what's wrong?"

He looks at her, knowing very well that she's terrified as the seconds go by and he's silent. But Penny says nothing, doesn't even move.

"Yeah, he has an idea why. Apparently, there's some medication that I've been taking that can cause this, but he wants me to come back tomorrow just to make sure. In the meantime, I can't take that."

Penny lets out a breath she had no idea she was holding. She thinks back to that same morning, the thought of her sleeping on her couch with her husband. She wonders if she'll be able to sleep on their bed if he was gone if whatever was causing him to forget was actually a disease without a cure that would eventually take him away from her. She can't even think of it without wanting to cry, and as soon as those thoughts pop into her head, tears appear in the corner of her eyes, and her husband's arms are already around her, his hand stroking her hair softly. He mumbles some sweet nothings in her ear, and she lets out another breath.

They stay that way for a long time, even though it feels like a moment.

* * *

 **The End**

After reading the other chapter, I also felt the need to continue the story and try my best to explain why Leonard was forgetful – I only wrote it like that to make Penny worried, it was just a filler, honestly.

I made some research on Alzheimer and similar diseases and some sites said that some medication can cause people to forget things. Since it's known that Leonard takes a lot of medication, I liked that option. Hope I didn't leave anything on the open this time – regarding Lenny.


	9. Maybe

**Word Count:** _1281  
_ **Summary** : _Continuation of S12E05.  
_ **Disclaimer** : _I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters._

* * *

The hustle and bustle of the city are heard on the otherwise quiet apartment. The lights are out so the only lights seen are the ones coming from the street, entering through the big window.

Two people are seen due to that small amount of light. They are holding each other, appearing to still be wearing the same outfit from that day instead of their attires for the night.

A few noises are heard from outside that apartment, and even though they weren't that loud, it was enough to wake both people.

Stirring, they look at each other and smile.

"Good morning." They both say at the same time, and both laugh. They share a kiss and get up, and as they do that, two more people enter their apartment.

"Why are you both wearing the same clothes from yesterday?" A tall man asks.

"We fell asleep on the couch." The blonde answers, with a still sleepy voice.

"Why?" Sheldon, the tall man, asks.

"We came home late from the planetarium," Leonard answers, and pours himself a cup of coffee, handing the pot to his wife, that does the same.

"Was it cool?" Amy asks, sitting down at the chairs by the kitchen island.

"Raj and Howard shared a moment, Bernadette put an image in my head that I can never take out but Leonard bought me a teddy bear so it ended up being fine," Penny says, smiling at the picture of her husband giving her a teddy bear with a cheesy quote, _Love you from the stars and back_. A teddy bear she will _not_ put on a box under her closet.

"Them sharing a moment is a bad thing?" Amy asked, as she saw her own husband getting a box of cereal and pouring it into a bowl, looking at his best friend with a pissed off face – since he was making his own breakfast, what a scandal! – while said best friend was smiling a bit smugly.

"It's not a bad thing, but when you see your own husband weep about it, that becomes a bit... weird. Plus, it was just a weird moment to have while making a presentation in a planetarium." Penny explained, now looking at Sheldon and then at Leonard and wondering what the heck went wrong in her life to actually be a part of that moment.

"What about Bernadette? What image did she plant in your brain?" By now Sheldon was, once again, trying to blow up Leonard's head with his mind, but failing as always. Leonard was now laughing, but quietly not to interrupt the girl's conversation.

Penny closed her eyes for a second and quickly opened them, immediately regretting closing them in the first place. One thing is roleplaying with your husband, other is hearing one of your best friends saying she roleplayed with her husband.

It was just weird.

Eventually, the conversation came to an end, and so did breakfast, and now the apartment went back to the quietness of before.

* * *

Penny and Leonard arrived at the apartment building at the same time so they climbed up the stairs together.

Leonard started to laugh a little bit once he remembered the fact that Penny went up and down the stairs just to see whether it was three or four flights of stairs. She immediately understood why he was laughing and slapped his arm, smiling too.

Once they got to the apartment, Amy and Sheldon were there. Whiteboards near them, markers on their hands, but fighting about super asymmetry. Leonard closes the door before Penny gets to see it.

"What's wrong?"

"Sheldon and Amy are fighting over super asymmetry again," Leonard responds, sighing.

"In our apartment." Leonard shrugs. "What should we do now?" Same answer. "Do you know any other answer?" Her husband just smiles and shrugs his shoulders once more, making her roll her eyes.

They decided to just walk around town while waiting to be able to go back to their own apartment – why they were there still not understood by either of them.

"It's like they don't have their own apartment." Penny insists, taking a full spoon from her ice cream.

They were both seated on a bench, Leonard with his legs crossed and an ice tea on his hand, Penny with one leg under her knee and with an ice cream cone.

"Well, maybe Sheldon feels safer in that apartment," Leonard comments and takes a sip from his ice tea without noticing his wife's legs both on the ground and she's looking at him. "What?" He asks once he sees her.

"You might be right. What if, since he and Amy were fighting he's just going back to his comfort zone?" Leonard keeps staring at her. "My point is, what will happen once we leave that apartment. Or he and Amy leave the building and go to another place. What will happen when they fight again. Will he come to us again? I love the guy but I can _not_ live with him again." She quiets down a little bit for a second and then looks back at her husband. "How _did_ you put up with him for so long?"

"Well, it was complicated but I had so many places to go to when he was annoying me, that it became more tolerable. Over the years it got better and better, especially when you and Amy appeared. Amy, especially her, was a blessing." He smiles, looking at his wife's confused look. "You made him realize that sometimes people that aren't the way we are can be friends, and Amy made sure that I could actually watch TV on their date night. Even if it was only for a couple of hours."

Penny smiles a bit and puts her hand on his knee, as to comfort him.

"Why did you stay?" She wondered out loud, quietly, almost scared.

Leonard turned completely to her and half-smiled. "As crazy as this may seem, living with Sheldon was the best thing I ever did. I met everyone, you know? No matter what I said when Sheldon went to Texas during Christmas, we probably wouldn't have even met if it wasn't for him. Sure, he is annoying but he is also one of the greatest people I ever met. We all ended up growing up because of each other, and right now we are totally not who we used to be. I don't know why I decided to stay, but I'm glad I did." He smiled and grabbed her hand. "Really glad."

She smiles and sniffles, trying to get her tears to herself. It wasn't that his speech was really emotional, but she was wondering what would've happened to her life if Leonard wasn't a part of it. She wouldn't know the difference since she wouldn't know what a life with that short man would be like – or who he was – but still, just thinking about it made her sad.

Penny was so close not to have met him.

Leonard notices her trying not to cry, and he was about to talk when his phone buzzed.

 **Amy** : _We're all waiting for you and Penny._

It was Friday night, so Stuart would stay with Halley and Michael so that Howard and Bernadette could have dinner "with grownups".

"We have to go. Dinner." Leonard tells Penny, showing her the text he received from Amy. Penny nods, and they both get up. "Hey." He makes her pay attention to him and raises her chin with his index finger. He hugs her, and her arms are immediately around him.

"I love you." He reassured.

"I love you, too." She said back, smiling through the tears.

* * *

 **The End**

I know I've made Penny way too emotional in the last couple of chapters, but I miss that part of her on the show. They make Leonard super emotional and Penny the complete opposite. I know she was never sentimental, but not almost to the point of emotionless – although I did like her on this episode. There were sweet moments between Leonard and Penny – that hair kiss! – so overall I liked it. I did, however, not enjoy Sheldon and Amy's part, I actually fast forward parts of them. Sorry...

I only remember that they were fighting, so I incorporated that on the story.

Not sure if next week I'll be able to post, I have three tests :( I'll do my best!


	10. Kids

**Word Count** : _143_  
 **Summary** : _A sweet Lenny drabble._  
 **Disclaimer** : _I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters._

* * *

Kids. Something I never thought of. It was just too much responsibility, something I'm not used to. I told my husband I didn't want kids, I just needed him to live. I was happy with my decision. Until _that_ day. I was actually not happy with the fact that I was pregnant. But now, I'm glad I didn't do anything against it.

As I lie on this couch, I can hear my son's giggles and my husband attempting to make animal noises. I want to be there with them but it just so fun to imagine how they are now. I imagine them both lying on the tiny bed, my son's head on my husband's chest, the book close to both of them.

Plus, it's hard to move around when you're eight months pregnant.

* * *

 **The End**

I needed to write something sweet that wasn't just a sort of continuation of the episodes. Here it is! And also, needed to pretend like a certain episode didn't happen ( ** _S1203_** ).


	11. Hoodies, Beating Hearts and other things

**Word Count:** _1022  
_ **Summary** : _Continuation+other scenes from S12E06. Slightly based on something I noticed on the episode.  
_ **Disclaimer** : _I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters._

* * *

It was something that happened a lot over the years. It was something comfortable, warm, and it smelled nice. Also, it made her a little sleepy if she was lying on the couch.

Whenever she was cold, it didn't matter whether one of her jackets was closer, she would just grab his. They were bigger than hers, she could put her hands inside the sleeves, the hood would cover her entire face – perfect when she wanted to sleep on the couch without shutting the lights off – and the smell. Oh God, that smell. It smelled like home, and in a way it was.

 _Home is where the heart_ after all.

And her home didn't exactly have an address. It had warm skin, a beating heart, and a beautiful soul. The kind of person you go to when you need to vent. Or when you're angry at people, so angry that you can hardly breathe. And you hide on the bathroom so that no one sees you, but he gets in there and doesn't say a word. You don't either, because he doesn't let you. And you are just held tightly against his chest, you feel his beating heart and realize that everything will be okay.

It was sort of that feeling she felt when used his hoodie. The difference being, she couldn't feel his heart.

But that was okay since he would get home eventually. Well, he would get into their apartment, she wasn't sure where his home was at. Maybe his home was her, maybe it belonged somewhere else. She wasn't sure. But at that point, she wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to know.

Yeah, she wanted to. But there's a time and place for everything. Now, she was supposed to figure out what she was wearing for Halloween.

She was thinking of something with a skirt, or just a simple dress and an excuse. But Leonard and she were using this party as a way for her to dress up, she needed something that wasn't an excuse.

Finally, after three entire minutes of looking through the costumes, she found a dress. It wasn't too short or too long, it was green and she feels a bit in love – not as much as she loved her husband, of course! – with the way the sleeves were. When she put the costume on, she twirled a little and the dress went with her. Immediately, she took it off and went to the register to buy it.

It was basically loved at first sight. That's how Leonard must have felt like! She smiled at the thought of him and ended up having to be called to actually purchase the costume because she spaced.

Once she got to the apartment, she rapidly took her costume to Sheldon's old room to hide it and got back to the living room.

She decided not to talk more about Halloween so that she didn't spill to her husband what she had planned for their _after party._

When she arrived home that day, she wasn't expecting her husband to be slightly mad at her for not remembering their first kiss. She did recall, she just didn't exactly like to remember one of those moments in her life where she wasn't with _him._ Those moments where she spent most of her days by herself in her tiny apartment, using her now best friends and husband, and dating stupid guys.

Those days were over and she didn't need – or want – them back. It was unnecessary.

But once the party started and the guest began to appear, the sort-of-but-not-really fight was almost forgotten.

That is, until the end, where he once again brought it up. But now, she was calmer, with a glass of alcohol in her system – but not drunk – and his sweet, tired, and big brown eyes were staring at her in such a way that she was honest about how she felt.

About how she didn't like to think of their actual first kiss as their first kiss. He understood, as he always does, and that made her fall in love with him even more.

And once Stuart was out the door, she made sure to make him know that.

 _(But what was also forgotten, was the hoodie! People that forget shouldn't try to narrate a story, they'll forget so many details they wanted to put in the story! Let's go back a little bit, shall we?)_

Let's see, oh! right. She started to feel cold as everyone started to leave and the conversations ended. Before starting to clean up she decided to go and put on a jacket. Once she arrived at the room, she saw two jackets. One was hers, a floral one she owned for a long time, maybe even before she and Leonard met. The other was his, a grey one he bought after she told him to. Laughing as she remembered his face when she put on the jacket and told him they were getting it. She recalls his face as he asked if that was for him to wear or for her. She didn't even answer, just rolled her eyes.

She decided that the grey one was her choice and immediately put it on. When she got to the living room, Leonard looked at her and smiled, but said nothing. She just shrugged her shoulders and started to clean.

 _(Now that this hoodie story is finished, let's continue with the rest, okay?)_

They were both panting, as they laid in bed. Penny put her head in her husband's chest and smiled.

A few moments went by – maybe more than a few – and Penny decided to talk.

"Nice party, huh?"

"Yeah. At least in this one, I'm not in bed alone." He smiled at her, to make sure he knew he wasn't saying anything about the conversation they previously had.

"And I'm not in bed without someone stupid." She smiled back at him, thinking of how lucky she was to have him in her life.

She didn't care which was their first kiss, as long as the one they just shared wasn't their last.

* * *

 **The End**

Okay, I loved writing this chapter. Honestly, I'm not 100% sure about the pause in the middle of the chapter, but I wanted to write a bit more about the hoodie part but didn't know where to write it. Then I remembered "I'm the narrator! I get to pause and go back." And so I did. Hope it wasn't weird.

Anyway, I loved this episode. Shamy wasn't too much, I loved Anu and Raj and Howardette were so good! And then that final scene with Sheldon and Bernie. I feel in love with their friendship once again.

Now, Penny's "Why I don't like to remember our actual first kiss" was amazing and made me happy. It wasn't a fight, it wasn't awkward for me to watch, it ended up being sweet. Penny locking the door and asking "Where were we?" and Leonard's little smile. Ugh!, I love them so much!


	12. Cold Hands

**Word Count:** _293  
_ **Summary** : _Don't want to study+miss writing=Story. Also, cold hands.  
_ **Disclaimer** : _I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters._

* * *

"My hands are cold," Penny complains, all day long.

Bernadette and Penny went to a farm to promote the restaurant they stopped working for a lot of years ago. They weren't forced to go, it was just because a friend asked as a favor, so there they were.

It was cold, not enough that if it rained it would snow, but enough to freeze hands, noses, and feet.

Bernadette was done with Penny's comments about being cold. She gave her friend a coffee to see if her hands would warm up, to no avail. They were cold a few seconds later, and not even the work was keeping her warm.

They spent twelve hours there, in the cold, standing. Once they got home, they both plump on their couch, each in their respective house.

Penny was finally warm, even though her hands were still cold as ice and her nose was still cool. She fell asleep in that couch, curled up in a little ball as if she was a cat. It was funny to see that, at least that's what her husband, Leonard, thought when he first opened the door to their apartment and saw her in the couch. He smiled as he carried her to their bedroom and she leaned into him, her head buried in the crook of his neck and her hands around it.

She immediately let go when he carefully dropped her in their bed, covering her with the blankets to make sure she wasn't cold. He changed clothes and laid down next to her, and Penny promptly used his chest as a pillow, curling up around him, using his warmth to warm herself.

And suddenly, her hands were no longer cold.

* * *

 **The End**

Sorry for the short story, I just wanted to write something short just to see if my hands would warm up (they're _freezing_!) but I guess I'll just make some warm chocolate milk and use the mug to warm my hands. :)


	13. S1207

**Word Count:** _815_  
 **Summary** : _After the events of S12E07_  
 **Disclaimer** : _I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters._

* * *

Penny arrived late that day since Howard and Raj stayed in that hot tub for a long time. Once she entered the apartment, her husband appeared to be happy, even though he had been stressed over his grant money. She smiled when he smiled at her, and Penny wondered why he wasn't freaking out with three papers in front of him. She finally asked.

"Made your decision yet?"

"Yes. I did." He smiled at himself over his decision, and he was clearly happy with himself.

"And… what did you decide?" Penny asked, sitting next to him on the couch.

"I gave the money to myself. That way, everyone gets mad at me, it doesn't seem like I'm taking sides and I get a brand new laser. It's a win-win." His smile hasn't left his face yet, and she's glad. He's really happy about this.

"Wait? You can do that?"

"Yes. I just don't know how to tell everyone tomorrow at work. But I'll figure something out." He shrugs his shoulders and suddenly remembers something. Grinning, he asks her. "How's Halley's playhouse. Comfy?"

Penny bit her lip – she was caught. "I-… How did you find out?"

"Raj texted me telling me that. Why didn't you say something, I could have driven you there."

"I went there to get away from you." She confessed and looks away slightly, embarrassed.

"I get it." He started to explain, but never sounding hurt. "I've been a little stressed lately. Sorry, but this was making me a bit nervous. I don't like when people get mad at me, you know?" Leonard looks at his wife and offers her a smile that she reciprocates.

"So, you're okay with it? I mean, I lied to you!" Penny stares at him like he was the one that did something wrong but then backs off.

"I know you did, but still… a little lie doesn't hurt anyone, plus I knew you lied."

"You knew?" He nodded at her question. "Uh. Cool." She then lies down on the couch and puts her head on his thigh, and he was about to press play when she continues to talk. "Already know what you're telling everyone tomorrow at the university?"

He grunts. "I don't know. Maybe I'll just tell the truth. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't choose, decided to get the money for myself, end of story. Papa's got a new laser." He laughs at himself as Penny rolls her eyes and smiles a little, and then presses play.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Penny parked her car the next day at a normal time, without stopping at Halley's playhouse. She was a grown woman, she could just go to her big person's house and drink wine with her husband. And that was exactly what she was going to do.

But when she was almost entering the building, she noticed that Leonard's car wasn't in the parking spaces. Finding that odd, she took her phone and started to text him as she climbed the stairs. She wasn't getting any response, and once she arrived at the apartment, she saw why.

She found her husband lying on the couch, snoring softly as he laid on his stomach. She came closer and kneeled down by his side, watching him sleep. He wakes up almost immediately, getting scared when he sees her but smiling when he realizes who it is.

"What are you doing here so early?" He asks, with a sleepy voice.

"Early? I'm actually home at a normal hour, which means it's almost dinner time. Where's your car?"

He sits up at the couch, and Penny sits next to him.

"At the university." He sighs and she looks at him concerned. "There were crows on top, and then Sheldon ran. Raj said he wouldn't drive me home because I didn't take his project and I was selfish, and I knew Howard was already home and I didn't want to bother him. Real selfish move right there." He points out and then continues. "So I walked home. Because my sleepy self forgot that there are Uber and taxis and other public transportation I could've taken. And then I fell asleep."

"Poor guy." She gives him a half-hug, and smiles. "You could've called me."

He gets up and stares at her. "Seriously?" Penny looks at him, questioning his words. "I didn't think of that!"

"Aww… Come on sweetie, let's get you to bed." She gets up and offers him a hand to help him up.

"Before dinner?" He asks, getting up with her help.

"Babe, right now, I think that if you ate dinner you would fall asleep and your face would fall on the food. And as hilarious as that would be, I won't let you do that." She laughs as she pictured his face full of food and he smirks.

* * *

 **The End**

I actually like this episode. We got a good Lenny scene, no Shamy, Sheldon wasn't there often and when he was I actually liked it – sorry, but that final scene when he ran! Loved it – and Bernie and Penny are so great. Love them. Oh!, Howard knowing about Bernadette being in the playhouse and then finding out that so was Penny! I stan one (1) smart boy that deserves better – I agree with Bernie. (Although I stan two (2) smart boys that deserve better – looking at you Leonard!)

I just didn't enjoy the whole "I'm being left out". Sorry Ames, but you don't have to be included all the time. Just, don't. My thoughts, sorry. Although, I liked her excitement. I'll give her that.


	14. Desk

**Summary** : _His desk suffered a lot of modifications over the years._  
 **Word Count:** _446_  
 **Disclaimer** : _I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters._

* * *

His desk had changed a lot over the years. As he began school, his desk was full of notes, books, pens, things he would need to do his work. He would always have a water bottle near him, a pair of warm socks and a lamp. It was all he needed.

He then moved out and went to college. His desk didn't change much, if it wasn't for the posters he hanged or the enormous pile of comic books on top of the desk. There weren't any pictures or any other kind of memorabilia.

Years later, he moves again, this time to 2311 North Los Robles Avenue, and his desk gets new stuff. His laptop, the one that before was used only in his bed because there was barely any space at the desk, was one of the new additions. He finally had a corkboard in front of his desk, so most papers he needed were there. He got drawers too, something he didn't usually have. There was candy in there, but only he – and later, Penny (just don't tell Leonard that she knows) – know about the secret gummies.

In the following years, pictures were the only thing that would change. In the beginning there were none, Sheldon wouldn't allow it. But later, as Penny moved in the building, pictures started to appear without him knowing.

Pictures of him and her, together. Of the entire gang, some with Halley and Michael. Some pictures would be on the fridge, but others were in between all of his notes and pens, losing their way in all the mess.

His favorites were the ones with his wife, for sure. All those that were taken in their wedding, at Shamy's wedding, even Howard and Bernadette's. There was one in Raj and Anu's wedding that he adored with all of his heart. The fireworks were seen behind them, the sky that didn't have color had stars, and their smiles were gigantic. It was truly an amazing picture, and it was in the middle of the board, and whenever Leonard was frustrated, he would just look at it and smile.

(Penny put it there for that exact reason. She would smile too when she entered the apartment, it was usually the first thing she saw.)

But Leonard's favorite thing to do in that desk wasn't working or seeing the pictures that were hung there. It was usually when his wife and he were on top of it, laughing as they remembered the bed they had broken when they were dating and hoping the same wouldn't happen to the desk.

A little while later, none of them was thinking about that.

* * *

 **The End**

I know, I know. Barely talks about Lenny and it isn't about the latest episode. I'm sorry. I tried, but honestly, I would write better about Anu and Raj than actually about Lenny. Didn't enjoy them in this episode. Jokes about their sex life just don't make me laugh or make me entertained.  
I did love Howard this episode, with Turnip. Shamy's storyline wasn't bed, I actually loved Sheldon with Amy's mom – it was fun and kind of sweet.

Raj and Anu are lovely. Seriously, I adore them. They talk to each other about how they feel, they are just… ugh! I honestly love them and wish for the writers not to screw this up. Also, this storyline should've started early so that they would appear more often. That's it. Those are my thoughts on the episode.


	15. Wedding and Ex-Girlfriends

**Word Count** : _615_  
 **Summary** : _Leonard and Penny go to India for Raj's wedding. How will they deal with Prya? [Story takes place the same day Raj invites them and doesn't go further than that.] [Set right after the opening scene of S12E08]  
_ **Disclaimer** _: I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters._

* * *

Leonard and Penny clean their apartment after their friends leave. They stay in silence while they clean, and since its Penny's turn to do the dishes, she takes the plates and starts to do that chore, as Leonard goes take the trash out.

When he comes back, Penny is already sitting on the couch, scrolling through her phone with the TV on as background noise. He sits next to her and steals the remote, and both continue silent. It's been this way ever since Amy asked a question to Raj during dinner, right after Anu left to the car with Howard and Bernadette.

" _Prya is going to the wedding right?"_

 _Everyone is the room gets quiet, and looks to Raj, then to Amy. Raj looks at Leonard and Penny and nods._

" _She's my sister."_

That led to them sitting on the couch silent, but with their head working a thousand an hour. Of course that Prya was going to be there. She was his family, after all. But she was also Leonard's ex-girlfriend, she cheated on him with her current husband – that was probably going to be there too – and Penny didn't exactly liked her. Ever.

"It's going to be okay." Penny says, breaking the silence. She waits until Leonard looks at her to continue. "You don't have feelings for her anymore. Right?" She could feel the jealousy creeping back, and she let it. It was her husband they were talking about, her husband with his ex-girlfriend. Of course she was jealous!

"I don't. But it's still going to be awkward." They are now both looking at each other, the TV sounds forgotten and the phone being put down on the coffee table.

"It's going to be awkward between his parents. They are not exactly in good terms." She joked, and he agreed. "But yeah." She sighed. "It's going to be awkward."

"I still want to go. Just maybe… we can ignore her?" He puts it as a question, but it sounded more as a plea. She smiled.

"I want to go to, but we can't just ignore her. Just a teeny tiny smile, maybe? It's always nice, and I know you don't like people to be mad at you."

He agreed, nodding. He sits back at the couch, looking at the TV, but she's still looking at him. He finally realizes this and looks at her.

"What is it?"

"I love you." Her smile is from ear to ear, and makes him immediately smile back at her.

"I…" She interrupts him by putting her finger in his lips.

"My turn to talk. I didn't like when you dated Prya." She takes a breath before continuing" I was super jealous, and that is one of the emotions I hate the most. Seriously, how do you do it?" He tried to speak, but her finger went back to his lips to shut him up. "I trust you when it comes to not kiss another woman. You made a promise years ago, and I believe that you'll keep it. And even though it's going to be awkward to see her again, it'll be good for me to remember how miserable I felt when you guys were dating. I won't take you for granted, Leonard. Well, I will, but I'll do my very best not to. I promise not to."

He smiles and says nothing. Instead, he kisses her.

"I love you, too." He finally responds, and after a quick smile, they both go back to their phones and their show, only thinking about that particular topic three months later when they fly to India and see their friend getting married. But that's a tale for another time.

* * *

 **The End**

I finally saw the episode again and remembered a time I wish I could forget: Leonard and Prya dating. It was not a couple I enjoyed seeing - ever! - And because of that, every time I decide to re-watch the show, I just don't see the episodes where she shows up. I love Sheldon for that, and Penny too (but she didn't like Prya for another reason).


	16. Crosswords

**Summary:** _"I guess I fell for the way he loved me, he loved me with such passion that I never questioned his love for me."  
_ **Word Count** : _1529  
_ **Disclaimer:** _I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters._

* * *

 **[** _First person POV_ **]**

"I remember not wanting to like him. There was a reason for that, of course. It wasn't because he wasn't "my type" or anything like that. I honestly have no idea of why I ever liked him, or better, why I ever loved him. But I did. I mean, I do." I sighed as I fidgeted with my hands, sometimes with the rings that still remained in my fingers. "I guess I fell for the way he loved me, he loved me with such passion that I never questioned his love for me."

"Loved?" The other person asked and starts to take notes. Or at least, writing things down, the person could have just easily been doing crossword puzzles. Oh!, how much he loved to do those...

"Do you think he still loves me?" I asked, maybe slightly scared of knowing the answer. He did, after all, promise to forever love me. That was so long ago, many moons ago, many fights ago.

"After everything I heard from you, he doesn't seem like someone that would ever stop loving you."

That person in front of me was right, unfortunately. As amazing as it was to think of how much he loved me, of how he would never stop doing so, I ruined him. He broke down, I made him leave, it wasn't his fault. And even before he left, he was long gone. His eyes, once full of love and hope for our relationship, for us, for me, were, when he left, bland from emotion, empty.

Empty as the glass of whiskey he would order every night at the bar. As empty as the bottle I found hidden under the bed. The one I confronted him about and he just uttered some words that I would wish he would take back and left. Left for good, not left for work, not left like the way he had before walking out on us.

Left as in I never saw him again.

And now, as I remember us curled up in our couch, smiling at each other, I can almost feel him breathing against my neck, the way it tickled and made me laugh. I think of us in his laboratory, how much fun we had in there. I remember how sweet he always was, how he was one of the few decent people I met. But then I remember how he was just before he left, how he wasn't present, around when I needed him.

I know I did that to him. And suddenly, when I hear a voice calling my name, I look up and all I want to do is be back into his arms. But I know I can't.

"Let's talk about the last time you saw him."

"It was when he left me when I showed him the bottle and..."

"We both know that's not true." I was interrupted by the person in front of me. The one person that made me not go crazy. And that person was right.

It hadn't been the last time.

I saw him later, about a year later. Maybe twelve moons ago. More or less. We locked eyes, said nothing, walked away. I saw him from across the street, and I couldn't take my eyes away from him. It was as if our eyes were magnets with different poles that are attracted to each other. I remember him teaching me that, and it stuck with me. I remember smiling brightly at the sight of him, he looked so handsome. But, he always did.

But then I saw _her_. My heart started to beat fast, of jealousy, of hatred for the woman that took my man's heart. I don't think I was surprised when I saw them together, only hurt. Yeah, that's the right word. I was hurt. Because he had promised me that he would always love me, and only me. But he was with someone else, which probably meant he didn't love me anymore.

I was hurt. Now, I'm just mad at myself for not crossing the street and say hello, see if he still owned his ring in his left hand like I still did. Mad at myself for not telling him I regretted how we left things.

"It was complicated. And I regret not talking to him after seeing him."

"Did you try?" The person asked and starts to write notes once again. I smile at the thought of crosswords, such an ordinary thing that held so much meaning to me.

"Try to talk to him?" The person nodded. "I did. I spent that same night staring at my phone with his number just there, but I didn't feel courage enough to click on his number and talk to him. I wanted to but I didn't know what to say. What do you say to a person after this?" I ask the wind, to the walls, to everything but the person in front of me. I didn't expect an answer, and I didn't get one.

"Do you still have his number?"

"No," I admitted it. "I deleted it from my phone to make sure I wouldn't have the tendency to call. I need to move on the same way he did."

"How do you know he moved on?"

The person asked, but I don't answer. I get flashbacks from the two of us in bed, me lying with my head on his chest, feeling him breathing, hearing his heartbeat. I remember our shared kisses like it was yesterday, but at the same time, I feel like I'm forgetting how his lips tasted. By the end I could only taste the bitter, burning alcohol he would consume. Not the taste I like to remember.

And maybe I don't want to remember. But I also don't want to forget.

"He's with another person. I saw them holding hands. He moved on." I admit, I never enjoyed jealousy. It's a gross emotion, it's not a nice one. But I can also admit having felt jealously more than once in my life. And the moment I saw them, I felt jealousy. I did.

"That doesn't mean-" A ringing is heard, meaning that an hour as passed. I should remember to stop staring into nothing from time to time, our conversations would be better.

"Please continue," I beg.

"See you next week Penny. Hour is up and I have other patients." She writes something down on her (probably crosswords...) notes and then looks up. "I'm sorry."

I sigh and get up, passing through the front desk to say goodbye to the receptionist like I always do. After she says goodbye to me, I leave to my car.

The drive home was a quiet one. The music was a calm one, and it was so low that I could barely hear it. I passed through all the places we used to walk past too, all the places we used to go with our hands interlocked. But I no longer cry with the memories, I only smile. Because, even though I caused his leaving, I still love him. I always will.

When I finally get home, I see a letter on the ground. It had my name, and I pick it up. I immediately see from who it is, recognizing the handwriting.

" _Penny,_

 _I love you, I always will. I promised that years ago, and I still haven't broken that promise. I never meant to do this to s but I just didn't know what to do anymore. I lost myself. I needed time to find myself again, so I left. I left so that you could have the life you always wanted. Have the things I could never give you. I left, and now I question if I want you back. I think I proved a million times that I don't deserve you back, not after everything I did. But I want you to now I haven't forgotten you. I hope you know that._

 _Love,_

 _Leonard_ "

I wasn't crying when I finished reading it. I was actually smiling, and I was relieved. Relieved that I wasn't the only one missing us. Us singing along to some song on the radio without a care in the world, the way our ridiculous voices made my ears burn a little and made me laugh so much my belly hurt and my eyes tear up.

I was relieved.

So, the next session I went to, I was better. I still missed him, nothing would ever change that. I don't think that another man would ever change my mind on whether or not I love Leonard, or would make me forget how much I love him. Because I always will. No matter how far away he is, or how far I am. And when, after three years, I saw you again, we weren't as miserable, we weren't as broken. And we could sit down and talk, talk about his new wife, his new son. And we spoke about my new job, my new apartment. We spoke about everything but us. Because there was nothing to talk about anymore. And that was okay.

Even if it wasn't.

* * *

 **The End**

Sorry for such a weird story, or angsty? Not sure. I had this story thought of as fluff, but after writing the first few lines, I changed my mind and did this mess. I actually like it, which is weird because I usually don't love my angst stories (even though I love writing them!?). I hate to break them up, I'm sorry, but I felt like I needed to write something about them not being together and without other characters from the show. Or have them back at the end.

So, until the new episode comes out, bye-bye! :)


	17. Worry is normal

**Word Count** : _777_  
 **Summary** : _This story is written out of my love for concerned Penny. Scene from S12E09._  
 **Disclaimer** : _I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters._

* * *

When Leonard showed up home by the end of his conversation with Sheldon and Amy, he took out his inhaler and put on a new cartridge for his inhaler, since the afternoon spent on the library doing "busy work" emptied his inhaler.

Penny immediately asked what he was doing, knowing very well that he had replaced it just the day before.

"I had to use it a lot today, when I was at the library." He told her that with such ease as if it was nothing, but she didn't think of it like that.

"Why?" She had been on her tablet while sitting on the couch, so she closed it and got up, waiting for him to answer.

"There was a lot of dust there." Leonard finished putting the cartridge and was now going to the fridge to get a water. "Want one?" He asked.

She ignored him. "Why did you stay?"

"Well, Sheldon and Amy asked me to go. So, I did. Raj was there, if something bad happened he would do something about it." He looks up as if he was thinking. "After freaking out about it, of course." He laughs, slightly.

She stares at him. "It's not funny. You are not supposed to be around dust or things that make you have attacks."

"I was just being a nice friend."

"Yeah, I'm sure that Sheldon would've sat in the library the entire afternoon doing your work." She sarcastically said, crossing her arms.

Leonard just takes a breath – and then continues. "I'm sorry, but what was I supposed to do?"

"Uh… I don't know. Ever heard the word _no_?" Her arms are still crossed, and she's biting her lip, only a bit not to be noticed.

But it was noticed by her husband that is instantly with his arms over her shoulders. "Yeah, I've heard that word before. I just don't like telling people no. I'm sorry."

She smiled. "Maybe I'm overreacting, okay? But I take this very seriously Leonard. I worry. You know, it's not exactly easy seeing the person you love not being able to breathe." He throws her a smile, but she just continues. "I have an inhaler in my purse just to make sure that if you run out of that little powder you can still breathe. Just, don't do this again. Please." Penny begs, and he smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"I promise not to make you freak out like that again. I'm sorry." He feels her arms going around his back and his smile grows a bit more.

"Can you also try and stop saying I'm sorry so many times?" She laughs a little, and he does too.

When they let go, Leonard asks.

"You really have an inhaler in your bag?"

"Yes." She admits. "Just in case." She then shrugs her shoulders, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Don't worry. I'm used to this. I've been using inhalers since a child. I know what I'm doing."

"Saying that won't make me feel better, Leonard. Was it hard? Growing up with that?"

"Kind of. I was always scared whenever I forgot my inhaler back at the house. I started having one at my locker, but then someone stole it."

"What?" Penny is not shocked. "They took your inhaler?"

"Yep. More than once, actually." He's looking at her the same way she looked at him when she said it wasn't a big deal that she had one of his inhalers in her bag.

"That's terrible!" But then she looks at the ground, ashamed. "I would've probably done the same though."

"Probably." He admits, and she glares at him. "But now you carry an inhaler around with you. It doesn't change the fact that you were a bully, but you aren't as bad as a lot of them are." She smiles at him.

"Want to watch a movie?" She asks him, plumping in the couch, with her husband immediately by her side. He nods, and she chooses the movie.

She doesn't watch it until the end, though. She ends up falling asleep curled up against her husband's chest, feeling his chest going up and down as he breaths and hearing his heartbeat. He smiles when her breathing shifts, and carefully took her to their bed. He smiles when he sees her bag on top of the bed. Leonard notices the inhaler – since the bag was wide open – and his smile grows bigger.

"You really do love me, don't ya?" He chuckles softly, pulling the comforter up and kissing her cheek. And in her sleep, Penny smiles.

* * *

 **The End**

I don't know what to say about this episode. Only that I loved Leonard and Raj at the library, Raj calling for Leonard all the time was so sweet – but this is a comedy, right? Maybe the writers forgot about that, because I didn't laugh.

Also, in the last scene, with Bernadette and Leonard's water bottle. Funny, I might've chuckled.

Other than that, I felt bad for Shamy, enjoyed Howardette, and missed Lenny. That was the episode. I went and saw The Good Place, and that was when I actually laughed – thank you TGP! It's because of episodes like this that I sometimes don't mind that the show is getting canceled. Which is sad…


	18. Last time she saw him

**Summary** : " _I didn't know that was going to be the last time I saw him."_  
 **Word Count** : _1272_  
 **Disclaimer** : _I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters._

* * *

 **[** _Penny's POV_ **]**

I didn't know that was going to be the last time I saw him. He just left to go to work. How was I supposed to know I was going to see him again?

I was still asleep when he left, work started later for me that day. I like to think he kissed my cheek before he left like he always does when I'm awake and he leaves. Actually, like he used to do. I'm still getting used to past tenses when talking about things he used to do.

It's weird that he isn't here with me anymore. Just... he just went to work one day, and never came back. Just like that.

The thing is, I want to see him again. Or go back to that morning and wake up. Have breakfast with him, say goodbye. Maybe even have him drive me to work so that I wouldn't have to live the next day without him. But whenever I think of that, I wonder if I could actually go to work, or let him go to work if he made it there safely. If I knew this that day, I would've asked him to stay with me that entire day, just the two of us, in bed, safe and warm in each other's embrace.

Instead of me here in this cold bed, and him... wherever people go after they die.

Mary Cooper, Sheldon's mother, she told me he was one of those people that went to heaven. Sheldon rolled his eyes, even though I could see that a part of him was thinking that his best friend was good enough to go to heaven. I remember Amy smiling, and so was Bernadette. Howard and Raj were sitting on the couch, now that I think about it. They were staring at the TV like they were sleeping. I guess we all have been sleeping since his passing. Numb, like we don't know what to do next. His death hit us all like a bullet, and we didn't have anywhere to take cover.

I know that if he was here, he would've told me that everything was going to be okay. My husband was like that. Even with my heart shattered on the ground and my mind a gigantic mess, he would calm the chaos down, he would've mended my heart. My husband was like that. I just wish he still was.

It's in moments like this one that I am both happy and sad with my decision not to have children. It would've been heartbreaking to raise a child that was half me and half him, knowing that the child wouldn't know its own father, that my husband wouldn't meet his own child. But it would be a way to continue with his legacy, never a substitute, just someone like him for me to hold and to love. Forever. Until death did us part.

But I didn't get a small child, with big brown eyes and asthma. Instead, I got a two-bedroom apartment full of memories, both happy and horrible. Because I can remember the two of us sitting on the couch and deciding to get married, but I can also remember me alone, sitting on his chair, breaking into little pieces after hearing what happened to him. Both happy and horrible memories, that's what I got.

That, and a grave.

I go there every day of my life, it's a way to talk to him about my day like I used to do before. I told him about Sheldon and Amy's child, they named him after my husband. I told him about Halley finally going to high school, how in so little time she grew up and became a high schooler. She has a boyfriend now, and Howard doesn't hate him. But did give him a talk about hurting her and he would hurt him back. Raj got a little girl too, Kyra. It's supposed to mean princess. She is really cute.

But all their happiness, even though it can make me happy for a moment, makes me miserable for a long time. Because they are happy with their partners and children, and I've been visiting a grave, pretending that I'm talking to the love of my life. I know I'm not, but I don't know how to move on. I don't know if I'll ever be able to. It's been... over ten years. And even after so long, I still get up in the morning and expect him to be next to me and tell me it was all a joke.  
I dream for the day that I get a knock on the door and it's him telling me he forgot his keys. I would hug him and kiss his lips and never let go. Never, ever again would I make the mistake of letting him go.

Little baby Leonard, Sheldon and Amy's child, he's a sweet toddler. He can walk and talk already, and he is just like his parents. So smart, and responsible. He knows who he was named after, he knows that my husband would've probably been his godfather. He points at pictures that my husband shows up and he is always quiet on the anniversary of his death. He is one of the few people that hugs me and tells me he's in a better place. Everyone else is probably still too upset to be able to talk. Even after so long.

Is it weird to imagine him getting older, getting a few grays and imagine myself laughing at him, asking if he's scared of being old? Because, I think of that, and I can almost hear him answering my question with a cheesy line _like only if you're not there to get old with me_. He would smile and I would kiss him. He would wrap his arms around me, I would do the same to him. And we would just stand in the middle of our bedroom, or the bathroom, the living room even, just holding each other until we were old.

That was the plan, after all. We were supposed to grow old together, we had so many plans. None involved children, I didn't want that. He did, but he said he only needed me to be happy. I regret not going further on the subject, I regret stopping after asking if he was sure. Of course, he said yes, of course, he was sure he just needed me. He had no idea of how having a child would be like. I can see it now, with baby Leonard, how amazing motherhood must be like. And being a parent with the one you love the most, that is probably one the most amazing things in the entire universe. Oh, how do I wish to turn back time and have those three amazing kids that Raj talked about.

At least I wouldn't come back to an empty apartment every night. Well, it's not empty. It's full of what if's, memories and mementos. And his soul. That never left the apartment. The same way he never left my heart or anyone's heart for that matter. Not even from those that never had the opportunity to meet him.

I think I finally know what I would tell him if I could see him one last time. I would tell him that I loved him, I would tell him sorry for everything I deprived him of and that everyone cared. So much. Because even after more than ten years, everyone is still mourning him. And I don't think any of us will ever stop doing that.

* * *

 **The End**

Another angsty story. I read a certain line in a movie (don't remember which one) and it made me think of this story. I tried to think of a better timeline, of when he really died, but I preferred to put over ten years. It's easier for me when writing not to have a timeline. Makes everything easier.

Anyway, I'll try my best to not kill either of them in the next chapter, and actually having a sweet story. I'll do my best, but I won't promise anything! :)


	19. Rain

**Summary:** _Rain makes her happy. And if she's happy, he's happy._ **  
Word Count** : _1096  
_ **Disclaimer:** _I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters._

* * *

She always loved September rain. Well, maybe this is wrong. She still loves September rain. In fact, she adores rain. As soon as the first drops start to fall, she is one of the few people in the room to smile. Her, and me. But I don't care about the rain, to be honest. People could talk about how important rain is, with its agricultural purposes, to restore water that evaporated or for energy with dams and such. All I care about is her happiness. And she's happy with rain.

She likes to run as the rains falls, jumping in the puddles and looking at me as our hairs start to drip. We don't look for shelter, like everyone else. We don't get under umbrellas or enter a car. Instead, we run, we laugh, we jump. We dance in the rain, our cold skin touching and almost causing sparkles. Everyone thinks we're crazy, but I know we're just happy.

As it rains, the city is a peaceful place for the both of us. We think of nothing but of each other, and we don't care about mundane things. Work isn't important anymore, we don't think of our phones or if someone is calling. We are happy under the rain.

And it's also under the rain that we share the sweetest kisses. Under such gloom, our kisses bright up the day. I never enjoyed rain as a kid, to be honest. I despised it, with every fiber of my being. But now, I love it. I almost wish that every day was a rainy day. Because that way, she would always be smiling. And I love her smile.

I love her so much.

I really do.

It's also nice when it's raining and we are indoors. Because we watch the rain fall from the big window in the living room while we're under the covers, warm and comfortable, against each other. The TV is off, and the only thing heard is the fridge and the rain. Sometimes I hear my neighbors dropping things or talking, but I mostly hear the rain. I disconnect so much from the rest of the world that I sometimes wonder if she's still there with me or don't even notice the rain stopping. But she doesn't move when this happens, knowing very well that I'll be scared of that sudden move. Seems like my childhood left its scars, and she knows how to deal with them. The same way that I know how to deal with hers.

We might get mocked for our weird relationship, but we know each other well enough by now. Some people don't have what we do.

Sometimes she holds my hand in her sleep when it starts to rain. I remember once, I woke up and left our bed. I don't remember why, maybe went to the bathroom or to the kitchen. Doesn't matter. When I came back, the rain started to fall. As soon as my head hit the pillow, her hand connected with mine. She smiled, and I recall wondering whether that smile was from holding my hand, or because of the rain. I never asked, and I don't think she'll know how to answer.

The rain has a special meaning to me, now. It reminds me of her, even when I'm not with her. Whenever it's raining and we're not together, it makes me miserable to think she's alone, without me there to dance with her, jump in puddles or cuddle on the couch and disconnect from the outside world. But I guess that this we have won't last forever, and one of us will have to figure out how to enjoy the rain without the others smile, touch or the feeling of the others breathing against the neck. She says it makes her giggle because it tickles, and I laugh. And remind her that her hair also tickles. And doesn't always taste that good. She playfully slapped my arm the first time I said that.

The girl in front of me also enjoys the rain. Jumping in puddles is her favorite hobby, and her laughing is my favorite thing in the world. Tied to her mother's. My girls' happiness is everything to me, and when they're laughing, it usually means they're happy.

She's giggling as her mother tells her a bed time story, and the rain is falling slowly outside, leaving drops on the window. The city lights are seen too, shining bright, contrasting with the black sky.

I'm leaning against the door frame, in a place where I see them but I'm not seen by them. I now hear them both giggling. I chuckle when I hear a certain part of the story, and the voices and giggles stop.

"Daddy?" My sweet daughter calls out, and I don't move. I'm not supposed to be eavesdropping. "Come and join us!" She's excited when I enter the room, and my wife smiles at the both of us. Her snuggle-bunnies. Although I keep being shorty. I now just smile at that.

The rain is stronger now, and I just know that tomorrow my little bug – my daughter, I sometimes also call her love bug, but I don't know why… - is going to wake me up wanting to go jump on puddles. Where did she get so much energy!?

But now, at nine pm, her little eyes are closing as the story ends, and I get reminded of how lucky I am. Not that I need a reminder, though. I always remember of just how lucky I am that I got her and her mom. She's so peaceful when she's like that.

We leave her room, putting a giant bear behind the door so that it doesn't close all the way. She always sleeps with the door slightly open.

My wife and I go to the living room and do just like we used to. We cuddle on the couch, listening to the rain outside. But this time, I don't disconnect. Instead, I spend the entire time smiling. In just a couple of weeks, I'm hoping to be having, not my wife, but my son in my arms. Well, and my wife. And my daughter. But mostly my son, to be honest! I want to meet him, even though I don't really want to spend sleepless nights. But if they are like the ones I spent with his sister, there won't be many. We'll just have to wait and see. And in the meantime, we listen to the rain. Warm and comfortable, holding each other.

* * *

 **The End**

It was raining today, so I had a thought. Why study when you can watch the drops falling on the window or watch the trees moving with the wind. I hope it was a nice story, I actually enjoyed writing this (why write if you don't enjoy?).

Anyway, I thought I was only going to write something after watching this week's episode, but I found out there's no episode this week! So, here it is. Hope you like it.

 _A little Lenny in the midst of Shamy._


	20. You're the reason

**Word Count** : _964_  
 **Summary** : " _It's just that, maybe the reason for me to come here was to become an actress, but that wasn't why I stayed. I realized that I was looking for something else, after a while_ "  
 **Disclaimer** : _I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters._

* * *

She left her home in Nebraska to follow her dream of becoming an actress but wasn't that successful. She worked in the Cheesecake Factory to see if maybe she could have a better life, even if it wasn't with acting. And when she left, Bernadette got her a job that paid a lot more than she ever dreamed to receive.

Work was important to her. It made her feel independent. Even if most of her salary was used to pay for past mistakes, she could easily live without her husband. And that was something that a lot of people reminded her of. She no longer needs to be with him, since she could pay rent and food and whatever else she wanted without his money. And that was true.

But was money the most important thing in the world? Could she be able to live her life without that constant company, without a warm bed or that person that made such amazing coffee in the morning? Better than anyone else she had ever met? And that is without mentioning the fact that he was, without any doubt, one of the greatest and sweetest people she had ever met. Undoubtedly.

Other thing people liked to remember her of, was that she didn't pursue her dream of acting. But, did she still wanted that? Travel the world, move around so often that she couldn't call a place home?

Because that apartment became her home. She lived there for most of her adult life, for over a decade. She had so many memories there, especially in that hallway. Her life changed so much in that place, her insecurities and commitment issues changed in that hallway, all thanks to that one person that everyone puts down and thinks that she could do better than him? Maybe he could do better than her. He deserves the world, and she knows it. He doesn't know it, but he does deserve the world.

And one day, when the opportunity comes for her to act again, make her oldest dream come true, she's happy. For a little while. But then, she's reminded that she wouldn't be able to call a place home, that her home wouldn't come with her everywhere. And no, that home isn't a place.

"Why don't you want to act again? That was the whole reason for you to come here to California in the first place!" He tells her, the moment he found out. He wasn't exactly thrilled, but he was right, it was the reason for her arrival in California.

"I just don't feel like it, okay? Drop it, Leonard. Please." She asks him, and he is immediately concerned. Because that's exactly how he is.

"Is everything okay?" They are both sitting on the couch, and he puts his hand on her shoulder, and she turns to him.

"Yeah, everything's fine." She bits her lip, and she takes his hands, making him believe something is, in fact, wrong. "It's just that, maybe the reason for me to come here was to become an actress, but that wasn't why I stayed. I realized that I was looking for something else, after a while."

He furrows his brow, wondering what that might be. "What was it that you were looking for?" He finally asks, after reaching no conclusion."

She smiles and hits his shoulder. "You, you idiot." He smiles, still with doubts, but she's laughing. "You're the reason why I stayed here. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have any reason to be here anymore. So, thanks for being here." She jumps into his embrace, a smile on her face, and a tear leaving her eyes. Penny closes them hard, trying not to show it to him.

He was caught by surprise with the hug, but he recovered quickly, and his arms were holding her tight, and stroking her hair. Leonard knew she was crying, he could feel the tears soaking his shirt, but said nothing.

And they stayed like that for a while, until she was ready to leave his arms. And when she finally leaves them, he gives her a small smile, that she returns almost immediately.

"Thank you, Leonard."

"You're welcome, Penny." He grabs her hand, and feels her cold ring against his warm hand, making him think of those days where they were so happy. "But I also need to thank you."

"Why? Did I make you stay here, or something?"

"No." He shakes his head. "But you did change us, for better. All of us. I don't think that Raj would talk to women if it hadn't been for you. Sheldon would be harder to deal with if you didn't make him realize that change, sometimes, is good. And Howard would be creepier than he was when he met Bernadette. And I know that both Amy and Bernadette helped Sheldon and Howard become less crazy and creepy, but you have a part on that too. I hope you know that." He added, making her feel slightly better.

Whether or not he was lying, she couldn't exactly tell. But she wanted to think he was telling the truth, that he wasn't just saying that to make her feel better.

It seemed as they both made an impact on everyone's life because if Leonard didn't show up in the apartment Sheldon was renting, he wouldn't have brought Howard and Raj into their lives. And Penny changed the guys to be better people, focused on more than video games and comic books, made them see there was more out there than that.

But they also changed each other, just like Stuart had said years before. And even if Penny didn't get what she wanted in the first place, she found something else. Or better, someone else.

* * *

 **The End  
**

A kind of sweet story, trying to make up for the next story... And the others that weren't as kind to my favorite TBBT couple. And also, I wrote and published two stories in one week. Actually, wrote three, I'll publish that one later. Next week maybe. It's angst, by the way!


	21. Love never dies

**Summary** : _It began the same day it ended.  
_ **Word Count:** _1102_  
 **Disclaimer** : _I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters._

* * *

It ended in cold, rainy September night, and she remembers that because the bed wasn't as warm as it had been on the previous nights. She also remembers that because it was the last time she saw him, and she could never forget that. She would never forget the last time she saw him, the same she would never forget the first time she saw him, and how awkward it had been. _She'll always remember saying hello, and saying goodbye. Both are hard to forget._

He remembers that cold September night for a different reason, and at the same time, the same reason. The bed felt lonely, unknown. It was normal to feel unknown, it was, after all, a bed he had never been in before. Hotel beds weren't comfortable anymore, he realized. Not without her. He also remembers the rainy day because the drops started to fall at the same time as their last conversation. Oh, what would he give to go back to that night, just before the rain started to fall! He'll always remember that last conversation, just as he'll always remember their first, they were both so naive. _He'll always remember their conversations, especially the first and the last. Both hard to forget._

It began the same day that it ended, a day they will both remember until the end of the world. Forever, and ever.

And she remembers everything, at least the important parts. Especially the ones that made her tear up from emotion. She tries to forget the bad parts, even though they strengthen the relationship. They weren't necessary anymore, they were over anyway.

There are things she tries to remember and fails to do so.

And that's the difference between them. She tries to remember, he tries to forget.

He tries to forget how her skin felt against his, how soft her hand was, how her hair shined with the sunlight. He tries to forget the most beautiful memories, like how her wedding dress was, or what she said in that ordinary day. But the thing was, no day was ordinary if she was in it. And that was what made everything so much harder. Because she was everything but ordinary.

And now, after three years, they see each other. Unexpectedly, they were both just crossing the street. The same street.

They crossed paths, and smiled at each other, both with their hearts jumping like crazy. They entered a coffee shop, decided to catch up. Their hearts weren't stable yet, and both of them knew that. They talked about everything, even about each other, making both wonder why communication was a reason for their separation. Both kept in touch after that even had dinner together and went to the movies. Just as friends, at first. But as the months passed they went back to being Leonard and Penny, instead of whatever they were before. They weren't friends, that wasn't how it worked.

Their first kiss was magical, sparks could almost be seen. At least they were felt by both of them, and they were happy with their decision. They decided not to tell anyone about it, instead just kept everything a secret. But secrets aren't a good thing for a new relationship, doesn't work with everyone. And eventually, everyone found out, gave their opinion. Of course that they were all against the relationship, but people change, right?

Unless they don't. Not as friends, not as a couple. Only as strangers that held someone's heart.

And that was what they became.

Strangers.

They didn't see each other for the next twenty years. Eventually, their paths crossed once again, for the wrong reasons.

She was the last person he had expected to see standing there. It had been two very long decades.

But when he saw her he didn't think. He didn't wonder. He ran to her embrace, as quick as he could. She heard his soft cries become a suffocated cry, and his arms were tight against her. She could almost feel comfortable, but she didn't. It wasn't this reunion she had in mind. Not in a day like that.

Not when he just lost his best friend. His brother. Not like this.

Everyone was quiet during the service, and no one said a word about the fact that they were holding hands. No one mentioned how Leonard was looking at her, or how Penny was looking at him. No one mentioned how they were so comfortable together after so long apart.

That same day, she drove him to a train station. He smiled and reminded her of when they drove there to see Sheldon. They had just become engaged and Sheldon ran off. How things changed!

She watched him go from afar, trying to maintain her cool. She watched his train go, realizing she made a huge mistake. She should've hugged him the last time, said she still loved him, maybe even kiss him to remember how it felt like. Her last kiss had still been with him, over twenty years ago.

And that was her last kiss ever.

It took them another three years to see each other. Well, for her to see him. He wasn't responding, his skin wasn't as warm as she remembered it to be, and his chest wasn't doing its thing. They said he had a peaceful death. He didn't feel a thing, he didn't suffer. And as everyone joined her mourning, all with grey hair and a wrinkled face, just as it had been three years prior to that moment, she cried. She cried for him, and for his best friend. She cried for her failed relationship, for her love that never truly died. She cried. And no one held her.

No one held her because they knew that the one that should be doing that wasn't between them anymore. And they finally realized: **they belonged together. They always did.**

And when she went to visit him, on his birthday, the day of their first official kiss, she smiles. She smiles because even though it was short, they had a good run. They loved each other more than a lot of other couples ever would, they respected each other. And she reminds him of that.

"I love you, Leonard. I always did." She starts to cry. A few tears at a time.

"I love you too, Penny. I always did, and always will." A voice is heard, and she turns to that sound. She smiles when she sees from who it came. He extends his hand. "Come."

She takes his hand, and they both smile. Together at last.

* * *

 **The End**

After writing this, I realized I write too many stories like this. They break up and then get back together in the end, or one of them dies. This time, they break up, get back together, break up once again, and then one of them dies.

I'll try and stop writing like this because even I am getting tired of them. I'm going to write something sweet next time. Okay? :)


	22. Better Days

**Word Count:** _1286_  
 **Summary** : _They love each other._  
 **Disclaimer** : _I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters._

* * *

The days are warmer, the lights are brighter, the world a bit happier. Maybe it was always like this, but I was too sad to notice. But now, with her hand clutched to mine as we walk down the street, the world seems a better place because she's in it.

Whenever I hear the crackling of the fireplace, I don't think of my childhood as I used to do. I don't think back at when my father was away and mother didn't care. Don't think back at how I was practically raised by a sister that is no longer a part of my life. It makes me think of my wife and kids, and how wonderful they are. Makes me smile, because my wife is usually telling some story around the fireplace, and our kids are giggling. Amazing sounds.

When my wife tells me she's going to cook, I laugh. I laugh because our kids make disgusted faces, knowing very well that every time my wife cooks they have to that food. That is until I come home, and I usually bring take-out. She only cooks when she absolutely has to, for example, when I work until late. Although, she makes amazing cakes when I told her that she had to pre-heat the oven. She didn't know that.

Unlike most people, I don't think of diseases or death when I go to the hospital. I think of my children, the day they were born. Or about my godson, when he was born. My godson, my best friend's son. He is an amazing, little baby, just a few months old. My daughter, the oldest of the three of them, she's already in her two digits. She's so proud of her ten years of age. I also remember the other children of our little group, not so little anymore. There's a total of seven children, but in a few months, there will be eight. We need to buy a bigger table to fit everyone!

Even though my wife can't cook, she makes breakfast. That's basically the one thing in the kitchen that she doesn't crew up. Actually, there are two things she doesn't screw up, but that's not an appropriate story for today. Before the children were born, back when we were still at our apartment, breakfast during the weekend would consist on a locked door and a messy kitchen, and it would be over when we wanted. There was no deadline, no timing, no neighbors barging in whenever they wanted. (They learned their lesson the hard way!). Now, since we have kids, there's no more dancing just the two of us, but it's still fun. Even cleaning up after is fun.

Whenever I go to buy a book for me or someone else, I always go through the baby names books. It makes me remember the book I got my wife and me when we couldn't decide on a book. There were so many to choose from, such amazing ones. We ended up going to every friend of ours, one of them even had two kids already – and somehow, they were the ones that least helped. The other told us to leave, and our other couple told us to have more children and put those names in them. That wasn't that easy since our second child was a boy and not a girl. We had to chose other names, it was a mess. The third time around, things were worst, because child number #1 and #2 wanted to help. There was a list three times bigger.

Our house has a different smell on Sunday. Every once in awhile, our family has a sleepy Sunday, consisting on staying inside in our pj's watching movies all day long. Homework is done the previous days, there can't be any tests the next week or anything else that should be prepared. And if there's none of the above to do, there's sleepy Sunday. My wife and I started that when we were still childless and continued with the tradition when our oldest was old enough to do it – so, probably the moment she was born. There are popcorn, juice and ice cream for the non-lactose intolerant – my wife and my oldest daughter. The rest of the family has chocolate cake when it's ice cream time.

I never enjoyed the beach until our oldest daughter was born. When Maya was born we took her to the beach so that she could have the water and the sand on her feet. After hearing her giggles and her running to me – she was already running at the time – calling for me to go to the water with her, I started to like it. I run with them, take them to the water, do everything with them. And I no longer only enjoy the sound of the ocean, I also enjoy being in the water with them.

My wife also packs a sandwich for all of us in the morning – seriously, she's the best, she's like a superwoman, super wife, super mom. (I gave her an apron with that written, she wears it all the time). There's always a note inside, usually, with a _have fun, I love_ you or _good luck, I love you_. There's always an I love you, even when we're mad at each other. We might be mad, doesn't mean we don't love each other. Especially since she makes my favorite sandwiches when we're mad, even when she's the one that is mad at me. I joke – when we're not mad – that I want to be angry more often since that makes her do me this sandwiches. She always slaps my arm when I say this.

My kids still get nightmares – they're still small, it's normal – so I and my wife usually share our bed with them. They climb to it like it's their own bed, sometimes they don't even wake us up. My middle child, Ryan, when he goes to the bathroom in the middle of the night comes to our bed instead of going to his. It's a habit, he only notices he's in the wrong bed in the morning. He gets so confused, it's adorable. My youngest, Lily, she's the only one that is actually considerate and tells us she had a nightmare and needs to be with us. I know she's usually scared when she shows up, but her face is so cute. They all are.

Since becoming parents, my wife and I don't know what it is like to go to bed after midnight. Or at eleven pm. We go to bed when our children go, so around 9:30. When there's a holiday, they go to bed later, and they are okay at that time. We're not. We usually start to close our eyes, begging to just go home and sleep. Luckily, we live next to each other, so we can basically walk home. When it's new years day, Penny and I are awoken by our friends or kids and we give each other a kiss, yell new year! and close our eyes again. January 1st is a night that I sleep on the couch next to my wife. It has been like this for the last decade.

Life changed since the first time I kissed her lips, since the first time we were both ready to say I love you, since the first time we walked down the street with our hands held together. But even though we have our fights, disagreements and don't always sleep in the same bed, we love each other, we respect each other, and we will do that until death do us part, as we promised over a decade ago.

* * *

 **The End**

Something sweet, like I said I would try. It feels weird not to break them up, or kill them. I wanted to write something with a family, but I didn't want to write a full day. So, bits and pieces of several days, and I even named the kids! I tried not to name them like someone else already did, so no Riley, Sophie, or Chris. I used Maya because she already is their child in other two stories and deserves to have both parents alive in at least one story, and the other two were random names that I found online and liked.

That's it for today! :)


	23. Across the Street

**Word Count** : _620_  
 **Summary** : _The best place in the world._  
 **Disclaimer** : _I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters._

* * *

I saw her from across the street, her blonde hair softly moving with the wind, almost still if you didn't pay attention. But I saw her intently, my eyes fixated on her as she walked. She walked with such spring in her step, so carefree, so happy. It was nice to see her like that, after the last few days.

I saw her again, that same day, entering a coffee shop. She was looking at her wallet, talking to someone next to her. I didn't enter the coffee shop, I stayed outside watching, not wanting to interrupt anything. Plus, there's something sweet about watching a person when they're not looking. Some might call this stalking, and I would be one of them in a normal situation. But this is no normal situation, and I'm well familiar with her. She knows I'm not a creep. At least I hope she does.

I saw her leaving the coffee shop holding a coffee and a donut, the person still next to her, talking excitedly about something. She's smiling, whilst trying to keep everything in her hands and putting her wallet in her purse. The person next to her keeps talking, but holds the donut and coffee, taking a big bite in the donut. She laughs but says nothing.

I saw them approaching their car, and I knew it came the time where I was going to lose them. But I kept my step the same way, I didn't walk faster or slower, I kept my pace. I didn't want to spook them, didn't want to break their little moment. Plus, didn't want to ruin my little moment, just me watching them.

I saw her opening the car, and the person was entering it. It came my time.

"Hey, Penny, Maya!" I called, and they immediately looked around, but it took one longer than the other.

"Daddy!" A little girl ran to me, ran into my arms as excitedly as she was talking to her. She hugs me tightly as if we didn't see each other for three months. Unfortunately, we didn't.

You see, I went to an expedition with a friend, my best friend. He used to be a roommate, now we just share a street – but no longer live in the same building or apartment, those days are over. Neither of them knew I was coming home today, they thought it would still last a week. I decided to surprise them, but they weren't home. I decided to go look for them and found them in the middle of the street.

And there we were. A little girl hugging me tightly, her mother looking at her with a gigantic smile in her face. Eventually, the car doors are closed, and her mother comes to us. I was on my knees, that would make me my daughter's height. And my wife was laughing at us, hugging each other in the middle of the street. I get up, and hugged my wife, still having my beautiful daughter in my arms, her legs around my waist. And with my wife hugging me, I found my place in the world once again. I was in peace.

I still am in peace, since they are both with me in the living room, laying in the floor of the living room that is filled with pillows and blankets, with popcorn and empty soda bottles. I should start cleaning up, but I don't want to wake them up or leave them. Three months was enough. I think we all agree.

So, before they wake up and life goes back to what it used to be, I continue to lay here, with my family. The best place in the world.

* * *

 **The End**

I made Sheldon go to the expedition with Leonard to make sure my angsty/sad story ideas didn't come to me and make me write something about jealous Penny. Didn't want that, I ̶w̶a̶n̶t̶e̶d̶ needed a sweet family story that involved Lenny and Maya. I just want Maya to be happy. She was one of my first OC's, I want to use her more often with Lenny. Expect that to happen!

 _ **~A͇ ͇s͇p͇e͇c͇i͇a͇l͇ ͇c͇h͇a͇p͇t͇e͇r͇,͇ ͇s͇i͇n͇c͇e͇ ͇t͇h͇e͇r͇e͇'͇s͇ ͇n͇o͇ ͇n͇e͇w͇ ͇e͇p͇i͇s͇o͇d͇e͇ ͇t͇h͇i͇s͇ ͇w͇e͇e͇k͇!~**_


	24. Alone at last

**Word Count:** _617_  
 **Summary** : _Slight improvement of my first TBBT story,_ _ **Penny's secret**_ _. But only a bit similar._  
 **Disclaimer** : _I_ _don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters._

* * *

Leonard didn't stop talking about his work for the entirety of their dinner. They were alone for dinner, the first time that entire week. It was Thursday, which meant Sheldon and Amy were out for their date night, and the rest of the group had things to do. At first, Penny was glad that they were alone, but after discovering – through Amy – the day that her husband had, she knew he was going to be quiet.

She was wrong. He was completely different from what she expected. He happily talked about his job, what he was doing, without even stopping to chew or breath. She was glad that he was happy, but she was also slightly worried that he was going to choke.

But, at the same time, Penny couldn't stop smiling. He was excited about something other than comic books, movies or _her_ job. Or her. His voice was so carefree at that point, and it was relaxing her. Relaxing her so much, that it eventually stopped. She looked at him.

"Sorry that I didn't stop talking."

She smiled and got up, sitting again but this time on his lap. Penny kissed him, just a little peck on the lips, making him immediately smile.

"Never apologize for talking about your work. I like it."

"How? You don't understand it."

"Well, that's true. I don't understand half the words you use or that there were so many theories." She was looking at the wall as she said that, and then looked back at him. He was looking at her as if she was going crazy. "But your smile when you talk about this things is so... amazing. I love you." She gave him another kiss and smiled as she pulled back, enjoying the little smile that her kiss provoked in him.

They rest their foreheads together after sharing that way-too-short kiss, their smiles never leaving their lips. The couple stayed like that for a couple of moments, just enjoying each other's presence and touch. But eventually, they hear two people on the other side of the door, and they try to open the door. Unfortunately for those two people – that happened to be their neighbors – the door was locked. So they knocked, something that they have to learn to do. If they wanted people to just barge in, there wouldn't be a door there!

"Leonard, Penny, open up!" They hear Amy shout, and both Leonard and Penny look at each other and say nothing.

They don't move a muscle as the people on the other side of the door call for them, even after hearing that they know they're home – they saw their cars outside.

It takes the other couple a few moments to leave, and Leonard and Penny only move after a couple of seconds of hearing the door closing.

They both sigh and Penny gets up from Leonard's lap, and the latter takes the opportunity to get up and take the plates to the kitchen island and do the dishes.

"I'm glad for the idea I had of closing that stupid door. Don't need another Thursday night of listening to them complaining about their date night. Or saying literally anything else. I just want to be with you, and without them." Penny says, going after her husband and hugging him around the waist, resting her head in his back. He stops what he's doing and turns around, but she never stops holding him. Her head is now resting on his chest, and his arms are around her.

There's another knock on the door.

"We can hear you!" Sheldon exclaims, but the couple inside is too much in their little world to hear – or care.

* * *

 **The End**

Since I was supposed to be studying, I decided to write something. So, I went to my oldest stories to get ideas. This was what came out of that sort of travel down memory lane. Hope everyone enjoys. Sorry for the Shamy appearance, I also enjoy putting things in my stories that I don't understand. Like, for example, why does no one ever knock on apartment 4A now? They just enter. Especially Shamy. One day, they'll catch Lenny doing things on that couch. Even if it is on fanfiction xD


	25. Early Bird

**Word Count:** _615_  
 **Summary** : _Penny was never an early bird.  
_ **Disclaimer** : _I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters._

* * *

Penny was never an early bird. She always hated to wake up early, but she loved to complain about it. Leonard, on the other hand, was never someone to bother to stay in bed, preferred to lie on the couch watching TV.

But that one day, they actually had things to do and they were already running late. Leonard was ready to go, Penny was still sleeping. At first, Leonard allowed his wife to stay a little longer in bed, she seemed so in peace. He made breakfast, put her clothes ready for her to dress, everything was ready for her to wake up. Everything was ready, but she wasn't.

He slowly entered their shared bed and looked at her peaceful face. Smiling at how cute his wife was, he started to give her some kisses, trying to wake her up.

She starts to smile too, even opened her eyes. That's when all hell broke loss.

"Come on, you got to get up." He mentioned, and she quickly turned to the other side. "Penny!" Leonard warned. "You have to get up. We're already late!"

"I need to sleep! Go alone." Her voice was barely audible under the blankets.

"I can't go alone, you promised to come with me. Raj needs our help."

"But I'm hibernating!"

Leonard laughed. "Penny, we're in the middle of Summer, it's almost hundred degrees outside. Plus, you're not an animal."

"I'm whatever I want to be." Her voice was now more understandable but was still the kind of sleepy voice people have in the morning. Leonard was now wondering how she wasn't smothering under the blankets with the heat.

"Yeah, you are. But you are not a bear, Penny." He couldn't help to laugh, but tried to make sure she didn't hear him do so.

She kept herself under the covers. He continued to talk.

"Just come out of bed Penny. I won't warn you again." He threatened.

Silence.

It took him a few seconds to climb out of bed, but as soon as he was next to her, he took her in his arms, _bridal style._

Penny kept yelling, threatning him and shouting for help. Eventually, even their floor neighbours came to see what was happening, but they quickly realized that it was only because Penny insisted in staying in bed even though it was after 10 AM.

"Put me down!" She kept screaming as her husband took her to the living room.

"Fine." He puts her down when they reach the kitchen, and when she locks eyes with him, she closes her hands hard trying to remain calm.

"I want to sleep." She tries to run to the bedroom again, but Leonard is quick to grab her hand and laugh.

"Eat breakfast, change clothes, let's help Raj with the sale."

Sighing, she quietly drinks her coffee and eats the pancakes Leonard made. As soon as she was ready, she changed clothes and then went to the living room where her husband was waiting for her. Together, and with their friends, they climbed down the stairs.

The drive to the place where the sale was going to take place was quiet. The radio was off, and the only people that sometimes spoke where in the backseat. The couple in the front were silent.

When they got to the event, Bernadette was the first to ask why Penny seemed upset. Leonard smiled as he looked at his wife's miserable and sleepy face.

"I didn't let her become a bear."

Everyone looked at him, wondering what he meant by that. And because everyone was looking at Leonard, no one saw the small smile that started to appear on Penny's lips, only him.

* * *

 **The End**

It's been hard for me to write long stories since the principle is a small one. And with stories like this, that are a bit sweet, I feel that if I write more than I'm "supposed to", the story will no longer be a good one. I rather write less and like the story, than write a lot and hate it.

Hope you all enjoy all of this sweet stories I've been writing! (I´ll be posting them on random days, and I'll try to write a continuation of the episodes - there's only one left this year, I think - between Friday and Saturday.)


	26. Cookies

**Word Count:** _174  
_ **Summary** : _Two kinds of parents.  
_ **Disclaimer** : _I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters._

* * *

There's some kind of homemade cookie sale on their daughter's school, so Leonard, being the supportive, attentive and caring parent, makes said cookies. Penny, also supportive, attentive and caring parent, watches her husband make cookies. But with second intentions.

While responsible parent that is making cookies is working on putting the cookies on a recipient to get them in the oven, he is also trying to make sure there's some cookie dough left to make cookies, since the other parent is busy trying to eat said dough, since it's really good.

And so, even after a long time trying to stop his wife from eating that, he still has to split his time between getting the cookies ready and taking care of his wife.

In the end, their daughter had cookies to take to school and sell, they all had cookies to eat, and Penny was in bed with a stomach ache.

The moral of the story, at least for Penny, was to always listen to what her husband said. He was usually correct.

* * *

 **The End**

I thought that everyone needed this. Don't know, at least I needed this. Just sharing it with the world. And now I want cookies. xD

 ** _(Also, this is a drabble. Or an almost drabble. That's why it's so short)_**


	27. Smart

**Word Count:** _703  
_ **Summary** _: Penny's thoughts in S12E10 during Sheldon's speech + after actions.  
_ **Disclaimer** _: I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters._

* * *

" _I know this was a scientific theory but to me it was more than that. It described the universe in a new and beautiful way. I want that to be the universe we live in, but I guess not."_

 _The universe_ _ **is**_ _beautiful,_ Penny thought, glancing at her husband.

There, in a tiny bathroom that used to belong to her, were three of her favorite people. There, in a tiny bathroom were her husband, her best friend and her borrowed brother. And in the middle of those three people, there she was. The one person that never wrote a scientific paper, the only one that wasn't a part of the scientific world. Yet, she had spent the last decade living across the hall – and later in the same apartment – to two brilliant scientist. One knew what he was capable of, never doubted himself, and never questioned whether or not what he was doing was wrong. The other, however, lived his life questioning his every move, didn't know how smart he was even when people told him And that was the guy she fell in love with.

And in that fraction of second, the time it took for her to glance at him and then back at her friends, she saw him. She saw the man with the biggest emotional endurance she had ever met. She saw the child that was raised by someone that didn't know what emotions were, the child that barely saw his father. She saw the boy that was bullied that turned into the man he was today. And she saw the man she loved.

But after that fraction of second, she looked back at Sheldon, and he continued his speech. And that moment where she saw _him_ was gone. He hadn't noticed her looking at him, and she was fine with that. But she saw him with his _**"**_ big boy suit _ **"**_ , and to smile. She had to smile as she remembered the suit he had back when they were just friends, back when they were far from dating, far from admitting how they felt about each other. Back when things were uncomplicated, when things were less intimate and sweet. A time she never wanted to go back to.

The ceremony was quickly over due to the small fire that occurred, where Amy and Leonard became part-time firefighters for a minute. And when that fire was over, Sheldon was a bit better, and they could all go back home.

Once they arrived there – which took only a couple of steps, really – they changed back to their normal, non-formal clothes and sat down to watch TV. They both decided to catch up on The Good Place, and so they did. They saw the last episode, cursed the hiatus, and after a while realized that cursing wasn't going to solve anything. January would be there in any moment.

Penny watched as her husband got up from the couch to do the dishes, and got up as well. She waited for him in the corridor and once he was next to her, they walked to their bedroom together. There, they changed to their pajamas, and laid down in bed.

"It was nice, the sort of funeral." Penny started.

"Yeah, it was. I think Sheldon might start to feel better now. Sheldon and Amy, of course." Leonard took out his glasses and set them on the night stand.

"I hope so." Penny smiled, and Leonard smiled back.

They both closed their eyes, but it took Penny longer to fall asleep than it took Leonard. Just after two AM, Penny sighed. She couldn't sleep.

Looking to her side, she smiled as her husband's chest expanded, smiled at his messy hair that fell in the pillow. She couldn't see his face, since he was with his back turned to her, but she could imagine his face, peaceful, innocent, and safe. There was no worries in his face, no problems. He was at peace.

"You're smart, Leonard. Never forget that." She reassured him, even though he was asleep. She then turned to the other side, and fell asleep.

 _Yes, the universe isn't perfect. The universe might not be beautiful. But it's theirs, and that should be enough._

* * *

 **The End**

This episode was… not that bad. I thought it was funny, but not enough to make me laugh. I don't know, I enjoyed Sheldon/Amy/Penny/Leonard friendship, I liked the "funeral". It didn't cause much impact (at least to me) the scene with Sheldon's dad, or even Sheldon from Young Sheldon, because I don't follow the show. I watched only a few episodes, not enough to really connect with the characters. I did like Lenny though, it wasn't that bad even though the episode wasn't about them.

Howardette was sweet, as usual. Howard at the end did make me smile, but I already knew something like that was going to happen. It was expected. Raj was only there passing by, there's not much to say about him, is there?

 **Until January there's no new episode, so you'll have to "put up" with my one-shots unrelated to the episodes from season 12. Or maybe not… xD**


	28. Spiders

**Word Count** : _555  
_ **Summary:** _He really hates spiders._  
 **Disclaimer** : _I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters._

* * *

Penny climbs the three flights of stairs – yes, it is three flights of stairs, she counted them – and arrives at the fourth floor where she finds both her husband and his best friend, the wackadoodle, standing in the middle of the corridor.

"What are you guys doing there? Waiting for some kind of portal to open?" She asks that as if it was a joke, but then looks seriously at them. "You aren't waiting for a portal to open, are you?"

"There's a spider inside," Sheldon says and hides behind Leonard that stays exactly where he is and says nothing.

Penny rolls her eyes and opens the door, immediately hearing a scared shriek from the guys behind her. Looking to them, she once again rolls her eyes and laughs a bit once she knows they can no longer see her face.

She comes inside and looks around, not finding the spider, so Penny goes back to them.

"Where's the spider?"

Leonard looks at her and even though he was clearly still scared of the spider, he enters the apartment.

"It was right there." He points to the wall next to the fridge. As he points, the spider appears again, and Leonard runs out of there faster than he had ever run, and Penny laughs at him. Sheldon hides behind Leonard once again, using him as a human shield.

"Seriously guys? Atoms are bigger than this spider!" Penny laughs at them again but bites her lip trying to stop.

"Penny, atoms are particles that are not seen by the naked eye. I can see the spider without any help from an STM." Sheldon explains and doesn't need to hear Penny ask what an STM was for him to continue. "Scanning Tunneling Microscope is a microscope that..." He is interrupted by Leonard, that knows that his explanation is going to take to long, and immediately explains.

"It's a microscope that is used to see atoms. That's pretty much it." Penny nods at his explanation, and silently thanks him – she didn't want to hear Sheldon's explanation. "However, I agree with Sheldon. Even I, someone that is going blind, could see the spider."

Penny stares at them disbelievingly. She takes the spider in her hands, opens the window in the living room and carefully places the spider in the berm, closing the window almost immediately.

"Sheldon, Leonard, the spider is smaller than... honestly I can't think of anything this small."

"Is it gone?" Leonard asks. She nods, and Sheldon leaves. "Where are you going?"

"I'm not coming back. The spider might come back."

Leonard enters his apartment and closes the door. He looks around the apartment, and Penny watches him as she's sitting on the couch.

"Leonard, it's gone. Sit here." She pats the spot on the couch next to her and sits there. "Were you seriously scared of that little creature?"

"I hate spiders." He confesses, even though Penny already knew that. She has been killing spiders in that apartment ever since she moved into the building.

"I know." She hugs him and struck his back. He immediately relaxes in her, and she smiles. "I know." That last one comes as a whisper, a way to soothe him.

Eventually, Leonard's head is against her shoulder and she's watching TV, as he lays there. He really hates spiders!

* * *

 **The End**

I know this story wasn't 100% Lenny, but Sheldon was there to make me laugh a bit because I believe (just a headcanon of mine) that Sheldon has the habit of hiding behind people. He did that with Amy once, don't know if he did it again.

Anyway, it was partly Lenny, and it contained a sweet moment with them, so here it is. Hope you all enjoy it!


	29. Only Them

**Word Count:** _785_  
 **Summary** : _After S03E19 (_ _The Wheaton Recurrence) after Leonard and Penny's break up.  
_ **Disclaimer:** _I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters._

* * *

"Are we still friends?" Penny asks, entering the apartment that had only one person inside. Now with her there, there were two people.

"Why wouldn't we?" Leonard asks back, looking up to her ex. Three months after their break-up it was still weird to look at her.

"We don't talk anymore, that's why! Every time we pass each other in the hallway, you look the other way. What happened?"

Leonard looks at her clearly confused. He's fidgeting with his hands, momentarily forgetting what he usually does with them when he's talking to people.

"We broke up, Penny." He stares at her, and his hands are still doing the same thing. He thinks of keeping them quietly in his pockets, but he can't stop looking at her. Her eyes were tired, at least it seemed that way. Her once happy face, turned somber somewhere along the way. Maybe she was right. He hadn't seen her for a long time and he missed a lot. But they did break up.

"That doesn't mean we should just stop talking. We can still hangout. Have dinner together, just as friends. Right?"

He looks down now. He can't face her, not after everything that just happened.

"I think I just got my answer." She looks away from him and turns around to leave, but only gets to open the door before she hears his voice.

"I don't know how to just be friends with you." Leonard explains, and Penny looks at him, nodding. He's clearly tired just like her, but that was probably because of Sheldon. He was nervous, but that was normal after what he had just said.

It's her turn to fidget with her hands, visibly nervous and scared. Scared of commitment, of saying the wrong thing and ruin things with one of the greatest people she had ever met.

"What if… what if I don't know how to do that either?"

"But you're the expert in relationships!" Once he said that, she wasn't sure that was him joking or him telling the truth. But she continued.

"Not like this. I usually don't live across the hall from them. I don't see them every day. And… I don't usually miss them this much." She looks down, as she whispers the last sentence.

Leonard decides to throw his anxieties away and takes a step forward, coming closer to her. His lips have a small smile playing in them, and he raises his fingers to her chin, raising it high enough for her eyes to meet his.

"I can move out." His smile never leaves his lips. She chuckles, and that's when he notices the tears in her cheeks. "Hey, it's okay. I get it."

She shakes her head. "No, I'll do that. I broke up with you, I'll move. It's okay, things weren't working out anyway." She turns around again, but she feels a hand in her shoulder.

"Don't do that."

"Leonard." He shivers at the mention of his name coming from her lips. "I have to. We can't continue to do this. We'll hurt each other in the process."

"We already did that, Penny." It was her turn to shiver. Her heart is beating fast, since he was so close from her. She wants it to stop beating like that, but it can't. "We hurt each other if we're together or if we're not. I don't want to lose you."

"We tried to be together. It didn't work."

He sighs. She was right. But he didn't want her to be.

"I don't care if it didn't work. We try again, and again until it does. It's called experiment. At work we have to do countless trials to get different results. We can't prove anything in the first attempt."

"I don't want to break your heart again."

"If you leave my heart will be broken anyway. I don't want to lose you, and I'm almost certain that you don't want to lose me. What do we have to lose?"

She stares at him for a moment, think about her next step. _Screw Wil Wheaton, insecurities, or being scared of commitments,_ she thinks in that small moment.

Next thing she knows, she's being held in the waist but his strong hands, her hands being around his neck. Their lips are together in a passionate kiss that only ends when there's no more oxygen on them. Their lips get separated, but their hands are still in the same places, and their foreheads are touching. And in that little moment, in that little world of theirs, it's only them.

There's no Sheldon, Howard or Raj bothering them or storming in to complain about life, there's no work, or Wil Wheaton's. Only them.

* * *

 **The End**

I hope this chapter is good enough and I made the characters justice. I honestly kind of forgot how the characters were back in season 3, since I've been writing only about the current seasons, and I haven't been watching the earlier seasons. They break my heart, Lenny isn't together but I love Leonard/Sheldon relationship from the beginning. Oh!, how much I shipped Howard and Raj. Good times. If only Lenny was always together and Prya didn't exist, I would always re watch those episodes.

Also, thanks so much for all the reviews I received in the last chapter! I wasn't expecting so many, so thank you!


	30. Hell of a Ride

**Word Count:** _973_  
 **Summary** : _It's a hell of a ride!  
_ **Disclaimer** : _I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters_.

* * *

He sat with me on that bathroom floor for hours.

He just showed up and without saying a word, sat down next to me, close enough for me to feel his warmth, but far enough that we weren't touching.

I didn't say a thing, and neither did him. Sometimes, though, I could hear him open his mouth to speak, closing it almost immediately. It was almost as if he was scared to say something that would make me mad.

And maybe he was scared. Scared of what I could say, of what I would answer. A part of me was scared of that too.

Eventually, in the quiet of that bathroom, a growl is heard. It was me, I haven't eaten in hours, probably even had skipped breakfast. I honestly can't remember if I even had dinner.

Leonard said nothing but got up, re-emerging a few minutes later, after practically destroying the kitchen – I could hear a revolution of pans happening there. When he showed up at the door, he carried a plate with scrambled eggs, ham, cheese and another plate with fruit. I smiled at him, and I remember him smiling back at me. He set the plate on the floor, and if this was any other moment I would've probably got up and carry the food to the living room. But this was no other moment, so I said nothing and started to eat. He sometimes took fruit from the plate, and would then rest against the cold wall.

Once I was done, I did the same.

It was only later, much later that I moved. He was sleeping, snoring softly. I was there, just looking at him. He hadn't said a word yet, but he did so much. He was supporting me, even though he didn't know why. He did, he just didn't know the entire story. And he was sleeping in a cold place, all because of her. That said a lot about the little guy.

I remember trying to reach out but being too afraid of waking him up. I didn't want to talk to him, I wasn't ready. But at the same time, all I wanted to do was talk to him. Make him feel better, even though I felt like crap. But it wasn't his fault – not entirely, at least. Although he was involved.

My hand fell against his face, and his eyes opened, and once he realized where he was, he fully woke up startled. I remember the way he was looking at me worried. I smiled, and he instantly relaxed against the wall. My hand traveled down from his face to his hand, and I held it tight.

"I'm sorry." I had whispered. He took my hand and kissed it, closed his eyes as he did so. Eventually, our hands went back to the floor and his eyes opened to meet mine. He smiled back at me, pretending not to see my tears falling from my eyes. He didn't wipe them away, he didn't let go of my hand. He just stared at me for a few moments before he finally opened his mouth and said something.

"We can do this if you want." He said that with such love for me, such adoration, so much fear all in one sentence. He was scared of my response, but I didn't say anything. My answer to him was a small smile and an awkward hug. In the position we were, on the floor, it was a weird hug to be given. But it was reassuring for both of us. At least that's what I think.

It took us a long time to get up from that floor and walk away from the bathroom. It took even longer to get where we are right now.

I never thought of myself as a mother, to be honest. I always loved children, and I knew Leonard wanted children so that he could prove to himself and to his parents – especially his mother – that he could be a good parent. I like to remind him of that every single day of our lives, even though our two smart and beautiful kids say that to the both of us every single day as well. It reassures us that we aren't doing that bad of a job.

It's even easier to be a parent when our partner is someone like my husband. Dedicated, sweet and hell of smart. He's also funny, and he might not be that confident of what he does, but he makes it look so easy. I really love that little guy.

You see, that day in the bathroom, I was freaking out about being pregnant. Leonard had found out about it, I don't even know how he just did. When he got there, he only knew that. He didn't know about my problems, the small fact that no one knew if I would be able to take the pregnancy full term. Trust me, there were a lot of bumps along the way to make our beautiful family but it was all worth it. All the consults, medication, tests, pain. All of it is worth it when you look at your amazing children when you look at your husband and he is with his fantastic smile.

If I knew life with him was this amazing with children, I would've done this sooner. And as I sit here with a pregnancy stick in my hands clearly saying it's positive – if the other four I did were no indication of it – I know I'm in for a hell of a ride. A ride that I'm willing to take, and hopefully in nine months I'll be holding another smart and beautiful baby with my husband next to me. And hopefully this time we won't forget the oldest in the house!

* * *

 **The End**

I should've said this was after the events of that stupid S12E03. I hate that episode so much that I pretend it doesn't exist. But today I remembered it, so I decided to write something about it. It's Friday today, so if there was an episode this week, I would be posting a story about that episode. But there's no episode, not until January. So, until then, I'll be **trying** to post once a week, and it probably will be on Friday's. Just doing this as a heads up!

I thought of writing angst, but I just didn't want to. I've hurt this characters way too much already. They deserve some peace. The writers are enough to ruin them, and their lives! :/


	31. Christmas

**Word Count:** _900_  
 **Summary** : _It's Christmas time!  
_ **Disclaimer** : _I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters._

* * *

It was only when Penny moved into apartment 4A that Leonard found out that she still wrote her letter to Santa Claus, every year like she had done since she was a child. Leonard, however, had never written one, since his family didn't exactly celebrate Christmas. He found out about it when he came home one morning and she started to hide the letter. But eventually she told him about it.

He laughed, at least until he saw her embarrassed face. So, he took a piece of paper and a pen and started to write a letter as well, making Penny curious.

"What did you write?" Penny asked, trying to take a peak. Leonard quickly hid the letter inside an envelope that he closed almost immediately.

"That's between me, Santa Claus, and his elves." He said, smiling as Penny's face went to her _I-am-going-to-find-out_ face. He shrugged his shoulder in an almost mockery tone, and then continued to talk. "You don't tell me what you wrote, I don't tell you what _I_ wrote!"

"I'm not telling you!"

"Then neither am I."

"Fine! Don't. But I'm eating the cookies."

"Okay. No one is saying that you can't." He keeps the smile in his face. But how couldn't he? His apartment smelled like cookies, his wife was being amazing as always, work was going great. What did he have to complain about?

The answer to that last question came right away, when a sequence of knocks was heard.

"Sheldon? What is it?"

Sheldon just entered without saying a word, took a plate of cookies and left.

"They probably wanted cookies." Penny said, shrugged, and put more cookies in the oven.

That was a week before Christmas.

On Christmas Day, Leonard and Penny locked their door to make sure they were alone, and actually had privacy.

When it was time to open the gifts, Penny gave Leonard his gift and vice-versa. Leonard waited for Penny to open hers – a box with cozy pajamas, a golden watch and chocolates – that she loved and immediately put on the pajama to see if it fitted. Eventually, it was time for Leonard to open his gift.

It was her letter to Santa Claus.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Just open it!" Penny said, and he did as she asked. Penny started to read it.

 _Dear Santa Claus,_

 _I've been writing to you since I was little, first my parents wrote it for me, then my sister, and eventually I did it myself. Even though I'm a grown woman now (and MARRIED!) I still write to you every year. It's a tradition._

 _This year, I'm not going to ask for nothing that big. I usually asked for impossible things like unicorns and for the last few years I asked for things that I already have like my boyfriend to become my husband. I think I forgot to thank you for that._

 _All I want for Christmas is to see the look on my husband's face when I tell him that next year it won't be just the two of us for Christmas anymore. :)_

 _I hope he doesn't take too long to process this information._

 _Thank you for everything,_

 _Someone that is very lucky and might start to write this letter to a little kid soon!_

Penny was smiling when she finishes the letter, and looked at Leonard. He had the biggest smile she ever saw on his face, and was looking at her surprised. A good surprise face, not a sad, disappointed one.

"Really?" He asked, a little scared that she was joking. Penny can just nod, her eyes filled with tears of joy. His reaction was better than she could ever think.

He jumped from his spot to hug her, and he's so excited that her feet are no longer in the floor because he grabbed her. When she's finally back to the floor, she's still crying, and so is he. But that doesn't change what she had rehearsed in her head.

"Do you have any idea of how it was to keep this news from you for the last week?"

He laughed, his heartbeat still going fast. He doesn't break the hug, they are still holding each other.

"We're going to be parents?" She nodded again, and they kiss. It wasn't a kiss like any other, this one was filled with feelings of terror for what would come next for them, but also with love and passion as always. It was Leonard and Penny, after all.

And just like Penny had thought, next year was her time to write a letter to Santa Claus, even though it was filled with presents that Maya wanted. It was only to inform Santa Claus that there was another angel in the world for him to give presents to. Leonard started the tradition to dress as Santa and Maya loved to grab his beard.

Leonard and Penny laughed as little baby Maya ripped the paper from her presents and played with her toys. Together, as a family of three, they celebrated their little Christmas. Little did they know, that only a few years later, there would be two more children in that house they called home, for them to tell the story of an old men that gave presents to all the non-naughty children of the world in a single night.

Oh!, the nightmare! But a good one.

* * *

 **The End**

First off, Merry Christmas to all that celebrate it.

And then, the rest of this A/N.

I always wanted to write something like this, Penny telling Leonard she was pregnant through a gift on Christmas Day. My idea was done on Lethal Weapon so I never wrote it. Until now! I was going through some photos when I came across a letter for Santa Claus from when I was like three/four years old. I just thought: I can use this!

And so I did. And I hope everyone enjoys it.

 _ **Merry Christmas!**_


	32. Reassure

**Word Count** : _776_  
 **Summary** : _They reassure each other. Always_.  
 **Disclaimer** : _I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters._

* * *

Penny stared at the whiteboard in front of her. As always, she understood nothing of what was written there, and as always, she felt a bit... sad. As if she wasn't smart. Not smart like the guys, smart as if she couldn't do simple math. The 2+2 kind of math.

As much as she wanted to look away from the board when Leonard came back to the living room, she couldn't.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, laughing slightly "If you see something wrong there, please tell me before Sheldon sees it!"

Penny sighed, and not the good kind of sigh. Not a content, happy sigh.

"What is it?" Leonard asked, now worried. "Are you okay, Penny?"

"No." She kept staring at the board, doesn't even look at her husband for one second.

"Okay, then." Leonard took a deep breath before saying that and grabbed his keys from the bowl next to the door. If she wasn't ready to talk, she didn't have to talk. When she was ready, she would come to him with her problems. He learned that after so many years of trying to get her to open up. Because even when they started dating, she wouldn't talk to him when things got hard, she would just keep it to herself. She was learning to trust him. He liked to think he's the one he trusts the most. "Ready to go?"

There's no answer to his question. Instead, Penny decided to ask him something else.

"When did you start knowing you were this smart?"

The question took him off-guard since he wasn't expecting that question. "Uh... I... don't know. Why are you asking me this?" He started to approach her and decided to just put himself between the board and her. That movement made her finally look him in the eye.

"It's just that I never had a moment where I realized how smart I was. I mean... I go to a calculator to do simple math, you know? Simple math as in division, multiplication."

He took her hands in his and grabbed them. He smiled at her sweetly, before starting to talk. "I sometimes go to the calculator to divide, multiplicate. The other day I messed with my calculator, so I added 1+1." Penny looked away from him, but he still continued. "Even the smartest person in the world, in math, of course, can mess up some calculations. There was this time..." Penny interrupted him mid-sentence.

"You can stop trying to make me feel better. There's no need for you to lie."

"I'm not lying Penny. I once or twice published papers with simple mistakes. I now revise it more than once to make sure there's no mistake. Simple mistakes." He let's go of one of her hands to put it in her face and make her look at him. "You aren't smart with this thing," He points to the board. ", but you are smart in a lot of other things. There is a lot of difference "smart". I have mine, you have yours." He shrugged after finishing his thought.

She looked at him and only saw someone that was, in fact, telling the truth. She couldn't find in his eyes that he was lying. She smiled.

"You are _really_ smart, you know?"

He smiled at her, sadly. "There are a lot of people that are smarter. Look across the hall, for example. Sheldon is a bigger genius than me."

"Yeah, but he remembers everything that he sees or hears. You, on the other hand, you have to remember everything without the help of photographic memory. Or eidetic memory, or whatever he usually makes us say!"

Leonard doesn't say a thing about her commentary. He isn't usually someone that is complemented on his smart ideas since he grew up with someone that put him down the second something came out of his mouth. And then going to live with Sheldon – sorry, _Dr_. Sheldon Lee Cooper – didn't make it any easier. Whenever someone tells him he's smart, he either doesn't believe that person or makes them want to think again.

So, instead of saying something else, he just grabbed his keys once again, and opened the door, waiting for Penny to leave the apartment. She's almost out of the door, when she turns around, colliding with him. She puts her hand against his chest.

"You are smart. Very smart. And a really nice guy. Accept that, Leonard. Take the compliment." She then walks away, leaving her husband behind trying to understand what just happens. "Come one, move your cute tushie."

He then leaves the apartment. A smile spreading on his lips.

* * *

 **The End**

A day later than I thought I would post, but it's here. I completely forgot to post! I have another chapter for next week, and then we're back to the "normal" posting. Every week there's a continuation of the latest episode, and sometimes there are other chapters because I decided to post them.

Hope you all enjoyed this one. It's been on my mind for a long time now. Like **arismommy11** once said in a review, Penny should reassure Leonard more often. So, here it is. They both reassure each other, I think it's something that it's needed.


	33. New Year

**Word Count:** _804  
_ **Summary** : _New Years Day. Nothing else is needed to say._  
 **Disclaimer** : _I still don't own The Big Bang Theory. I wish I did, though. It would be a great present._

* * *

 **New Years Day tradition:** _go to the roof with a bottle of champagne and count down the seconds for the new year; kiss each other as the clock strikes midnight; drink champagne until the bottle is over; go back to the apartment and celebrate with the door closed._

It was this way ever since they got engaged. It was their little tradition, one that was just theirs. They were alone, in that rooftop where they slow danced at the prom do-over. Where Howard and Bernadette got married. Where Zack thought they were going to blow up the moon. But, more importantly, it was that the roof was where they slow danced.

The tradition continued on as the years went by. With more or less alcohol, New Years Day was spent on a roof. With more or less people in that roof, it was only Hofstadter's that were allowed in that roof. Over the years, alcohol started to disappear due to the appearance of the younger Hofstadter's. It started to appear soda, and food, and sometimes even board games entered the party. But even with children in the mix, Leonard and Penny never stopped to steal that midnight kiss, no matter how much their kids complained.

Their little bedroom celebration always happened after they were absolutely certain that the kids were asleep, and stopped beginning at that rooftop. Instead, they made the party start with a bottle of champagne previously hidden in their bedroom.

Once the oldest child was old enough to start to drink, she was still a part of the Hofstadter party, and alcohol was, once again, a part of the party. There was also other non-alcoholic drinks for the other two that weren't legally allowed to drink (but would have that little sip, the "don't tell anyone I let you").

When the three children were all out of the house and moved to their respective houses, New Year's Day went back to be like the old days. The bottle wouldn't reach the end, but there was still a kiss and a celebration afterward. And when the children decided to start showing up with their respective spouses and later children, the roof was once again filled with laughter, alcohol, and celebration. But this time, their children would also kiss someone, and _their_ kids would complain. And laughter would erupt in the old house.

But until that future exists, Leonard and Penny are climbing the stairs to the roof – they _would_ take the elevator, but someone blew it up ( _ **no one is looking at you Leonard**_!).

Sheldon and Amy aren't there, they were both in their apartment watching TV and waiting for the new year there. Howard and Bernadette were in their house with Stuart, Raj, and their kids, watching a children's movie. (The actual children were asleep, the adults, on the other hand, were watching intently). And that means that the roof is, once again, all theirs. No other tenant of that building went to it, it was as if they didn't know it existed!

The bottle of champagne is abandoned in the ground, and their hands are against the other's body. Penny's hands are on Leonard's neck playing with the small strands of hair at the base of his head, his hands on her waist. They are dancing with no music. There's only silence at that part of the town, at the roof. There was no car heard, even though if they looked to the road there were tons of them on the road moving from one side to the other. There were little smiles playing on their lips, smiles that never left as they danced. They were that way for a long time until Leonard looked at his watch.

"Twenty seconds to midnight."

Penny goes to grab the bottle from the ground and brings the glasses that were there next to the bottle. She gets them to where her husband was and started to open it, filling the cups once she gets the cork out.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven," they look at each other ", six, five," they join their hands, "four, three, two, one!" They kiss as the rest of the world did the same. "Happy 2019!" They say to each other at the same time, causing them to laugh and high five each other as they always did when they say the same thing at the same time. Grabbing a glass, they both start to drink the liquid, that eventually runs out.

Looking at each other, they both know what that means. They race downstairs, and not even Leonard's asthma makes them stop. They fall asleep, contently, with each other. Another year might have ended, but another one as began. And that year, they would later find out, would bring them a lot of joy. But don't spoil it for them!

* * *

 **The End**

Happy New Year! My first chapter of 2019. More to come, of course. Hope you all enjoyed this past and present chapter. Something I hate is dates, so please pretend not to notice if dates are wrong. If it bothers you, pretend they are different people with the same names. I try to get the characters personality and ages right, but Maya, Lily, and Ryan, I never know when they were born. I wrote it down somewhere, but I have no idea were that paper is. Ups!

Anyway, hope this year brings you good things and that this year the writers don't screw up with their best couple. Also, that they write a good finale, one that doesn't take me three years to be okay with it (Hi, How I Met Your Mother. Yes, I was talking about you!)


	34. I'll let you know

**Word Count:** _736  
_ **Summary** _: Continuation of S12E011.  
_ **Disclaimer:** _Unfortunately, I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters._

* * *

" _And at a certain point the fear of losing her goes away?"_

" _I will let you know!"_

 _~Based on the little smile on Penny's face when Leonard walks away._

They were sitting on the couch wearing comfortable clothes, after showering. Penny's legs were on top of Leonard, and they were watching TV, even though Leonard was talking it over, complaining about how much his chest hurt due to her shooting him so close. She didn't even mention that he had shot her too, and allowed him to talk about the rest of the gang's experience. When Leonard told her that Denise had walked in on Howard and Bernadette, Penny only laughed. How he knew that before she did, she wouldn't know. But he did.

"You won't lose me." Penny said, after Leonard quieting down for a little way. The smile on her face stayed for a little longer as she thought on her next words. Once they were out of her mouth, she just stared at him.

"What?" His confused face was priceless, so much so that if she didn't want to talk to him seriously, she would be all over him. But she controlled herself.

"When we were talking to Stuart you kind of made it look like you were scared of losing me after so many years. I just want you to know that I'm not going anywhere."

He looked at her and grabbed her hand. "You got it all wrong Penny."

"I don't think I did."

"You did. I know it might have come out like that, but it wasn't how I meant it. Not exactly at least. I mean, I didn't say as you leaving me for someone else. Although I _am_ scared of that, and nothing you can say will **ever** change that." She gave him a sad smile and squeezed his hand, but he didn't even look at her. "I meant it more as in one day one of us leaving the other behind."

Penny looked at him without understanding. Leonard gave her a moment to think, and she opened her mouth in surprise once she understood.

"Oh! You mean when the other… leaves." He just nodded. "Leonard, sweetie, don't worry about that yet. It will be in a lot of years."

"Really? How do you know that, huh? What if tomorrow when I leave for work, I get in a car crash or someday I go travel somewhere and the plane falls? Huh? It can happen tomorrow!" He was getting agitated, and Penny knew she couldn't fix it. It was scary for herself as well, to think of a life without her homunculus in it.

"It can also not happen, Leonard. Why worry about it now? Look, we always knew that death is a thing, okay? It happens, it's irreversible." She grabbed his hand even tighter, but none of them complained. "You know what? Tomorrow you don't worry about that. We stay indoors, just the two of us. We lock the doors so that it doesn't happen to us the same thing that happened with Howard, Bernadette and Denise. How 'bout that?"

"I do like the idea of spending the day with just you. But it can't be this every day."

"I know it can't." She sounded disappointed, Leonard could tell. He could also see that she was trying to make him feel better, like she had done with Stuart that very same day. Actually, like they _both_ had done with Stuart that very same day, in different ways. "But we can enjoy every day we have. And it's sweet that you're scared. I'm scared too." Vulnerability. She didn't show that to everyone. He really is a lucky man.

"You are?"

"Of course! I love you." His smile was from ear to ear, and she was happy that he was smiling. Even if he couldn't feel entirely happy and un-scared, he was smiling. And damn if she didn't love that smile of his.

"I love you too." They shared a sweet kiss that quickly turned into a passionate one, one that made Penny jump from the couch and run to the door to lock it, immediately running to the bedroom with her husband, both giggling.

Even if they were both terrified of losing each other, that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy each other's presence. And with that in mind, they feel asleep, holding each other - naked and tired.

* * *

 **The End**

This episode was interesting. Every Lenny interaction was sweet and they didn't fight. Ever. I mean, Leonard didn't want to shoot her, they ended up shooting each other. What's not to love? (This week, because I think I won't exactly enjoy next week's episode. My thoughts go back to S12E03, so I see myself hating the episode already without seeing anything yet…!)

I won't talk about Shamy because I fast forwarded them. Sorry, but I couldn't see it. I was bored with Sheldon the minute Lenny wasn't there. Only saw them making up because Bernie was in the scene.

Howardette! I loved them. They're like rabbits, huh!

Raj/Anu. I like them, wanted to see them more often, sad about their fight but glad it happened. They needed it.

Stuart/Denise was… interesting? I liked it, but it's still weird to see Stuart with someone. I'm glad he's happy though!

That's all guys. Sorry for the long A/N but I enjoy writing my opinion on the episode (that is more Lenny than anything else, but I _am_ a big Lenny shipper, as you should all know! :) and I'm not sorry at all for that.)


	35. 2 AM

**Summary** : _Because it was two AM and none of them was asleep._  
 **Word Count:** _391_  
 **Disclaimer** : _I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters.  
Thanks to my beta _**MillionLights** _for taking the time to read this story and improving it._

* * *

It was 2 AM and they were both wide awake in bed, unable to sleep. Both had been out late the night before, so they slept away the day together, warm and cozy under the enormous amount of blankets on their bed that Penny had bought over the years.

Eventually, Leonard rolled over to his wife.

"I can't sleep," he mumbled. Penny glanced over at him.

"Me neither," she agreed. Then she realized something. "I'm hungry."

She got up immediately, not even letting her husband weigh in. He got up with her, seeing that there was no point in staying in bed. He followed her to the kitchen, where he saw her taking things out of the cupboards.

"What are you doing?" he asked, sitting on one of the chairs.

"Brownies. I'm hungry."

"So you're doing brownies at," he looks at where his watch was supposed to be at, but there was none, so he looked at the oven where the time was displayed. "2:48 am?"

"Yes. You can help."

He sighed and complied, getting up to make brownies. Sooner or later, they are both humming a random song and dancing, laughing and sometimes even dancing in sync. Eventually, the brownies were in the oven, and Penny looked at Leonard.

"I don't want to wait for them to be ready."

Leonard laughed at his wife's miserable, hungry face. "What if we just go to some shop and get some burgers?"

She agreed and left the kitchen to go to their bedroom, only to be stopped by her husband.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to change clothes."

"Why? We're going to a 24-hour diner, people go naked to places like those."

Penny stared at him and rolled her eyes, smiling a bit. "Just put on a jacket if you're cold."

They left their apartment after Penny put on a jacket and headed down to a drive through. Since it was late, there was no line, and they were the first to order.

When they got their food, they went home, munching all the way.

The brownies were eaten later, after the burgers. Slightly burned, but after putting whipped cream and smashed chocolate shipped cookies on, they were good enough to be eaten. And when the sun was up, the couple was fast asleep, holding each other.

* * *

 **The End**

 _A short and kind of sweet story. It's just a little story, the kind of stories that you think of in the middle of the night and write in the middle of a class. Because why not!? So, here it is. Hope you guys ended with a soft heart and a smile, because I know I did xD_


	36. A whole new stage of drunkness

**Word Count:** _1323_  
 **Summary** : _A whole new stage of drunkenness._  
 **Disclaimer** : _I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters._

* * *

When Leonard told her he and the guys were going out for drinks to celebrate Raj's discovery – which she was yet to understand what it was – she never thought he was getting home so late – and so drunk.

First, it was the weird singing that she started hearing when the door knocking began. And then it began the laughing uncontrollably about the air. Literally nothing was happening and he was laughing like a maniac. _Am I like this when I drink?_ , Penny thinks, as she looks at her husband.

Eventually she got him to stop the awful singing that would probably be bothering the other tenants and she was sure that in the morning people would be asking around who was singing at almost three in the morning. But that was a problem for future Penny. Present Penny had to get her currently energetic husband to bed. That's going to be a problem!

"Hey, Leonard." He's currently trying to reach the top shelf, where he knows the cookies are hidden, and he doesn't even hear her talking to him. "Hey, sweetie." She now decides to touch his shoulder, and looks to her. When he looks away, the box of cookies fall and she doesn't have time to either warn him or make him leave the way. It hits him in the head, hard.

Penny is instantly torn between laughing and helping him, so she stands there biting her lip as he gets up and passes his hand through his head.

"It hurts." He complains, and Penny keeps biting her lip. Leonard takes a cookie, blows a bit of air to take away the dust and eats it.

"Tomorrow it will hurt even more." Then it – metaphorically, of course – hits Penny. Tomorrow there will be two reasons for his headache: his hangover _and_ the cookie jar that fell in his head. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

Leonard looks at her like a sad child that is forced to go to bed during a fun game because it's his bed time. "No, I don't want to. And you can't make me!" He sticks his tongue out for her, and Penny wonders what the heck is happening with him. It wasn't the first time she saw him drunk, but he was acting like a complete child. By now, he would usually be puking. Maybe this was another stage of Leonard drunkenness. She was definitely missing the other stage, the one that wouldn't make her want to shoot him, only make her slightly sorry for him.

"Yeah, well, you're lucky that I love you." She says, and sticks her tongue out, mocking him.

He looks at her surprised. "You love me?" Then a small smile appears on his lips, causing her to smile back.

"We've been married for three years you idiot." She laughs at him, still surprised.

"Really?" He starts to stare at his finger, still amazed by that piece of information, making Penny roll her eyes.

"Yes, really. Now, come one Strawberry Pop tart, let's get you to bed." She laughs at her own comment, reminding herself of their engagement moment and Leonard commenting that he didn't want to be a bran muffin.

Leonard just looks at her as if she was being weird, but he too remembers that moment. Finally, right? At least he remembers them being engaged!

"But I want to watch TV."

"And I want to sleep. We all want things we can't have." Then there was a lightbulb moment in Penny's head. "Actually, if you promise me to stay here quietly, without making a single sound other than the TV, I'll let you watch TV. If you wake me up, we'll have serious problems." Penny warns him, and he nods.

"I promise to be silent."

And he was. At eight, Penny got up and he was lying on the couch, shirtless. Why was he without a shirt, she couldn't figure it out, but he was. She got him an aspirin and a glass of water and woke him up.

The first thing that came to him was that his head hurt, a lot, and not only like it used to hurt when he drank. Second thing was, that he could feel the light from the sun that came through the window burning his eyes, that he instantly closed, worsening his headache. Third thing that he noticed was that his wife was there.

He sat up on the couch as best as he could and grabbed the glass of water that he drank after swallowing the pill. He closed his eyes as Penny put the glass on top of the coffee table.

"How are you doing?" It came out as sort of mockery, but it was non-intended.

"My head hurts. Like, a lot." He puts his cold hand against his warm head, immediately feeling relief. Not a lot, but at least it was a bit colder.

Without mentioning the cookies that fell in his head, she continues to talk. "Had fun yesterday?"

He nods, his hand still on his head, now covering his eyes too.

"Well, you were… happy when you showed up. Singing, laughing. You know, the usual." She laughed a bit, which made Leonard complain.

"Can you speak a little lower, maybe? Please." Leonard seems to be begging, which made her nod her head.

"Sure. I can do that. Want to eat something?"

"Cookies."

That makes Penny stop in her tracks. The cookies! She completely forgot to put them back where they belonged, or at least take them from the ground. They were still scattered around the kitchen, except for that one cookie that he had eaten a few hours prior.

"I think we're all out." She says, hoping he asks for something else. But he continues.

"No, I remember that I bought more a few days ago."

 _Crap!_

"Uh… I ate them!" _Please stop talking…_

"But I bought a lot of them."

"Yeah, well, I'll buy more later. What about a sandwich?"

"Sure."

She makes him one, which he eats only half before he is sleeping once again. Penny takes that moment to clean the cookies the best she could and throw them in the trash. (But only because if Sheldon found out about them being in the package after being in the floor, he would kill her).

Once Leonard wakes up, he finishes the sandwich and Penny gets a photo from Bernadette. It's Raj and Howard sleeping on the bed, holding each other. The photo makes Penny remember those moments in the past where she thought they would end up together. Before Bernie appeared.

The day is spent on the couch, just the two of them, since Sheldon and Amy were on a train store – or somewhere else that Sheldon wanted to go to.

It's only during the night that Leonard is alone, and goes to the kitchen to eat something. He can't sleep since he slept the entire day, so he decides to have a glass of water. He gets a glass and when he's about to fill it with water, he steps on something.

It's a cookie that Penny missed, somehow.

Suddenly, memories of Penny biting her lip not to laugh and a box of cookies falling on his head come to his mind. He shakes his head and laughs, making sure to talk about it with Penny in the morning.

 _So that's where the cookies went!_ , Leonard thinks, drinking the water and going back to his bedroom.

Once he gets there he still can't sleep. But at least his super-hot wife is next to him, that's always nice. He looks at her and mentally apologizes to her for his drunkenness. What he doesn't know is, that she absolutely adored his childish moments from the previous night, especially his surprise face after finding out they were married.

And just like that, peace returns to the Hofstadter's household. Even if one of them couldn't sleep.

* * *

 **The End**

It was a little hard to write the ending, it didn't seem to work regardless of what I wrote. I kept this because it was the best one I wrote. It took three days to come up with an ending, it took me less than an hour to come up with the rest of the story. Oh well!

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it!

 **Also, I have no ideas for a continuation for the latest episode, so I'm not sure I'll post anything.**


	37. Kind of Person

**Word Count:** _901_  
 **Summary** : _Parties and places open 24/7.  
_ **Disclaimer** : _I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters. I do, however, own a TBBT keychain. Does it count?_

* * *

She used to be that kind of person that could not wait for the weekend to go out with her friends and get drunk. Now, she went but didn't exactly want to. But it was a way to reunite with her old friends, and Leonard was there too. What could go wrong?

Well, maybe everything. It took her less than three seconds to get pushed to the dance floor with her friends, leaving her husband sitting alone at the bar. When she got back, he was gone. She didn't have time to worry about it, because she was, once again, on the dance floor. Three hours later, she kept being worried about his whereabouts, and was finally allowed to leave that club, after hearing "the guy probably dumped her for someone else".

He wouldn't do that. Would he?

He wouldn't. Because he wasn't like all the other guys she dated. No, those would be hooking up with other girls somewhere around that same bar. But Leonard wasn't those guys.

She looked for him tirelessly around the city, until her heels were hurting her feet way too much and she needed a break. Finding a place to sit, she took her shoes off and sat down on a bench. After five minutes of sitting there, she felt worthless. She lost her own husband, the most amazing person in the world, in a bar because her friends pushed her into doing so.

It started to rain then, and she felt like it was karma, a curse for all the wrong she did in life. Not caring about putting her shoes on again, she ran to the first establishment she found.

There, in the back of the restaurant, was her husband. Sitting alone, eating a burger with fries and drinking soda. A big glass of soda. Laughing at his figure, she approached him and sat down in his booth, in front of her man.

He looks up. "What are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same thing." She says, stealing a frie from him. "Hot!" She complains.

He laughs a bit. "Penny, why did you leave the party?"

"I couldn't find you. Plus, I was kind of bored."

"Bored? _Penelope_ Hofstadter was bored in a party?"

She laughs at what he said. "I was." He looks at her. "And I was also tired of guys hitting on me."

"Of course they were hitting on you. You're _hot_!" Leonard says, looking at her. With a tight black dress that accentuated her curves, he could not wait to get her off to something more comfortable. Maybe her birth suit?

"Well, you're the only one I want to be hit on." She steals his burger and takes a bite. After finishing chewing, she continues. "Plus, it wasn't like I didn't have my wedding ring on. It's here." She points to the rings in her finger, both the engagement and the wedding rings. "I had to get out of there, but I couldn't find you. I looked for you around the city for a long time, and then it started to rain..."

"Penny, I just left and I couldn't find you so I texted you. I told you where I was so that you wouldn't worry. You can go back, I'll be here waiting for you. This place is opened 24/7."

She looks at him and shakes her head. She is _not_ going back there.

"That place is loud and stinks. I have no idea how I ever enjoyed those places. I like to dance, but not like that. I rather stay here with you." Penny tells him that like it's something sweet, but he looks at her with a weird expression on his face. "What?"

"You prefer to stay here with me eating fries than to be out with your friends drinking?"

"Of course. You're my husband and I prefer your company over anyone else's. Although I am a little cold."

When she says that, Leonard immediately takes his coat off and gives it to her, and she thanks him quietly. She keeps eating his fries and burger, so he orders a new one. They both sat there talking for hours, just the two of them. They only left when Penny started to close her eyes a little bit, so Leonard called a cab that took them home. Penny doesn't remember that because her husband didn't wake her up. He put her in the back of the cab, and she slept the entire trip. Once they got there, he woke her up, because he didn't want to climb three flights of stairs with her on his arms.

They climbed the stairs quietly, with their hands intertwined, to make sure Penny didn't fall and because it was what they usually did already in their "normal state".

Once they got to their apartment, she went straight to the bedroom and when her head hit the pillow, she went immediately to dreamland. Leonard took off her dress and put her a pajama and under the covers – she was so tired she just climbed to bed and fell asleep.

Only then he took care of himself. And at seven am, they were both in dreamland – with their door closed to make sure their neighbors didn't enter and woke them up. They knocked for a long time, but neither of the sleepy people from apartment 4A heard, too busy being asleep.

* * *

 **The End**

Once again, my patience and ideas were under 0, so I decided to post a unrelated story. Still hope everyone enjoys it. I just haven't been in the mood to watch the show, so I have no idea of what to write. This is something I found on the archive.


	38. Specky

**Word Count** : _350_  
 **Summary** : _A juvenile nickname_.  
 **Disclaimer** : _I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters._

* * *

She used to call him Specky because he wore glasses. It was a childish behavior of hers, or maybe it was just a sweet thing. It was their own private name, something that no one else knew about, and no one ever heard her call him that.

Maybe that was why he agreed when Priya told him to try contacts. Why he tried so hard to feel comfortable with them. It was another way to get away from the claws of her love, the ones that held him tight and never let go. Because even though he was with someone else, his heart always belonged to her, and he didn't see a moment where that would end.

He took them out eventually, went back to his old, black-framed glasses that got him the nickname. He went back to look at everyone through those lenses, but he didn't hear his nickname anymore. It was probably because Prya had asked Leonard seeing Penny, to stop spending so much time together, so they were never alone. And if they were, she would immediately pretend she had something to do and leave. She was uncomfortable near him because she knew he wouldn't be hers anymore. She missed that train, and would probably not be able to get on it ever again.

That was, until the day that Priya decided it was over. It was a mutual decision, of course, but still. The day it was over.

That day, or better, the day after, Penny went to the apartment across the hall to have dinner as usual. But instead of leaving when everyone else did, she stayed to help Leonard clean everything.

It was then that she called him Specky again, and continued on with her life. It was also then that he realized that the claws of love were still holding him tight. He stayed paralyzed in his spot for a couple of moments, and then looked away when she turned to him. And because he wasn't looking to her, he didn't see the little smile playing on her lips. A happy one, finally.

* * *

 **The End**

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Since I decided to watch the episodes all in once when the season ends, I will stop posting any continuations for episodes. I wasn't having a lot of ideas anyway.

I will still try to post chapters every other week, but they won't be continuations.


	39. If it's meant to be

**Word Count:** _352_  
 **Summary** : _If it's meant to be. **[** Pilot Episode **]**  
_ **Disclaimer** : _I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters._

* * *

They were together for five years, until that fateful day. The day they lost each other, the day they were thrown out of each other's lives. The day that everything changed.

They only saw each other almost ten years later, and they didn't even recognized one another. Her hair was shorter, it was no longer that long, blonde hair that he used to braid. He was different too, maybe it was his attitude, maybe his hair? Either way, after a decade apart, they took more than a couple of moments to recognize each other, and once they did, they were both surprised. Sheldon just looked from one to the other, weirded out about the moment.

But the other two were just staring at each other, surprised, happy, and slightly sad that it took them so long to see each other again. Penny was the first to take a step forward, and her arms went around Leonard immediately, and he clearly relaxed in her arms, just like she did.

They stood there for a long time, in their little world, while Sheldon stood in front of the door. When they took a step back and looked at each other, the only thing they did was smile before Sheldon interrupted them.

"Excuse me, but we were going to have lunch. Leonard, come on."

Leonard looked back to Sheldon, and then back at Penny. "Want to join us?"

"No! We can't. We only have food for two people."

"It's okay, Sheldon. Penny and I can share. Right?"

She nodded and closed the door, and with that movement, she entered her former love's life once again. It didn't take long for them to bond like they used to once again, and their love was quick to come back, as if it ever had left.

And fifteen years later, instead of meeting again, they had a family, friends and a happy life. Just like they had talked about thirty years ago, before Leonard left for college and life changed. But if it's meant to be, it's meant to be. And in their case, it _was_ meant to be.

* * *

 **The End**

This story changes the pilot episode a little bit. In this chapter, Penny and Leonard are the same age and were together in school. They dated as teens and then Leonard went to college. That's the background. In case someone didn't understand!


	40. Trying to Forget

**Word Count** : _728_  
 **Summary** : _Trying to forget._  
 **Disclaimer** _: I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters._

* * *

One drink.

He looks at her. She's not really there, he knows. She's somewhere else, somewhere where she's truly happy. Somewhere else. But he still stares. Her beautiful green eyes that made him melt, the way her voice sounded, her touch that made him weak to his knees. All vanished.

Another drink.

He remembers the phone call that changed it all. That phone call that broke his heart. The one that made him go over the speed limit. He couldn't see anything in front of him because of the tears, but he didn't care.

Next drink.

He remembers seeing her in that hospital bed, asking him who he was. He didn't have the courage to tell her he was her husband, the love of her life, or whatever. He didn't even say his name. He just smiled and told her to rest. And that was the last time he saw her.

Final drink.

He couldn't see anything in front of him anymore. The world was a little blurry, and he couldn't figure out if it was the tears or him being drunk. All he could see now was her. The way her eyes were empty, as if there was no longer any life in them. The way her voice sounded, it was no longer that melodic voice he loved. She wouldn't let him hold her hand, maybe because she didn't know who he was. To her, he was a stranger. To him, she was love.

He took his jacket and downed the remaining of that last drink of his before heading out. The owner already knew him, he was a regular. He knew that tomorrow those drinks would be paid. They always were.

Walking 'home', he found out that sometimes love can end. Happy endings aren't real. They are fantasies told to children, so that they think life is a fairytale. It isn't. Sometimes it's a horror story.

He saw her across the street, and this time she was truly there. She smiled, but he wasn't sure it was for him. He looked around for a moment, and when he looked to her again, she was standing in front of him.

Her hand was soft against his face as she caressed it. He had a beard, because he didn't care about it anymore. She was playing with it, softly. She wouldn't say a word, it was like she didn't know how to speak anymore.

They stood there for a long time, until he put his hands on her back like he did when they danced. She stopped playing with his beard, but kept her hand on his face. She stared into his dark brown eyes for a moment, and then their lips connected. At first, it was like she was once again discovering him. But as the kiss progressed, it was as if nothing had separated them. As if she remembered him, and their love story.

When they separated, he had a big smile on his face. She, on the other hand, was almost trying to understand the feeling running through her. It took a few seconds for her to smile too.

Looking away from his eyes, she said goodbye. He froze. She started to walk away, and he stood in the same place.

Only later, not much later, did he start to walk once again, but he couldn't find her anymore.

He closed his eyes, he couldn't get them to stay open anymore. In his head, the kiss was replaying. The way that her hand felt against his face, the way his hands fit in her back. The way her lips felt against his own.

The way her voice cracked as she said goodbye.

The way her face looked as that one, single tear fell.

He couldn't do it anymore. He needed to stop reliving those moments in his head, those moments where he was truly happy, those moments back when he didn't know that things would end sooner than he thought they would.

But she wasn't around anymore. She wasn't there to make more of those moments so that he wouldn't have to relive the same moments all the time.

And now, as his eyes are closed, and his mind wanders to back when things were simple, she watches him from afar, hoping that one day she remembers everything that he tries to forget every day.

* * *

 **The End**

I'm back for another story! Just because I stopped watching (I'll watch it when it's over) doesn't mean that I stopped writing. I found some time so I decided to write this. I missed it…

Hope everyone likes it!


	41. Childhood

**Word Count** : _1103_  
 **Summary** : _Continuation of S12E17._  
 **Disclaimer** _: I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters._

* * *

Leonard is on the floor, and scattered around him are a few pictures and random papers. When Penny arrives, she finds her husband curled up in a little ball, and she can't help but smile at how cute he looks.

Why is he lying on the floor when there's a perfectly comfortable couch near him is something she doesn't understand, but Penny decides to ignore it for the time being.

She kneels down next to him, but doesn't wake him up. She stares at the pictures, noticing that they are all from his childhood. There are pictures of him, with lots of people such as his siblings and parents. In some, he looks happy, a radiant smile in his face. In others, it's clear that he's not in the mood for pictures. It's clear that he was in one of those days where he wanted to stay under a blanket forever. Those days were nothing cheers him up.

Those days make her wonder when it all started. And why no one ever helped like she tries to.

She picks one of her favorite picture from the bunch. It's one where he looks straight to the camera with one of the biggest smiles. One of those smiles that make her smile back.

His hair is noticeably curly in that picture, and his cheeks make her want to squeeze them. She takes a picture of that photo, just so that she has a copy of it on her phone.

To make sure that he doesn't sleep on the floor the entire night and wake up the next day with back pain, she gently shakes him a little bit, which makes him open his eyes.

At first, he looks around, trying to understand where he is. It takes him a moment to adjust to the setting and lights. When that happens, Leonard looks to his wife.

"Hey." He says, with a raspy voice, since he just woke up. He takes a sitting position, still on the floor, and moves the papers and pictures away from him so that he doesn't destroy them.

"Hey, you." She smiles at his face, marked since he fell asleep on top of his hand. "What's up with all the pictures?"

He looks at her, in total loss of words. He opens his mouth several times, but no words come out. Finally, he lets out a sigh.

"I realized that my entire childhood has been an experiment. I mean, I knew that I was used as a test subject, but it never hit me of how bad it was, you know?"

Penny stared at him, now being her turn to be at loss of words. She can only grab his hand tight and give him a smile, no words being able to come out of her mouth. Unlike her husband, she doesn't even try to get them out, since she doesn't know what she can say to make him feel better.

He explains to her everything, the conversation he had with his mother, the constant experiments he realized he was a guinea pig in, everything.

In the end, tears are forming in her eyes, but they don't fall. Leonard looks so empty when he finishes his speech, it's almost as if those experiments were normal to him. And maybe that was because they were normal. Being experimented in was his normal, while her normal was ride horses and sneak out of the house.

Her hand is still holding his tight. It's comforting, for either of them. Knowing that he was still an experience makes Penny pissed at the entire world. Why would anyone experiment on such an amazing person such as her husband?

It makes no sense for her.

He lets go of her hand and gets up, so quickly that it doesn't give her any time to think. He walks the corridor to their bedroom, and Penny takes a few moments to get up and go after him, the pictures and random papers forgotten in the ground for the time being.

Once she arrives to their bedroom, she finds her husband wearing his pajamas, the white shirt and green shorts.

He's on top of the covers, probably fell asleep so fast that he didn't have time to get under them.

He's clearly emotionally drained from the day he had and for the conversation – more of a monologue, actually – that he had with his wife.

She once again kneels beside him, and this time instead of looking pictures, she looks at him. She takes his glasses away from his face, and puts a little curl that was in his forehead back where it belonged. Penny caresses his face a little bit, remembering the photo she now had on her phone. Those were the same curls, the same cheeks, he had the same smile. But now, he was older, even wiser, but more broken. The years broke the little kid in him. Because playing video games and read comic books doesn't make him be a child.

Makes it look like he's trying to get his childhood back. The one he didn't have.

And that only makes her heart break. And makes her understand even more the reason why he wants to be a father. He wants to make sure that there's at least one Hofstadter who had a childhood.

She was terrified of the thought of having children, she was, and that was never going to change. But she felt that with the amazing partner that she had, that child would grow up to be an amazing person. As amazing as its father.

Passing her hand through her belly, she imagined what it would be like to be pregnant, the gigantic smile that would be stuck on Leonard's face for eternity, she imagined the little child running through the house the curls that would be inherited from the father jumping lightly on top of the little kids head.

How amazing would it be to love someone that little?

But what if she screwed everything up? What something happened that made her lose that child, or that child turned more like her than like Leonard?

That was what she was most scared of. What if that screwed up child didn't find a partner like hers, one that supported her no matter what?

What would happen then?

Those questions kept bouncing in her head for the entire night. At least until her eyes laid on her sleeping husband, and the picture of the little kid that looked like them both appeared in her head once again.

Maybe having a kid wouldn't be such a bad idea…

* * *

 **The End**

I watched a part of the latest episode (S12E17). That part was Leonard freaking out because of his childhood and how similar it was to the experiments they were doing on the kids and his talk with Beverly. I regret watching it because I had to write this.

So I hope everyone enjoys it!


	42. Meant to Be

**Word Count:** _555  
_ **Summary** _: "And one morning, you will be looking at him sleeping peacefully next to you, and you will thank God that it had never worked out with anyone else before."  
_ **Disclaimer** _: I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters._

* * *

The first rays of sunlight were entering their bedroom through the crack of the curtains. Penny was awake before Leonard, for the first time since a long time. She stared at his sleeping form, thinking back to when they met, of how much had changed between them. Of how she had never thought that a decade later she would be glad she was in bed with him and not with someone else.

The few rays of sunshine hit his face, making him look angelic. His hair was lighter, his curls were everywhere and looked adorable. All of him looked adorable, actually. He looked peaceful too, like he always did when he was sleeping.

She thought back to the day she first said she loved him. The way that they were both crying, the way she just went to work, since she couldn't hold back the tears. Penny remembers being at work with her heart racing, without being able to focus. Penny remembers running to her car as soon as her shift was over, not even bothering with counting the tips she had earned in that shift. No, she could only run to her car and go home, to her boyfriend, who she loved.

And now, he was her husband, and she still loves him.

She remembers the way she ran into his arms that night. He was on his desk working on something – she never asked what it was, since **a)** she was with her heart racing and just wanted to be in his arms forever and **b)** she wouldn't understand a thing anyway – when she entered through the door.

She didn't even give him a moment to think before she jumped to his arms, and his work was quickly forgotten that night. She remembers the way they made love for the entire night, the way they slept together all through the day, holding each other. The look on Sheldon's face when they first saw him that day was priceless, making that (those) day (s) even more memorable.

Penny couldn't only laugh about those moments, those memories that made her so happy. And being able to say she loved the man in front of her without being scared was one of the greatest things in the planet.

It became a habit, really. One that she adored, and one she was sure he adored as much as she did. Every last text message, every phone call, and every see you later ended with an _I love you_.

She couldn't see a future without him in it.

And that morning, as she looked at him sleeping peacefully next to her, she thanked God that it had never worked out with anyone else before.

She was glad for all those other heartbreaks, all those jerks that made her realize that she wanted someone different from them to be the one she would spend the rest of her life with.

And when he stirred, and looked at her with those beautiful brown eyes and said _Good morning_ with that adorable, sleepy voice of his, all she could do was thank the moon and the stars that they were together, like it was always meant to be.

* * *

 **The End**

Hope everyone enjoys reading this as much as I loved to write it. _Prompt found on Tumblr._


	43. We'll be okay

**Word Count** : _816_  
 **Summary** : _And maybe that's okay._  
 **Disclaimer** : _I don't The Big Bang Theory or the characters._

* * *

I felt the ground underneath my body, the way my hands started to hurt from being against it. You're next to me, your head against my tights, your short curls lose as I like them to be. You have your eyes closed, but I can remember those brown eyes that make me feel like home.

And I'm against a wall, my eyes laid on you, my thoughts somewhere else. Somewhere else, a place I was happier, back when things were simpler. Maybe just a week ago, before everything started.

I smile thinking back to when we met, the simplest of times. Back when we had no baggage, no history. Back when those simple hi was enough to make you fall in love, back when I thought you were just weird.

Back when I didn't love you so much it hurt.

I feel your hand looking for mine, the way you do in your sleep. I grab it, and soon you are relaxing again. I smile at how a simple act as grabbing your hand makes you calm.

And I know that later, in a couple of hours, as the sun goes away and the moon shows up to take its place, you'll search for my hand as you are in dreamland. And you'll find it because you always do. Somehow, we always find each other.

And that's why it's so hard to keep things away from you. Because we are a team because we always find each other because we are in love.

As I feel the tears wanting to leave my eyes once again, I place my hand against your forehead, trying to see if your fever as gone away. I hate to see you sick, especially when I'm feeling like this. I want you to be healthy so that I can tell you the news because I know that even if you're okay, the news I have will make you feel the opposite. Since you're sick, I don't want to make you worst. So I became the wife no one thought I could ever be. The one that takes care of you while you're sick.

That's why I'm sitting on the cold floor, while you sleep with your head in my thighs. I look at you, and you're wearing only your boxers. The weirdest part is the fact that you are without your trademark white socks that you wear even in bed. (and because you always wear them, it surprises me that you don't bathe with them on).

And I smile through the tears, not really being able to think ever since I saw that positive pregnancy test. At first, I was excited, finally going to give you that child I know you've always wanted, finally going to give my parents a grandchild that would grow up in a stable family, finally going to be a mother.

Until I was no longer pregnant.

I don't know what was worse. Being pregnant and losing the baby, or having to face the loss by myself. I didn't know how to tell you that I, once again, failed at something I really wanted.

How is anyone supposed to tell someone they love something like this?

You open your eyes then, and I try to quickly take my tears away so that you don't see them and say something about it. You must be really sick not to notice the tears that are still rolling or the ones that are threatening to leave.

And for the first time in a decade, your brown eyes don't make me feel comfortable or at home. They are just there, and I feel empty. That's normal, I guess. I was almost going to be a mother. I was almost going to be someone you could be proud of. I was almost going to be proud of myself.

Almost.

You look at me and smile, something that for you was still easy to do since your world didn't come crashing down in the past couple of days.

"My head hurts." You complain and I just start to play with a couple of your curls, trying to get you back to sleep. "Uhm... that's nice." You keep that little smile on your face, and I try to keep my tears at bay, as your eyes start to close again.

Maybe I shouldn't tell you what happened.

Maybe I'm not built to be a mother.

I'm not built to make you proud.

To make my parents proud.

I'm never going to have a little kid that looks like you running towards me, with their arms open.

Their own curls that are just like yours bouncing as they run.

And maybe that's okay.

Maybe all I need is you.

And it might have to be okay.

As long as we're together,

And as long as your hand searches for mine while you sleep,

We'll be okay.

* * *

 **The End**

Is it noticeable that I am still not over S12E03? I'm still trying to pretend that this particular episode didn't happen, but it's hard not to think about it as the finale comes closer and closer which means the end is near. Hopefully, the end brings me joy ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶a̶ ̶L̶e̶n̶n̶y̶ ̶k̶i̶d ̶!


	44. Fresh Starts

**Word Count:** _1424  
_ **Summary** _: Fresh starts._ _ **[Story takes place before Penny leaves The Cheesecake Factory and goes from there]**_ _  
_ **Disclaimer** _: I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters._

* * *

" _I came to California to become an actress and have a fresh start. And even though I didn't become an actress, I had my fresh start. Because of you."_ _Prompt made from me to me, after seeing the words_ _ **fresh start**_

Sitting on the floor of her bathroom, she looks down to the floor. That cold floor, filled with clothes that she just doesn't have the energy to put in its place. She is no longer crying due to her life, crying because it's not much of a life. She thought that by now she would be an actress, she would be famous, and would no longer live in that crappy apartment. She was wrong.

She was nowhere near where she wanted to be career wise, and let's be realistic. People who had a good day don't usually sit on the cold floor of their bathrooms at three AM. Problem was, for Penny, it hadn't just been one bad day. It had been a series of them, one on top of the other, and they never seemed to end.

And not even the thought of him made her happier, because he wasn't there. Not really, at least. He had spent the entire week with Sheldon because of some stupid something that she knew nothing about because she wasn't at the apartment with them when they said it to everyone. Why wasn't she there? Because she had to work extra hours so that she could continue living in that crappy apartment right across the hall from the man she loved more than anything in the world. (She had told him that plenty of times before, but it always seemed like it wasn't enough times said.) Oh, and his roommate, of course! How could she forget!?

She continued to stare to the floor, until it started to become blurry. It took her far too long to realize that she was once again crying, and once she did she tried to dry them using her sweatshirt, which made Leonard quickly understand that she was crying. He started to enter the bathroom as quietly as possible, just to ask if she was okay, but when he realized she was crying, he was immediately prepared to hug her forever and never let go – as if that wasn't something he would mind doing when she was happy!

It only took her a moment to realize he was there, and took her less than that to open her mouth and start to give him a fake reason for her cries and make him go back to his apartment and sleep. But Leonard knew her all too well, and was prepared to immediately ask her what was _truly_ going on.

"No need to hide how you feel. It's me you're talking to, you know?"

She then breaks down, complaining about everyone and everything, from her coworkers that don't seem to have any brains whatsoever, to the way her cereals were mushy the day before. And Leonard just sat there, looking at her, as she cried and complained. And when she was done, he just waited for her to calm down.

"I didn't know you felt like that. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Don't be sorry, it's not your fault. Apparently, I'm a disaster of a person, someone that doesn't have anything good in life."

He just stares at her as she finishes that sentence. She understood instantly what her words meant, and her hand jumps to his in a split second, grabbing it as fast as she could before he walked away or made that hurt face that she hated to see on him.

"I didn't mean you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Am I, though? Aren't you with me just because I'm someone your parents approve? Because I'm not a jackass like the rest of your ex's?"

"I am with you because I love you. The fact that you are those things is just a bonus."

She looks at him as both of their eyes are becoming teary, and their visions cloudy. They sit there just holding each other's hands for a long time, in need of each other's comfort. Penny, for the weeks she had gone through, and Leonard for what she had said moments prior that made him feel worthless.

The room was silent for those moments, until Leonard broke the silence.

"Why didn't you come to me when you started to feel this way?"

She looks at him with sad eyes, with tears that never seemed to leave her eyes and face.

"Because I feel like I keep having bad days. And I don't want to make you feel bad for me, you know? I haven't been happy for a long time, and it has nothing to do with you but I know that the minute I told you about it, you would think as if it's your fault. But it isn't. You were the only reason for me to keep going. One day at a time, like you had told me tons of times before."

He let's go of her hand and moves so that he can be next to her and against the wall. Then, he takes her hand back and puts his arm around her. She starts to play with his fingers.

"If I wasn't here, what would you have done?"

She looks up to him for an instant, before looking back to his hand.

"I would probably have gone back to Nebraska. I would stop chasing my dream. I would definitely _not_ be here. I came here to have a fresh start, but I didn't accomplish my dream. But I did meet you. I take that as a win." She finishes with the sweetest smile, making Leonard instantly smile.

He moves the hand she's playing with so that she pays attention to him. Once she looks at him, he starts talking.

"You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me, but somehow you stayed here when I wasn't around, like when I went to the North Pole."

"Yeah, but I knew you would come back. If you didn't I would have to go there and drag you back here." They both laugh at this.

"I promise that I will always come back here if it is to be with you."

She moves so that she can be with her head on his chest and still be able to look at him.

"Good. I wouldn't want it any other way."

They sit in that cold floor until Penny complains that she's uncomfortable, which makes them both move to the bed where they can finally sleep comfortably.

As they both drift off to sleep, the only thought of Penny's mind is _**"**_ _next time this guy proposes, I'm going to say yes_ _ **."**_

* * *

Long time after their conversation in the bathroom floor, Penny finally gave up on her job at the Cheesecake factory and eventually even got a role in a movie. Things were starting to work themselves out, and Penny was happier. Especially since her relationship with Leonard was getting stronger and stronger every day.

But it was even better when they got engaged, because even though she was unemployed, her being engaged to Leonard was the happiest moment of her life, and she was sure that nothing would top that. Well, maybe their wedding. Or better, their wedding _ **s**_.

And even though Penny was happier now that she was married, she still had her breakdowns, which made her fall in love with her husband more and more, because he was always supportive and loving and respectful. He knew when to give her space, knew that she wanted him there but didn't want him to hold her. She wanted to go through things by herself, but with him as a crutch just in case she needed him.

He was okay with it, because she did the same for him. He broke down, and she waited. She waited for her moment to step in and be supportive, just like he always was.

Now, when they went to bed, she no longer had to think that she was going to say yes when he proposed. Because she had a ring to prove that she had already done that, and after that she had said yes other two times. That ring, a proof of their love and their commitment for one another, was placed on her hand for the rest of her life. And he did the same. For the rest of his life.

* * *

 **The End**

A new story brought to you all. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did.


	45. Puppy

**Word Count:** _771  
_ **Summary** : _In which the Hofstadter's get a dog._  
 **Disclaimer** : _I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters._

* * *

When Penny opens the door to the apartment she shares with her husband, she finds it odd not to see him at the living room watching something on the TV or playing one of his games that she said she hated but actually liked playing sometimes. She starts walking to their bedroom, and each step she takes, the louder she hears her husband's voice, making her wonder to who he's talking to.

She's a little scared of what she will find once she opens the door, but still opens it. The sight she finds is not the one she was expecting: her husband lying on the floor, with a little puppy licking his face, and he's giggling. (Leonard, not the dog!)

Penny stays there looking to him for a few moments, long enough for Leonard to notice her presence and quickly get up, taking the dog out of his chest and into his arms quickly. He looks at her, and tries to explain to her what that dog was doing there.

"I... uhm... went... uhm..." He tries to talk, but no words come out, and he just stammers trying to come up with words. Leonard fails to do that, and ends up just looking at his wife. She smiles and crosses her arms, leaning in the doorframe, waiting for her husband to explain what that puppy was doing there on top of _her_ husband, in _her_ apartment.

"Okay, what's going on?" Penny asks, getting away from the doorway and closer to her husband, who is sitting on their bed still holding the puppy that is looking between then like it's a ping-pong match.

"Puppy!" Leonard said, elevating the puppy a bit as to show her his point.

"Yeah, I know what a puppy is, Leonard." Penny looks at him trying to get an answer whilst pretending to be mad at him for getting a puppy without talking to her first but he knows better than to think she's actually mad and just smiles, making her break the mad face, and smile. "Okay, why do you have a puppy?"

"Oh! Uhm... well I went to the vet with Raj... for some reason." Leonard just shruggs, making Penny understand that Raj just asked and Leonard went because he's too good of a friend. "Anyway, we had to wait, so I was left alone in the waiting area, cause, you know, Raj went inside with Cinnamon. So I decided to walk around, and eventually, I found this puppy there, lost." Penny looked at him puzzled. "Okay, maybe I found it on the street!" Penny kept her look. "Fine!" Penny laughed.

"Where did you find the puppy?"

"Simba." Leonard says, almost out of the blue.

"What?"

"Simba. That's the puppy's name."

"Why is it named Simba?"

"I like Lion King." He shrugs again, with a little smile on his face. Penny just takes a breath.

"Continue. Where did you find the dog?"

"Okay. Uhm, well, I went to a shelter with Raj. He was trying to get Howard to get a dog. Oh, and Bernadette came too. Anyway, we found this puppy, but Bernadette wanted a big and trained dog. So, she's waiting for Hailey and Michael to grow up a bit more."

"What does this have to do with you and... _Simba_."

"I saw him, fell a bit in love, so I adoptted him."

"That's it? You saw the dog and brought it home?"

"Yeah. That's how you and I became friends, you know?" He chuckles, leaving Penny with a puzzled face once again. "I liked you, so I tried to become friends with you." He explains.

"Oh, so you want to marry Simba?" She looks like she's actually asking and it's not a question, which only makes Leonard laugh.

"No, but hopefully you will accept him as our new roomate?" He looks at her expectantly.

"Maybe. But remember that it took a long time for us to get together and then moving in together. And even longer to actually just be the two of us."

"I'll remember." He smiles, and Penny puts her arm around her husband and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Then, she pets their new dog. Hopefully, this one would take longer to leave that apartment than the other roommate they once had that was now their neighbor – it was her neighbor more time than her roommate, but to her husband, it was a first to have Sheldon as his neighbor.

Finally, there was someone she could blame when she wanted to get away from her husband's friends! (they were also her friends, but he met them first.)

* * *

 **The End**

Inspired on my sweet dog (it was where I took the name) and that episode where Leonard and Penny spend their Valentine's Day with Raj and Cinnamon in a vet.

Hope everyone enjoyed it!


	46. Pillow

**Word Count:** _625_ **  
Summary:** _You are my new pillow  
_ **Disclaimer:** _I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters._

* * *

' _You are my new pillow'_

She laughs now as she remembers that moment when she didn't realize her pillow had fallen on the ground and she laid her head against the mattress as if it was the pillow. At the time, it was just something that almost made her neck break.

She didn't want to laugh then, but her husband did. He was laughing so hard that he was basically crying. Was it that fun?

It was. It was because her face when she realized what had happened was priceless. It seemed like she regretted every moment in her life until that point, regretted every second that led her to that moment. And that face made her husband laugh so hard that his cheeks hurt. In that moment, all she wanted was to find her pillow and smother him with it. If only she could find her pillow!

She stared at him for a long time, as he grabbed his belly and laughed. She did smile, once. It was sweet that her mistake was so funny to him. Penny felt like it was nice that they could laugh like this about each other's mistakes. Even though she was upset that it was him laughing at her and not the other way around.

She decided to make him shut up. Usually whenever he was talking about work or comics, she would just kiss him and that was it. It was a great thing that they both enjoyed. But she never stopped him from laughing. Whenever someone laughs is usually because they're happy. Why would she ever want to ruin that?

But it was almost five am, she needed to sleep, since she would be up in… three hours. She was exhausted just thinking about it.

So she did the wise thing. Penny put her head in his shoulder and made the best puppy eyes she could possibly muster. His laughter became a big smile – you know, that smile that he only had for her, the one that made her fall to her knees.

"Are you okay?" He asked, but she knew he wasn't worried. He was mocking her. She didn't even answer. She just pushed him towards his pillow, making him lie down, rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. He turned the light off, but he was clearly wondering what she was doing. "Not complaining, but you do know you have a pillow, right?"

"You are my new pillow. Now shut up and let me sleep." She mumbled, closer to dream land than from the real world.

Leonard didn't even move. He felt her breathing change eventually, and only then he closed his own eyes. He needed to make sure her new pillow was comfortable enough for her to drift off to sleep comfortable and happy.

Of course that she was comfortable and happy. She had a comfy new pillow that had the beating of her favorite heart soothing her to another land. With that, she only woke up three hours later with the desire to shoot her alarm. She was too cozy to leave that warm bed, but work needed her.

But five more minutes won't kill anyone, right? Hitting snooze, she closed her eyes once again. Only to open them again when her pillow woke her up because he wouldn't stay in bed after _his_ alarm clock called him.

Yep, she could laugh now about that night. Especially after seeing the face her husband is making as she hugs him and calls him pillow.

Even though he loves her and loves being her pillow, he likes to pretend not to enjoy any of it. As if she never saw that little smile he makes when he thinks she's not looking.

* * *

 **The End**

I needed to write this after my marathon of episodes from this season. I decided to watch them and now I don't know what to say, honestly. It's the last season and all I see is Shamy. This is not season 12, this is season Shamy and the Nobel Prize. I barely watched most of the episodes because I jumped away from the Shamy parts. I love them, but it's just too much. Honestly, I couldn't care less about the whole Nobel thing. Win it, lose it, I don't care.

Show me Lenny, Howardette, even Raj and Anu for all that is real! Please! No more Shamy. I love them, but I can't stand them anymore. Honestly, I just can't.

No hate for those who ship Shamy, for those who are enjoying this final season, or nothing like that. I just wish the writers remembered there are more characters other than Sheldon and Amy. Oh!, and that kitchen island where the writers constantly put Lenny in. I love that amazing kitchen island so much. It's just beautiful.

End of rant. Sorry for those who read until the end. I have too many thoughts about this season.


	47. Nightmare

**Word Count:** _1042  
_ **Summary:** _Leonard has a nightmare.  
_ **Disclaimer:** _I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters._

* * *

He wakes up with a jolt and in a cold sweat, the nightmare still present in his mind. He takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. He's shaking, and debating on whether he should call his wife or not. Deciding not to bother her as she's probably busy with work, he just sits on his bed for a long time, trying to calm himself down. He's clinging to his inhaler as if life depended on it, just in case he needed it. It doesn't take long for his breathing to go back to normal, but his heart was still beating like crazy. It would help if he could take the nightmare out of his head, just push it as far away from his mind as possible.

But no matter how much he tried to take those pictures away from his memories, all he could remember was how it felt to be trapped in that pitched black room, a room that seemed to not have a way out of. He remembers feeling claustrophobic, a tad concerned about something else he couldn't recall. For some reason, the fact that he couldn't remember only made him think about his nightmare just so he could pinpoint that reason.

He feels his own heart beat slower, and slower, until the moment where it stabilized to its normal self. Refraining from calling his wife once again, he just turns the light off, puts his inhaler back to where it was, and goes back to sleep.

It only takes a few hours for him to wake up once again. When he wakes up, he gets up so fast that his head his spinning, his breathing worse than it was before, and his heartbeat was off the charts. He hugs his own knees trying to calm himself down, but that somehow only makes things worse. He desperately tries to get a hold of his inhaler, shaking like a leaf as his hand scans through his nightstand looking for it. Not finding makes him panic even more than he already was, and he feels himself losing conscience, the room spinning and turning black.

Suddenly, the door opens quietly, and he feels an inhaler in his hands, one he gladly takes and uses, making the world going slightly to normal. It's only a few moments later that he realizes who gave him that lifesaver, that woman that stares at him more concerned than he had ever saw her.

"Hey. You okay now?" She asks, running her hand through his hair and cheek, where she let her hand rest. He could only nod, letting himself be soothed by his wife. "You sure?" He nods again and gives her a smile that is supposed to make her feel better. It doesn't. "Want to tell me what happened?"

"Nightmare." He simply says, still trying to get his heartbeat in check.

She smiles and nods, not leaving her hand from his cheek. At almost four AM, her eyes wanted to close and stay like that until the beginning – if not the end – of the afternoon. But she couldn't go to sleep knowing her husband wasn't feeling alright. After a few seconds of looking to him, she gets up and takes her clothes off, putting herself inside the warm covers and making sure her husband was comfortable and feeling safe against her own body. She only closed her eyes when she felt his breathing shift.

* * *

She woke up six hours later with a phone call. Her husband wasn't near her anymore, and for a few seconds she was concerned until she realized he probably went to work. It took her way too many seconds to actually grab her phone and answering it. The call made her jump from her bed and run out of her apartment faster than she ever did.

* * *

She never thought that she would ever drive that fast in her life. But as she entered that place she knew like the palm of her hand due to her special visits she loved so much, she wasn't excited. No, the complete opposite, actually. Slightly scared was more like it.

She somehow didn't take the usual ten minutes of walking to get to his lab. She took almost five minutes, and she ran there. His voice on the phone seemed scared, almost like a scared five year old. That's what he sounded like.

When she got to his lab, she didn't even knock. She barged in there, ready for whatever he needed. He didn't even give her time to breath, he was already hugging her, tears streaming down his face, soaking her shirt. She just held him, running her hand through his hair, something she knew that calmed him down.

"I don't know how to do it." He states, the crying coming almost to a stop, but still enveloped in his wife's arms.

"Hey," She calls him, making him look to her. "I don't know how either, okay? But everything will be okay. Stop worrying." She gives him a smile, one he reciprocates.

"Worry should be my middle name, Penny." He chuckles as his wife passes her hand through his cheeks trying to take his tears away from his face.

"But it's not. Your middle name is Leakey, remember?" She laughs, and he just shakes his head and looks to the ground, but with a little smile on his face. "Everything will be okay, Leonard Hofstadter. This is supposed to be a good thing. And it is a good thing." She gives him a hug. "In a couple of months, all of this will just be a memory. And we'll have a little baby to take care of."

"We won't sleep for so long." He complains, and they both chuckle.

"True. Don't worry, honey. If Howard can do it, so can you. I believe you."

"You do, don't you?"

"Yep. We already had a lot of practice with Sheldon anyway, we will the best parents ever!" She then gets away from that warm embrace and walks away, leaving her husband alone and surprised. But then he immediately understands what she's doing, and immediately starts to take his clothes off.

There's no more work for him for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **The End**

Another story where I basically throw away S12E03. With the finale around the corner, I actually hope the writers forget about that episode and just gives us a Lenny baby, or at least tell us that Leonard and Penny are expecting. That's all I need to like the finale. Screw Nobel Prizes, Raj and Anu and whatever is going to happen to Howard and Bernadette. All I care for next week is a Lenny baby.


	48. Coffee Crazy Cute

**Word Count:** _1038_  
 **Summary** : _Penny and coffee + Sheldon being crazy (only mentioned) + Leonard being cute with his unborn daughter. Set after the series finale.  
_ **Disclaimer** : _I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters._

* * *

Penny was seven months pregnant the first time she was definitely missing coffee.

It wasn't like every morning when her husband started to drink his coffee and she had to drink tea or something else – tea isn't that bad, but that amazing coffee in the morning gave her that kick of energy she needed. Leonard asked her if she minded him drinking coffee as well, since he stopped drinking alcohol too. She thought it was sweet of him to suggest that, but he was a zombie in the morning if he didn't have his coffee, so Penny made sure he would still have it.

But the first time she really missed coffee was when she was seven months pregnant.

Sheldon had one of his moments where he just over-focus on his work and forgets to eat, sleep or basically do everything except showering – thankfully. But the fact that he wasn't sleeping was making him go crazier than he usually is, which is why, at four in the morning, the entire group is gathered in the apartment 4A.

Leonard is pacing from the kitchen to his desk, over and over again, trying – and failing – to call Sheldon and find out about where he is. Everyone is drinking coffee to try and stay awake, trying to call everyone they know. Penny is the only one that can't drink it, so she's almost closing her eyes. And since her little girl is particularly kick-y that day, her night is not going great.

Eventually, Leonard leaves the house saying he's going to search for Sheldon. He can't just stay there waiting for him to come back, he's worried Sheldon got lost or worse. When he said that, Amy looked at him and everyone realized he regretted saying it. Grabbing his jacket, he leaves, carefully closing the door to make sure the neighbors kept sleeping – and also his wife. Penny gave up on trying to keep her eyes open, so she was sleeping in Leonard's chair, in a really weird position that seemed oddly comfortable.

When Leonard came home later that night, at almost six in the morning, everyone had already left – he had texted them saying he found Sheldon seeing the trains at the train station, but he didn't intend to board any, he just saw them as a comfort – Penny was still sleeping in the same couch he had left her in, but in a different strange position.

He laughed as he saw her arm dangling from the couch, her mouth slightly open, snoring – if he told her that, she would deny it forever. In that house, he's the one that snores, according to her.

But he knew she would complain if in the morning she was still there, so he carefully picked her up. She didn't even move when he placed her in their bed, the one they were dragged out from three hours prior. When he laid down next to her, his arm went around her, and he decided to have his nightly conversations with his daughter – two months later, he would be holding her as he spoke to her, and from that moment on it became tradition, and he realized that it was even better when she started to answer back, even if it was in her baby voice and he didn't understand half of what she was saying.

"Your mommy can't really function without her coffee, you know? But don't worry. I'll make sure that before you see her every day, she's already coffee-d up, okay?" He chuckled. "Coffee-d. Please never tell your mom I said that, deal? Of course you won't tell her. You won't remember it by the time you are able to tell her, will you? I usually talk to you longer, but tonight I really can't. I need to sleep. And this was just a little bonus, because I already spoke to you early. You are a very lucky girl, aren't you?" Leonard smiled. "I love you." Turning to the other side, he fell asleep almost instantly.

In his head, was the thought of his wife wanting to shoot someone when the phone rang at three AM, the way her shoe flew over his head and hit the door as he laughed. She wasn't aiming at his head and she was smiling at him as she threw it, but he still had to dodge. Thinking about his seven months pregnant wife throwing him that shoe made him laugh more than it should.

And not only that, but also the talk he had had with his best friend back at the train station. About how things kept changing and even though the only constant in his life is change itself, it was still hard to keep up with everything. Especially as the due date starts to get closer and closer and Sheldon got more and more scared of what that child was going to change. One thing is Howard and Bernadette having two kids that live far from him. Another is his best friends' having a child that will live across the hall from him, in his old bedroom.

He had a weird way of reacting to Penny's pregnancy – weird in comparison to other people, normal-ish to him – but he was one of the most loving people when it came to that pregnancy after that. He kept asking when the next appointment was, if they were both okay, and even helped paint the nursery and put the crib in its place.

But that was just to cover up the fact that he was terrified of that change. Because one day smart and beautiful baby number one was going to show up in that world, and her Uncle Nobel Prize winner – Penny's idea to make sure her daughter wouldn't have to call him Uncle Doctor Copper – would have to take care of her, to look after her, to teach her things when her parents couldn't.

And in the thirty seconds that it took Leonard to fall asleep, he thought about those two people that changed his entire world, and the little girl that would so lucky to meet them. The little girl that he never thought would exist, who he already adored before even meeting.

* * *

 **The End**

And with this story, I pay a "tribute" to the show, the creators, the cast, and of course everyone involved in the production of this amazing show.

I know I'll miss the characters more than I'll miss the show itself. It hasn't been the show I loved for a long time, which made me turn to fanfiction. This last episodes made me love the show once again, even though it was very Sheldon-centric, but every character was involved. Everyone got a nice ending, Lenny got their baby (yayyyy!), Shamy their Nobel and Howardette have a happy family. The only one that was basically the same was Raj, whose only changes are his hair and the fact he can now talk to women without alcohol.

Other than that, I loved Sheldon's speech, the Sheldon/Penny moment in The Cheesecake Factory, the exchange of eyes between Penny and Leonard in the last episode and worried Howard and Bernadette. I didn't enjoy Raj's part as much, but overall it was amazing the way they wrapped everything. It didn't feel very final to me. It could be just any other episode. While most shows make sure to have that "wow" factor in their finale, I didn't see one in the finale. Sure Shamy had their Nobel and Lenny have a baby. But other than that, no characters died, moved away or got married. It was amazing.

Sorry for the long A/N, but it was the last new episode forever and I have a lot of mixed feelings about it. I will forever miss Leonard, Penny, Sheldon, Howard, Raj, Bernadette and Amy. Guess I only have re-runs and fanfiction now.

Even if people stop reading and writing, I will not. I might not be as active in the writing part, but I'll keep reading. Until the day I decide I've moved on.


	49. Best Friends That Got Married

**Word Count:** _632_  
 **Summary** : _Just a couple of best friends that got married._  
 **Disclaimer** : _I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters._

* * *

Sometimes, it seemed as though they weren't married, it felt more like two best friends from opposite genders that happened to live together.

It was fun to live your best friend, they later realized. They got to talk about everything without it ever being weird. Of course, they weren't the kind of best friend that complained about their relationship because they were, well, together. With each other. But, it was a good relationship.

Want to talk about TV? Aliens? That person at work that doesn't stop bothering you or making you laugh? Or just want to cuddle on the couch in silence? That was their kind of relationship. The one where they are comfortable around each other and it wasn't weird. They were friends, best friends, that sometimes got mad at each other, flirted a lot and happened to be bonded by law. And were also friends with benefits – and no, they didn't provide each other health insurance.

They were friends, that were each other's family. They shared their friends, helped their relationships, made fun of each other. But at the end of the day, as they were both in their little place, they just needed each other. It was enough to make them happy.

Bubble baths, nerf guns, and tag. Their marriage was always that kind of fun, always trying to find different ways of entertainment.

There were also bad moments, where they fought and life wasn't that fun. But those were the moments that made them stronger, made them realize how much they loved the other.

They decided, later, to adopt. They wanted a child, but they didn't want to spend sleepless nights with a crying baby. They ended up adopting a six-year-old. And, even though he wasn't biologically theirs, it was as if he was. His brown eyes matched his father's, his blonde hair his mother's. He was as smart as his father, as caring as his mother – even though both parents were smart and caring!

They finally got that backyard, adding a pool. They spent their moments there, with their sweet six-year-old Chris and their friends. They bought a third nerf gun, ended up with a third tag player and once the child was asleep, they continued with their bubble baths moments.

Eventually, Chris was seven and wanted a sibling. So, a year later, the family of three welcomed a new member. And the four-year-old Layla was the fourth member of the family, owned a nerf gun and, of course, was the proud fourth member to the Hofstadter tag team.

At one side, the juniors, the newest generation of Hofstadter's. On the other, there were the oldest, Leonard and Penny. They teamed up in Nerf gun competition's, but in tag, it was each man for himself.

It was always fun to go to the Hofstadter's house. There was always something different happening, or the house was burning down because momma bear decided to do cookies to her cubs and didn't want to wait for papa bear – the responsible adult when it came to cookies and other things that were made in a kitchen.

And even though people told them that kids shouldn't grow up in a house like that, they were in a happy house, with people that were so in love. It was one of the most important things a child could want and need.

And now, they are both happy in their own relationships, with their own kids, their own homes. Both accomplished in their respective fields.

Leonard and Penny are those proud parents and grandparents, always having fun with each other.

And even though no one expected them to be together, ever, but they were. Happily.

And that was the most important. Because even though no one thought that, they were.

* * *

 **The End**

A sweet, fluffy story, because I miss the characters and wished we could've seen Leonard and Penny with nerf guns on the show. I can almost see Sheldon entering their apartment, say something Sheldon-y and running away from Lenny yelling "Stop it! Stop it!" because Penny keeps shooting her gun against him and Leonard is just sitting there laughing. (or maybe he's shooting too. but don't tell Sheldon, because he only noticed Penny!)

Anyway, I am thinking of writing more one-shots, but only when I stop being in the mood to write for other shows. I guess that one day when September rolls up and TBBT should be airing, I will go back to the re-runs and write something. Who knows? Maybe one day.


	50. Definition of Love

**Word Count:** _1355_  
 **Summary** : _Definition of love. (Don't mind the apparent gigantic dialogue, it will all be understood in the end!)  
_ **Disclaimer** : _I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters._

* * *

"When I was young, maybe eight or nine, we read a poem in school. It was about love, about two people that wanted to be together but the world didn't seem to let them do what they wanted. I didn't understand what love was. To me, love seemed a foreign concept, even though I knew what the word itself meant. But I didn't know what it felt like, so I didn't feel the poem. When the teacher asked us what we thought about love, how it made us feel, most of us couldn't answer. Some would say that love was what people felt, people loved each other as their parents did.

I didn't understand that well enough. Sure, maybe once, a long time ago, maybe my parents did love each other. But at that moment, I didn't understand what love was. I thought that maybe it was because I had never really seen love at first sight, because my parents didn't love each other. Some might even question why and how they were even together. But who was I to wonder? I was just a young child.

It was only much later, by then I was around fourteen, we read another poem about love. Most people said they knew what love was, it was a feeling that people felt towards someone else. Some still mentioned their parents, others their girlfriends/boyfriends. I still couldn't grasp the feeling, since I never felt it before. My parents' relationship was only getting worse, my sister had been in a relationship but was very secretive about it, and my brother was a young child that was too young to know, just like I had been.

I was much older the first time I had a real girlfriend. But I still couldn't understand all those poems, all those words my teachers would tell us. To me, love seemed something complicated, but didn't seem to be a big word to the dictionary that categorized love as "an intense feeling of deep affection ". Deep affection towards what? Superheroes? Movies? Comic books? Was that it? Did I _love_ something?

It seemed to me that for once the dictionary could've been wrong.

Love couldn't just be one definition.

I kept reading that definition, trying to find something else that would probably help me. The next definition was "great interest and pleasure in something". Again, I was interested in comic books. I took pleasure in reading them, made me happy. Was that love?

I decided to give up on that dictionary, knowing very well that it wouldn't be able to assist me. It seemed like love wasn't going to have a concrete definition.

Maybe love felt different from person to person. So twenty-two-year-old Leonard Hofstadter gave up on trying to find a definition to that word.

A few years after I gave up on finding a definition to a word that made some people so happy, and others so miserable – case in point, two of my best friends that always seemed to strike out on finding love – I met her. At first, it was simply what it was with every pretty girl I saw. A crush. Simple as that. That definition I knew. "Person you like and/or attracted to".

But after a few years, a few conversations, many mistakes and many Sheldon moments, I felt something that I had never felt before. But I never thought it could be love because I didn't know what that was.

I kept being friends with her, no matter how many times I tried to have some sort of a relationship with her. I had had relationships before. I knew what _not_ to do. But I still screwed up the first time around, when I first told her I loved her even though I didn't know what that meant. I thought I loved her. I was almost sure of that.

It took a few more trials and errors, but we ended back together. After a few other people getting between us, a few mistakes we both wished to have not committed.

Sometimes in life, you go to bed with one idea of how the world is, and then the next morning you wake up and you have a completely different idea of what the world is.

One morning I woke up and found her in the kitchen, dancing, in her underwear and with one of my shirts on. I could only look at her, look at her dance, fascinated at how someone could be so pretty after waking up. And also how someone could _move like that_ in the _morning_.

That same day, we went shopping. I hate shopping. But I love making her happy, so I would hold her purse as she picked things from the shelves and I would hold the bags of clothes she would buy. But before we got in the shops, we would walk hand in hand towards them, something that always made me smile. It was nice until she found a nice piece of clothing she would probably only wear once and she let go of my hand.

I only truly understood that I loved her when one day she was just watching TV. As simple as that. The dancing in the kitchen, her wearing my clothes, us walking hand in hand, that helped me fall in love. But seeing her just sitting there on the couch, I understood right there.

All those poems, all those times people would tell me I would feel it too, all those definitions I read. They meant nothing to me until I saw her just sitting there. She could kill me right there, I would die loving her. Truly loving her, not the love I claimed to have for her all those years ago. That guy, he didn't know what love was. But the guy seeing his girlfriend watch TV on his couch, he knew.

He knew that the next time someone would ask him if he knew what love meant, what love was, he wouldn't know how to give a specific answer. Because love isn't restricted to a few simple definitions. Love is walking hand in hand, love is dancing in your underwear in the middle of your living room, love is complaining about your roommate. Love is being able to complain about your friends, knowing that the other will probably know something you don't and will tell you about it. Love is playing Mario Kart until four am because neither of you wants to lose and let the other win, but you also don't want to let yourself get tied. Love is a lot of things. Love depends on the person defining love.

To me, love can feel different from person to person. To me, in my honest opinion, love depends on the person you are showing your love to. Love isn't just towards the person you might end up getting married to. Love can be towards that annoying best friend of yours that can make you pull out your hair that you still love. Love can be towards that friend that doesn't seem to find the love he wants and needs. Love can be towards that friend that is mean but has a nice heart. Love can be towards that friend you call when you want to play games because he's probably playing them already anyway. Love can be towards that friend that you can easily have one-sided conversations with that somehow seems to solve your problems.

Love can be towards someone that isn't even born yet, but you know you'll love. No matter what."

"Leonard is getting late," Penny tells me the obvious, I think, looking at the clock. _4:25_

"But I'm not done yet."

"You can have this conversation later, can't you?"

"She needs to know this before she's born. It's important."

"I know it is. But I think it's better if she finds whatever you're telling her, herself." She smiles, and I can't help but smile back at her. "Also, her mommy needs her beauty sleep."

"No, she doesn't. She's beautiful either way." I smile at her and she rolls her eyes – playfully.

"You don't say that when I throw shoes against you." She raises her eyebrows and I just stare at her with a goofy grin. She's right.

I give her a kiss goodnight, and I kiss my unborn daughter too, which makes my wife giggle.

This. This right here is my definition of love.

* * *

 **The End**

I loved writing this too much. I don't know why, but this was very interesting to write. Hope everyone likes this as much as I do!

Also, sorry for the ever inconsistency in publishing. I know sometimes I publish twice in one week and then go months without writing a single thing. I publish as the ideas come and my life allows me the time to write.


	51. Rules

**Word Count:** _1199_  
 **Summary** _: They have a set of rules of the relationship_. _[The Holiday Summation, S10E12]  
_ **Disclaimer:** _I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters._

* * *

"You broke a rule." Leonard states, and Penny just sighs, knowing very well that he's right, even though she would probably never willingly admit that.

He gets up from the couch he was sitting in and goes to his desk, where he opens a drawer and retrieves a piece of paper.

"See?" He hands her the paper he had taken from his desk and looks at her smugly, knowing he won the battle – this time.

Penny sighs again, refraining from rolling her eyes at her husband's posture, wanting nothing but to take him to their bedroom, because she always had a thing for that 'I know what I'm talking about' look of his.

In that piece of paper were the following words:

 **Rules of the relationship**

1\. Girl's night and comic book nights are meant to be respected. Nothing can be put on Wednesday nights and on the nights girls decide to hang out.

2\. Penny can only go to Leonard's lab once a week and not even one more day. If she goes more than once, he won't be able to have any work done.

3\. If Leonard and Penny start a show together, they cannot watch it alone, even if they have to wait a week until they can watch it. Start a show together, end the show together, laugh together, and cry together.

4\. Penny will not wear Leonard's clothes that he was planning on wear the next day. If that happens, she'll do laundry for him.

5\. ̶I̶̶f̶̶ ̶̶P̶̶e̶̶n̶̶n̶̶y̶̶ ̶̶w̶̶a̶̶n̶̶t̶̶s̶̶ ̶̶t̶̶o̶̶ ̶̶p̶̶l̶̶a̶̶y̶̶ ̶̶w̶̶i̶̶t̶̶h̶̶ ̶̶L̶̶e̶̶o̶̶n̶̶a̶̶r̶̶d̶̶'̶̶s̶̶ ̶̶h̶̶a̶̶i̶̶r̶̶,̶̶ ̶̶s̶̶h̶̶e̶̶ ̶̶w̶̶i̶̶l̶̶l̶̶.̶̶ ̶̶T̶̶h̶̶a̶̶t̶̶ ̶̶m̶̶e̶̶a̶̶n̶̶s̶̶ ̶̶n̶̶o̶̶ ̶̶m̶̶o̶̶r̶̶e̶̶ ̶̶g̶̶e̶̶l̶̶ ̶̶o̶̶n̶̶ ̶̶h̶̶a̶̶i̶̶r̶̶.̶̶ (Not happening Penny, you know my hair gets way too messy sometimes!)

"I still think you shouldn't have crossed out number five here." She points out, a devilish smile crossing her lips.

Leonard stays in his place, rolling his eyes, arms crossed. He is not going to go down without a fight.

"Number five is not going to happen. As much as I love you, and love when you play with my hair, you know how this thing" he points to his hair "is very… how can I say it? Unstable. Let's go with unstable."

"Fine. But I think we should put a rule here regarding your hair."

"Nice try, Penny. I haven't forgotten about you breaking rule number 3." Penny looks to the floor, biting her lip.

"Yes. I've been naughty." She gets up from the couch and heads towards her husband. Her arms immediately go around his neck, and he gulps. She's looking at him with her best sexy eyes, but he doesn't cave.

"Penny." He groans, and raises his eyebrows. "I'm adding a fifth rule. Whenever I'm talking about rules, you cannot flirt with me. Understood?" He untangles himself from his wife's arms and moves to his desk, writes the fifth rule down and looks back to his wife. "Now you broke _two_ rules. Happy?"

Penny plumps on the couch, immediately crossing her arms in defeat. "Fine. I broke two rules. But in my defense, I technically only broke one rule, because the actual fifth rule wasn't written until after I flirted with you." She gives him a weak smile, and he takes a deep breath.

"Whatever. You broke a rule."

"You couldn't expect me to wait, right? I wanted to know what would happen next."

"You only had to wait a few hours." He uncrosses his arms and turns his back on her, going to the fridge to get a bottle of water, and then comes back. "It wasn't that difficult."

"Maybe to you. You were working, you had a way to keep your mind off of the show. But I didn't. The girls were working, so I couldn't hand out with them. I had already gone to your lab yesterday, and didn't want to break rule number two. And I couldn't wear something of yours, because then I would also break rule number four. Out of all of them, I figured that rule number three was the best one to break."

Leonard shakes his head, but there's a little smile playing on his lips. He lost the battle. Again.

"You know what? I'll let this one slide."

"Really?" Penny asks, quickly perking up.

"Yes. And I'll even do you one better."

He goes to his desk and grabs a marker, and writes something down, something that Penny can't see.

"What did you write?" She lights up for a moment, like if a lightbulb light up inside her head. "Is it a rule about your hair?"

"What? No." He shakes his head, and then gives her the paper.

Rule number 2 was partly crossed off, and Penny wonders for a moment what he could have possibly have written. She looks up at him, and he is grinning at her, which makes her question what he wrote down.

2\. Penny can only go to Leonard's lab once a week, or when she's about to break rule number 3. If she goes more than once, he won't be able to have any work done. If she goes twice (or more) Leonard can do whatever he wants with his hair.

She smiles, but then looks at him like she's slightly angry at him.

"Sorry, but I did what you wanted." Penny glares at him, and she seems ready to throw him from the window. "You said you wanted a rule regarding my hair."

"I hate you so much sometimes." She simply says, and turns away from him. Usually, if anyone would tell him that, he would probably look a little hurt. But not when Penny tells him that. Because he knows it's not true.

"Too bad that I love you then, huh?" He asks, smiling. She turns to him again, and walks towards him.

"Yep. Too bad indeed." She keeps her face bland from emotions for as long as she can, but eventually caves when Leonard wiggles his eyebrows at her, which makes her laugh.

"Seriously? You're laughing?" Now he looks hurt, but he's only pretending.

"I'm-I'm really sorry." She tries to stop her laughter, but every time she's able to stop, she looks at him and starts all over again, which makes Leonard laugh too. Eventually the laughter dies out, and Penny can finally speak. "I haven't decided if I want to kiss you or shove you off a bridge." She says that with such sincerity in her voice that Leonard is slightly scared, even if it is for only a moment. But then a grin appears in his face.

"Can I pick?" Penny rolls her eyes playfully at him, and then stares at him. Biting her lip, she tries not to laugh, but fails once again, which makes Leonard smile.

She puts her arms around his neck like she had done before and his arms go around her waist almost automatically.

"Yes." She whispers, and it takes him a moment to register her answer, but once he figures it out, their lips are together.

"Now, I remember someone saying something about being naughty?" Leonard asks, giving her a suggestive look, his arms never leaving her waist.

They basically run towards their bedroom, the list of rules completely forgotten.

* * *

 **The End**

I thought this piece was going to be a continuation of an episode from season 12. But it appears that the episode that based this was actually from season 10. I had no idea, but now I know.

Anyway, I hope everyone likes this.


	52. Beach

**Word Count** : _959_  
 **Summary** : _Questions + Answers Beach Edition.  
_ **Disclaimer** : _I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters, nor the questions. I do, however, own the headcanons._

* * *

 ** _"Who sunbathes and who sits and reads a book?"_**

Penny is the one that sunbathes, while Leonard reads a book in the shadow of the parasol. Penny sometimes goes to the shade as well and reads magazines, but when she's in the sun, Leonard reads his book out loud for Penny to hear – because she loves the sound of his voice and he adores that little smile on her face when she tells him how much she loved the story.

 ** _"Who dives into the sea and who tries to dodge even the smallest waves?"_**

Whenever Penny is successful in convincing Leonard to go to the sea, she laughs too much because he complains about seaweed touching his feet, and he runs away from the waves. Penny, on the other hand, runs towards the waves, happily.

Leonard, over the years, started to be less frightened of the sea, deciding it wasn't that bad. He still hates seaweed, and Penny still gets to laugh a lot.

But he dives too now, and the other day he even brought a snorkel and was happy seeing the bottom of the sea – and dodging whatever weed tried to get him.

 ** _"Who makes nice sandcastles and who just digs a giant hole?"_**

Leonard loves sandcastles! He brings a bunch of buckets and littles shovels to make castles, and that's how he usually ends up with a sunburn – and Penny ends up massaging him, which he loves, except when it hurts because he _is_ sunburned.

Penny helps him with the castles, and she's not that bad doing them but doesn't love to do it as much as Leonard.

When they bring their kids to the beach, she ends up making a big bole next to their towels and brings water from the sea with the buckets Leonard brings to the beach. That way, she can play in the water with their kids – after becoming a mother she finally understood why her parents hated to go to the sea with her and her siblings because she kept worrying that Maya, Ryan, and Lily were going to drown or being taken away from her because of the waves.

 ** _"Who tries to surf and who takes embarrassing pictures of this?"_**

They both try to surf eventually. Penny keeps falling, and Leonard keeps laughing so much he falls – and he's on the sand.

He takes pictures and makes videos of his wife falling at the surf. When she comes back and it's his turn to try, she tells him good luck with a mischief look on her face – she wants him to fail.

But after a few tries, he becomes good at it, and no matter how much Penny wanted him to fail, she can't help but be proud of him for being good at something that required getting up. She ends up filming and taking pictures because no one would have ever believed her otherwise.

 ** _"Who gets chilly whilst watching the sunset and who lends them their jacket?"_**

Penny was always the one that told Leonard not to forget his jacket – even before becoming a mother – but always forget hers in their apartment. At the end of the day, Leonard would have to give her a jacket, and he would end up cold himself. Eventually, he learned, so he always brought a second jacket for her. That way neither of them would be cold.

They loved the sunset too much to go home before it. After Maya was born, she would try to stay awake to watch it too but would fall asleep before it. When their family was bigger than the three of them, people that would pass by would see two adults watching the sunset on the sea with three children asleep on the sand with their towels on top of them.

 ** _"Who ends up falling asleep on the other lap and who gently strokes their hair?"_**

Leonard usually takes a nap after lunch, even after being a father – the kids would sleep at the same time as him.

When he felt himself wanting to sleep, he would put his head on his wife's chest and close his eyes. Penny would read her magazines while he slept and would play with his hair without even realizing it.

At the end of the day, however, Penny would be the one that was tired and would fall asleep on her husband's lap – just before the sunset – and had to be woken up otherwise she would only wake up the next day.

 _ **"Who doesn't want to go home and who drags them home?"**_

Depends. Is it before the kids or after the kids?

Leonard was always the first to want to come home, but Penny wanted to stay through the night in the water, so he had to physically drag her to their car so they could go home. It was usual to see Leonard carrying Penny on his shoulder – which ended up being useful in the long run, because the kids liked to be picked up, so carrying Penny was just practicing for what was yet to come.

After the kids, Penny was too tired to stay in the beach for a long time, so after waking up the kids and packing up everything, Penny had to convince her husband to leave the beach. It was weird to have to convince him to _leave_ the beach since years ago she had to convince to _come_ to the beach.

Leonard would leave, but reluctant. Sometimes, the kids would stop being so tired and would run around with him, and Penny would sit on the sand waiting, but there was always a soft – and tired – smile on her face because those were always the sweetest moments ever.

* * *

 **The End**

The questions were found on Tumblr. The answers are mine. You don't have to agree, but they are my headcanons about the beach. If it seems to me that people enjoyed this, I'll write more.


	53. Ticklish

**Word Count:** _605  
_ **Summary** : _They are extremely ticklish. All of them._  
 **Disclaimer** _: I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters._

* * *

They are both extremely ticklish. They don't remember how they found out about that, but it was a fact that they both knew about. Leonard is almost certain that he learned she was ticklish when her dad showed him a video of Penny when she was younger, but it might have been before that – he's not 100% sure. In that video, Wyatt and Susan were both tickling her and she fell on the couch, laughing. She couldn't stop laughing, and crying, and occasionally it was heard a "stop tickling me", but they didn't stop. Not even when Lisa started to do the same to her. The video was over when Randall decided to join his family, and let go of the camera.

Since that moment, Leonard never stopped tickling Penny, especially when they were alone and he wanted to watch one of his movies or something that Penny didn't want. He would just say that he would start tickle her, and she would run away from him already laughing. If anyone had opened the door in those moments, they would find Leonard chasing Penny, both laughing hysterically.

Sometimes he was able to catch her, and they would both giggle uncontrollably even if no one was being tickled.

Penny doesn't remember when and how she found out Leonard was ticklish. She does remember, however, that it was when they were just friends. She used that tactic plenty of times to get him to help her with furniture, shopping or even advice. Sometimes those advices she asked for were about guys, and when she started to think about it, Penny regrets ever asking him about that. It must have been weird and uncomfortable. It wasn't just him being uncomfortable with human interaction.

She likes to tickle him when she's bored and he's watching something on TV. Penny just plops on the couch and with a mischievous smile, she slowly approaches him, and when he least expects, she starts to tickle him. That makes them both laugh too much, and there were too many times where that tickle fight began on the couch and ended on the floor.

Eventually, when the kids are born, the tickle fights continue, whether it is because they seem sad or just because they don't want to get up – Leonard still has to wake Penny up using this method sometimes. Penny and Leonard will forever remember the day that Maya and Ryan tell them that Lily is sick because she's not ticklish on the feet like they are. The expression of horror in their face was priceless, and both parents will forever regret not taking a picture of their faces.

In the Hofstadter household, the five of them are ticklish, and soon they all learn what spots makes each family member giggle the most. It wasn't weird to find the five of them tickling each other when someone entered the house – especially when the kids are younger, because when they grow up, they are all a bit embarrassed about their ticklish "problem".

But still, it's a great way to make someone laugh _and_ cry.

So, both parents use that tiny, almost insignificant fact they know about each other a lot of times, but especially when one of them is sad and the other doesn't know how to cheer them up. Even if they don't end up being happy all of the sudden, they smile or laugh, and that's good enough.

Because even though sometimes all you need is a hug or a good cry, sometimes laughter is the best medicine. And what other better way to laugh than your loved ones tickling you.

* * *

 **The End**

(For those who don't know/remember Maya, Ryan and Lily are their kids. I named them like this. Maya is the oldest, Ryan is the middle child and Lily is the youngest.)

I finally decided to get back on writing some Big Bang Theory stories. After three weeks of watching all my other shows come back except for TBBT, it hit me that the show isn't coming back. I knew that as soon as I realized there was no season 13, I would get back to writing. And I was right.

I have a few stories that I wrote a few months ago that I will eventually publish, when I stop being lazy and finally write them down on the computer. I have them on a notebook, because I wrote them during math class. Until then, hope everyone sticks around to read everyone's stories. I have to read them, I stopped a few months ago.

Anyway, hope everyone liked this little story!


	54. Promises

**Word Count:** _1352_  
 **Summary** : _They promised each other a lot of things during the years_.  
 **Disclaimer** : _I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters._

* * *

They promised each other a lot of things over the years. Simple things, things that made the other happy, without compromising their own happiness. Because sometimes things that make one happy, can make the other happy too. There was even a list made out of all those promises.

 _We will hug each other after every fight._

After every fight, they would hug each other. It was kind of stupid, but sometimes it was a way to make them truly okay with each other. Was it a ridiculous promise? Yes. It was. But a hug doesn't just need to be two people embracing each other. A hug means more than that, and people can talk during a hug. A few of their discussions ended with them talking while hugging. It was something really sweet, and Leonard usually ended the hug with a tickle attack – because fights don't always need to end with a serious conversation.

 _We will hold each other's hands every chance we got._

When they were walking down the street, or walking around the mall, or walking together, they would hold each other's hands. It was a little gesture that meant a lot because love doesn't only kiss. Love can be shown in lots of other ways, and holding hands is one of them. It wasn't odd to see those two holding hands anywhere – maybe except in their apartment, except when one of them had cold hands – and it always made Leonard smile when Penny was shopping and found a piece of clothing she liked. Because she would always hold his hand until she couldn't anymore. Penny would always want to hold his hand until the last second. His little smile would appear on his face every single time that happened. And since Penny loved shopping and Leonard, he had to go with her – which helped a little bit, since he would remember her she didn't need that.

 _We will sit on the rooftop and stare at the stars._

The best moments that Penny can remember of them together was of them on the rooftop of their apartment. Leonard would take a blanket to the roof, a bottle of wine and two glasses, and they would just sit for hours staring at the stars – and each other without the other noticing. Sometimes they would talk, about trivial things, about work, their friends. Other times, they would each share a fact they knew about the stars. Penny would ask Raj about the stars a lot of times just to fascinate Leonard. Leonard, on the other hand, would search on old books and the internet just to find that one fact that would blow Penny's mind. Her shocked face would always make Leonard smile, and so they promised each other they needed to have a night like that every chance they got.

 _We will choose to walk instead of driving._

The other promise they made to each other was a bit because of the one they made about holding hands every chance they got. It was about long walks instead of long drives. Every time they could walk somewhere – whilst holding hands, of course – they would walk to that place. Their favorite walks were the quiet ones at night, when it was just them, the stars and the streetlights. But they also adored the ones when it was raining, because even though they wouldn't hold hands during those, they would laugh and dance in the rain, drink the rain. It wasn't about anything but being little kids again, about jumping of puddles and make themselves and each other laugh.

But long drives made them sing, and in those, they would both laugh too. Especially about the people's reactions to those two adults singing like lunatics in the car. But hey, you got to do something while you're in traffic, right? Otherwise, you'll get bored.

 _We will cuddle when we have rough days._

When they were sleeping and the other one had a complicated day, they would cuddle. The one that didn't have the good day would be the little spoon, and neither of them would ever admit this, but sometimes they liked to have a day that wasn't as good just so that they could be the little spoon. It was so comforting, knowing that the other was there to protect them. It was just like having a lot of blankets around them, but instead, it was a warm body of someone they loved.

 _We will feed each other in front of our friends to see their faces._

This wasn't a promise, but more of weird thing they loved to do – especially in front of their friends, because their d̶i̶s̶g̶u̶s̶t̶e̶d̶ face was priceless. They would do it with grapes, cherries, basically, anything that would be easy to throw to the other's mouth with making a big mess – of course, that they needed to be careful if that piece of food fell because someone could stomp it and it would stain. But it was funny, they had fun with feeding each other like that. Not like baby birds are fed, which is kind of disgusting. The best part though was their friend's face. Even after years of that, they still were amazed – not in a good way – about that thing they did.

 _We will listen to each other's nonsense._

Leonard and Penny ramble when they are tired. They _both_ do it. Sheldon used to just leave the room when he shared the apartment with Leonard. But Penny listens to him, even nods as if she understands what he's saying. Leonard does the same thing with her. They just listen to all the others nonsense without saying anything, without shutting them up. They promised to try and support each other with their ramblings.

It's complicated when they are both tired and rambling. No one is hearing what they're saying, but they still say it.

 _We will hold each other tightly when one is crying._

One other promise they made was to hold the other when they are crying. Or in need to cry. They wouldn't say a word, they would just hold the other tight against them, rubbing small circles in their back to calm them down. They would just be there, supporting. And when the crying was over, they would hear them, ask questions, be sort of a therapist. It wasn't a pretty promise, more of a commitment to help the other with their problems.

When Penny finds that list years after it was written, a small smile forms in her lips, remembering all those times they made due of those promises, all the nights they spent playing under the rain, or watching the stars, or simply sitting on the couch talking to each other about everything and nothing.

And as that small smile plays on her lips, Leonard watches from afar, a smile on his lips as well. They both know that if their children were there and saw them at that moment, they would joke that they should get a room. They would both roll their eyes and smile, thinking of how lucky they were.

But even though the kids weren't there to tell them that, they still smile.

When Penny turns around, Leonard is walking towards her.

"I found this list. Remember it?"

"Yeah, I remember it." He responds, grabbing the list and reading it. "I also remember that someone said that this list was lost somewhere between the old apartment and this house. And that someone, that happens to have been wrong, wasn't me." He has a smug look, and Penny rolls her eyes.

"Okay, okay. You were right, I was wrong." She takes the list and points at one of the promises. "Hug?"

"We didn't fight, you know?"

"Are you saying you don't want to hug me?" She pouts, but she's trying hard not to laugh.

"Never!" He hugs her, and at that moment the front door opens, showing their oldest child.

"Seriously, I can't come home without seeing you two like that. Please, just get a room or something!"

And everyone in that house just laughs.

* * *

 **The End**

Hey, I'm publishing again! It's a Chrismas miracle! (If Christmas wasn't in over a month away.)

I'm pretty sure I already wrote something similar, but it isn't the same, so here it is. I hope everyone liked it. Now I'm going back to study. :(


	55. Because he's my nerd

**Word Count:** _1246_  
 **Summary** : _"Because he's my nerd."  
_ **Disclaimer** : _I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters._

* * *

All their friends thought that they knew what kind of couple they were. They couldn't understand how a former waitress and an experimental physicist who seemed to have nothing in common could be in a relationship.

In reality, that was kind of true. But like many people tend to say, you don't know what goes behind closed doors.

It wasn't as if behind closed doors they actually had something in common that they didn't share with the rest of their little group. Their interests were still different ones at the end of the day when everyone left them alone in that apartment. But when the doors were closed and they faced each other, they could finally be alone.

And that sometimes meant going to the roof in the middle of the summer with some beers and enjoying the sun setting behind all the buildings. It meant sharing awkward childhood memories, gossiping, and it meant dancing to old songs like it was nobody's business. Because, well, it wasn't. And they would sing until their throats and lungs were begging for them to stop. The neighbors weren't able to hear them, and that was a known fact they learned after the first time they were there.

Sometimes though, it wasn't in the middle of the summer when it was nice enough weather and a light jacket were all that was needed at 3 am. Sometimes it was in the middle of the winter, where they needed three jackets just to be able to feel...well like they weren't going to die of hypothermia.

And that was the case on a very cold 7th of December.

They had just got the tree ready in their apartment, with the help of their friends. After a few yawns, they all scattered to their homes, leaving the couple alone. Neither was tired yet, and with a simple exchange of looks, Leonard grabbed their jackets, and Penny grabbed the beers, and they both headed to the roof.

The cold air hit them hard when they entered that roof, but the giggles that escaped both of them were enough for the other to understand that they both wanted – or even needed – this night. With Christmas rolling up soon, they both had very busy days. Between buying presents, Christmas dinners, and phone calls from everyone that wasn't able to talk to them face to face, they haven't been able to have one moment alone for two entire weeks. They both needed this.

With their jackets put on, Penny handed a beer to her husband. They both just sat with their backs against the wall, looking to the city lights and the few stars in the sky. Penny started to think back to when Leonard first visited her old farm with her, how they both laid on the grass with their hands interlocked, staring at the stars in silence. In the farm life is quieter, and in the night the only few noises that are heard are from animals. The only lights are the ones coming from the moon and the stars. Penny misses those stars. In the city, there aren't as many stars, but they still look to the sky to find them.

Since her husband grew up in the city, he didn't understand her need for the stars. They were just there, in the sky, even though they weren't seen with the city lights. After two weeks in the farm though, he changed his mind. He too felt the need to see the stars, and with a smile he takes a sip from his beer, closing his eyes as he thought back to those cool Nebraska nights.

They stay like that for a little while, just enjoying the sort of quiet and that private moment. Eventually, Penny gets up from her spot, complaining about not feeling her legs anymore. Leonard laughs, but gets up as well, knowing very well that she wants to dance.

She starts by putting an old slow song, and they laugh, remembering the prom that was held in that very roof, that night where Sheldon confessed his love for Amy, where Stuart took Howard's cousin to that prom. But most importantly, where Leonard and Penny had their dance and Penny showed Leonard he wasn't the only "dork" in the relationship.

They both hold each other tightly, seeking both warmth and love, smiling as they so. They are both quietly singing along to the song, enjoying each other's presence. But eventually, the song is over, and when the other starts, Leonard starts to laugh before the lyrics even start, making Penny roll her eyes at him. Eventually, they both start to sing along, dancing the song in their peculiar way, even if the song as nothing to do with what they are doing. They twirl each other, they hold each other, they pretend to be ballerinas until their heads start to spin too fast.

They are both laughing and trying to breathe, sitting against the same wall as before. Penny is with Leonard's inhaler in her hand, "just in case" she always says, between laughs because even though the subject is serious she can't ever stop laughing during those nights. They call them their happy nights, where they are both just having fun and ignoring their adult problems and responsibilities.

The night is only over when either Leonard or Penny starts to drift to another world against the others shoulder. The next day they both look a bit like zombies after being up for most of the night, and sure that the few beers they drank over the night were also enough to make their head throb. But they don't seem to mind, instead, they just don't look at each other, because if they do they just start laughing and everyone stares. This eventually happens, because they can't just not look at their spouse.

The weird stares from friends don't matter when you're reminded by a simple lock of your spouse's eyes about the story of how Leonard lost his first tooth – ran against a tree – or Penny's first experience with driving a car – it smashed against the trash can because she thought it was easier to ride the tractor. And they just laugh, and their friends stare, and when they finally manage to calm down – which means not looking at each other – all it takes is another look and they go back to barely being able to breathe.

And somehow that happens during dinner the next day when all they want is their bed and pillow. They have enough energy to almost cry of laughter by looking at each other.

Because maybe they don't have the same interests. But they both love to talk to each other, they love hanging out, and most of all they both love to gossip. And what better time to gossip than after midnight? Penny was teaching that to Leonard, and he was learning that he enjoyed it way too much – Penny teases him that he was made for that and that he should be a journalist; he tells her not to say those things because he might just do that in his spare time.

And when the girls ask Penny how they are still together, she takes a second to think about those late nights where they are just themselves. Where they are happy and free, and so much in love. And she answers with a tiny smile on her face:

"Because he's my nerd."

* * *

 **The End**

I can't believe I actually managed to write something. This quarantine has been mostly about watching tv shows and studying, so I didn't manage to have time to write (even though I'm always home *sigh*).

After long months of hiatus, I think I'm ready to go back to writing. Are there still people that read these stories?


End file.
